Sindoria Compagnie
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Il existe un groupe qui combat les injustices, son chef Sinbad et ses membres qui combattent un ennemi redoutable et qui est liés a leurs passés communs.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une histoire dans un Univers Alternatif, mais plus j'écris ce chapitre plus j'ai l'impression d'écrire du Leverage lol mais bon on va continuer comme ça.

Sindoria Compagnie : Entrer en matière

L'homme reposa doucement les documents qu'il avait en main, il ferma ses yeux dorés en soupirant quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux violets tombèrent devant son regard fins et délicat, le garçon qui se tenait à ses côté de petite stature des taches de rousseurs des cheveux blancs et des yeux verts perçant, savait déjà la réponse que son ami allait adresser à l'homme au visage redondant en face de lui.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Pas vraiment, vous avez aussi une réputation a tenir, je veux que cet homme paie pour le meurtre de ma fille.

-Je comprends mais vous n'aviez pas à fouillez dans le passé de mes employés pour trouver de quoi me menacer.

-Vous n'auriez jamais accepté sinon.

-Je vous préviens Monsieur Fernandez, je connais parfaitement mes employés et leurs passés je leurs confierais ma vie sans hésitait, et je n'ai aucunement peur de qui que ce soit.

Le ton de l'homme était menaçant et colérique son ami aux cheveux blancs étaient gênés par la tournure des évènements. Son passé n'était pas rose avant que Sinbad ne l'aide à s'en sortir depuis il assure ses arrières en toute circonstances comme les 7 autres personnes qui composer l'équipe de Sindoria Compagnie. Ils étaient à la fois des justiciers, des détectives mais aussi des mercenaires, et des voleurs.

Fernandez colla son dos au fond du siège, on l'avait prévenu sur les capacités de ce groupe pour le moins inhabituel, beaucoup de gens l'utilisait pauvre riches, ils ne prenaient que les affaires qui étaient justes. Sa fille était tombée amoureuse d'un homme au visage charmant mais il était tel le serpent vil et dangereux, sa fille fut retrouver assassinée mais il ne fut pas condamner, la justice ayant trop peur des répercutions de par son statue. Cet individu était un trafiquant mais les relations qu'il entretenait avec l'ambassade du Mexique le protéger, et c'est comme ça qu'il put s'en sortir impuni pour le meurtre de sa fille.

Il n'aurait pas dû fouillez sur Sindoria il le savait mais il voulait tellement qu'ils acceptent de l'aider, de punir cet homme. Il était désespérer et n'arriverais pas à faire son deuil aussi lorsqu'il entendit parler de cette organisation il fit tout pour qu'il accepte même les offensés.

-Bon je comprends votre désarroi monsieur Fernandez, et pour tout dire j'ai déjà des agents envoyer las bas, nous nous occupons de tout.

-Le paiement ?

-Oh ça…ne vous en fait pas nous nous servons directement chez lui.

Le père épleurer se leva et parti du bureau de Sindoria Compagnie, sous le regard peinait du plus jeune et calculateur de Sinbad.

-Sin…

-Il y a quelques semaines déjà on est venu me demander mon aide sur cette affaire, j'ai envoyé Yamuraiha pour infiltré le lieu et Masrur et Sharrkan la rejoindrons pour l'extraire et piégé cet idiot.

-Je suis désolé que mon passé...

-Ne dit pas plus, tous ici avons des passés très loin d'être rose, je le sais et pourtant nous sommes une famille alors ce n'est pas une menace qui me fera flanchez.

La jeune femme avait une mission bien précise, elle entra dans le bar bondé et très selecte de la ville, elle semblait perdu et seul mais son regard avait déjà repéré sa proie. Elle remonta légèrement son corset pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine et alla en direction du bar, se laissant tomber comme si toute la fatigue du monde s'abatée sur elle son soupire fit retourner beaucoup d'hommes, mais elle ne voulait qu'un regard.

-Je peux vous offrir à boire ?

-Volontiers, mon amie ma laisser tomber et je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise ici.

-Oh comment a-t-elle osé vous laisser ?

-Ahh elle est partie voir son petit ami, ahhh je me sens si seul.

L'homme lui tendit un verre que la jeune femme prit avec assurance en remerciant son interlocuteur de son plus beau sourire.

-Je suis Estéban Juarez, et vous ?

-Yamuraiha, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Yamu. Je ne connais pas bien cette ville, je suis juste venue rentre visite a mon amie mais bon il faut croire que je suis destinée à rester seul.

-Oh et bien permettez-moi de vous accompagner dans votre solitude…

-Avec joie.

Elle l'avait habilement emmené ou elle voulait, les jours passèrent et ils se virent plusieurs fois flirtant sans aucun écart pour les gens autour d'eux, elle le charmée pour mieux le détruire. Et une fois qu'il l'invita à venir chez lui, elle savait que son rôle prendrait bientôt fin et que cette mascarade allait enfin cesser.

Le bruit d'une voiture alerta les gardes, le maitre des lieux sortie avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, il avait attendu des semaines pour conclure cette affaire, il se frotta les mains il avait même une sublime créature auprès de lui pour faire craquer le jeune homme.

Quand Estéban avait vu cette fille candide approcher du bar, ou il buvait un verre avant de repartir dans sa villa, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de ses courbes mis en valeur par une robe bustier noir et bleue électrique, ses longs cheveux bleues retombant sur le devant de sa poitrine et un regard bleue rehausser par un fin crayon noir. Sa bouche c'était asséché, il avait envie de la possédé et il le ferait.

Il avait attendu quelques jours pour ne pas éveillée ses soupons après tout elle était une femme même si elle avait cet air si naïf, il l'avait initiée aux boites de nuits et il avait agréablement pu assister a la débauche de ce petit ange. Il ne lui ferait pas gouter a la drogue, non elle devait garder ce teint de fraicheur et cette beauté presque irréelle pour lui, mais il la rendrait dépendante de lui comme il avait fait avec les autres.

De la voiture noir sortie deux personnes, l'un était grand des cheveux rouges et court habiller en costard des lunettes noirs sur ses yeux pour cacher sa vue les bras croisés a côtés de son complice, plus petit de grand yeux verts et des cheveux blancs qui tranchait le teint mat du jeune homme.

-Estéban Juarez je suppose.

-Oui vous êtes les envoyer de Karim Al Kupar ?

-Voici Masrur et moi je suis Sharrkan.

-Entrer.

S'il avait cru pouvoir la soumettre avec l'argent ou la débaucher il se trompait lourdement, Yamuraiha était juste une très bonne comédienne et son passé l'avait beaucoup aidé. La jeune femme était dans la chambre que lui avait donnée Estéban, elle avait réussi habilement à le tromper et à fuir son toucher trop prononcé.

Elle avait un but piégé ce trafiquant et meurtrier, en s'infiltrant dans sa villa elle avait pu obtenir toutes les données qu'ils avaient besoin elle les avait de suite envoyés à son patron. Mais a présent elle devait sortir de cette endroit, dans peu de temps les autorités viendrait chercher cette homme et elle devait avoir filer. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide.

Quand elle entendu le bruit d'une voiture et des grincements de pneus sur les cailloux du parvis elle avait sursauté puis se mit à sourire, Sinbad avait tout prévu comme toujours.

Yamuraiha entendit la porte d'entrer se fermer elle devait faire acte de présence pour le baron, faire la gentille fille, elle se regarda dans la glace un mini short en cuir noir et un bustier blanc comme les longues bottes elle ne ressemblait pas à la Yamuraiha de d'habitude mais plus à une prostituée.

Masrur regardait l'entrée de la villa, il devait sortir Yamuraiha d'ici et seule sa connaissance en matière d'évasion pouvait les aider. Il entendit des bruit provenant de l'escalier il aurait pu se décrocher la mâchoire quand il reconnut son amie descendre dans cette tenue indécente. Il tourna un peu ses yeux pour voir le rouge montait aux joues de Sharrkan.

Le regard envieux et passionné du jeune homme envers sa dernière acquisition n'échappa pas au baron de la drogue qui se permit un sourire, la jeune femme arriva enfin à leur hauteur et salua en embrassant les deux garçons.

-Allons au salon messieurs.

L'échange de fit sans mal, Masrur jeta le sac remplis d'argent Esteban compta l'argent puis passa le sac a un de ses hommes qui s'empressa de le ranger dans le coffre, Sharrkan avait du mal à dégager son regard de Yamuraiha, il avait la bouche pâteuse et il était sûr que son regard pétillé d'envie.

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les images des nuits en sa compagnie, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus d'un mois et cela était long pour lui. Un mois qu'il n'avait pu caresser sa peau souffler derrière son oreille un de ses points faible, il n'avait pu la faire plier et lorsqu'il la revoit enfin elle était dans une tenue des plus alléchantes pour un homme en manque.

-Rester ce soir, je suis sûr que vous trouverais ici beaucoup de plaisir…

Oh merde cet homme était vraiment un enfoiré, il avait vraiment l'intention de se servir de Yamuraiha pour charmer Sharrkan et lui faire gagner son contrat avec un des barons de la drogue les plus en vus en Europe, bien sur personnage inventer de toute pièce pour les besoin de l'affaire.

Yamuraiha avait soupçonné Juarez de prostitution, et de traites d'humains et elle avait obtenus les preuves, Jafar et Sinbad s'occupaient de monter un dossier complet sur lui pour que les ambassades qui avaient aidé l'homme ne puissent plus intervenir, le chantage avait du bon dans les bonnes mains.

La jeune inflitrée sortie doucement de la chambre et la ferma sans faire de bruit, lorsqu'elle senti une présence dans son dos elle se raidit et ne bougea plus, le corps d'un homme se colla a son dos et l'odeur de sable et de métal fit soupire et détendre la jeune femme.

-Yamu…

Les bras au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme son torse contre son dos il soupira son prénom contre son oreille.

-On devait se retrouver en bas.

-Je ne pouvais plus attendre, tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir te retrouver dans mes bras.

Un bruit dans le couloir adjacent les fit taire se redressant Yamuraiha glissa sa main le long de sa jambe pour saisir un couteau de lancer, elle n'aimait pas blesser les gens mais pour fuir elle n'hésiterais pas.

Sharrkan posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de la jeune femme, il glissa sa main dans la sienne pour prendre son couteau, il lui avait enseigné comment manier une arme blanche et il la savait redoutable mais trop faible mentalement pour supporter de voir du sang.

Yamuraiha pouvait sentir le sourire sur sa peau, les lèvres de son compagnon étaient douces et glissaient avec facilité sur sa nuque, ce simple geste la fit gémir, depuis combien de temps ne c'étaient-ils pas retrouvés ? Dans l'organisation il y avait seulement deux filles et Yamuraiha était la seule correspondant aux critères pour attirer Fernandez.

Le bruit de pas s'intensifia et alors que le jeune homme leva la main son couteau entre les doigts en direction du bruit et son autre bras autour de la taille de Yamuraiha ils virent avec soulagement une touffe de cheveux rouges.

-Masrur…

-Sharrkan tu es trop long, la voiture va arriver dans peu de temps il faut accélérer le rythme.

Les deux amants s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant de partir en direction du bureau du trafiquant, Yamuraiha pris le sac d'argent dans le coffre ainsi que plusieurs documents alors que Sharrkan faisait le guet.

Le bruit de nombreuses voitures et de sirènes fit sourire l'albinos, la jeune femme ferma le sac et rejoignit le jeune homme. Masrur était au volant d'une voiture de sport à l'arrière de la villa. Alors que le personnelle s'activèrent pour voir pourquoi la police venait, Estéban ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure mais était de mauvaise humeur.

Les forces de l'ordre entrèrent dans la pièce avec un mandat, le propriétaire haussa un sourcil, pour qui se prenaient ses flics ils avaient oubliés qu'il était protégés ? A en croire par leur sourires vainqueurs non, et bien il les ferait déchanter.

Mais Estéban Fernandez était bien loin de la vérité, aussi lorsqu'un des policiers avec un magnifique malinois à ses côtés ramena un sac remplis de drogue, le trafiquant ne comprenait pas l'origine de ce sac. Pire encore lorsqu'il fut arrêté un des agents se retourna et lui asséna le coup de grâce.

-Ne compte pas sur vos amis diplomates il vous on vendus.

Le métal froid mordait ses poignets lui qui avait l'habitude du luxe se retrouvait a grimacer par la douleur des menottes. Il avancer sous bonnes gardes et quand il passa devant son bureau il s'arrêta net, son coffret fort était ouvert et tout avait disparu, tous les documents qui lui permettait d'avoir pression sur les diplomates, des enregistrements de compte bancaires aux îles caïmans, des relevés manuscrits et des noms de contacts.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de fouillez et prendre dans mon coffre-fort

-Oh mais il était déjà vide lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Il y avait juste une carte blanche avec juste deux lettres C.S.

-Quoi ?

Le trafiquant suffoqua, mais qui pouvait-il l'avoir piégé ? Soudain le visage de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus et ceux des deux hommes venus plutôt dans la journée lui revient en mémoires. Il ragea mais fut tirés et mis en voiture par les deux agents qui étaient content de l'avoir enfin arrêté.

Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce, de grand voilage blanc recouvrait et cachait le lit ou seuls deux corps se retrouvant était visibles. La jeune femme saisit le bois de la tête de lit et gémit plus fort sous le regard joueur de son compagnon.

-Aller fait moi plaisir Yamu…

La jeune femme était rouge, essoufflées et pantelante de toutes ses sensations grisantes que Sharrkan faisait naitre en lui pourtant jamais elle n'abandonnerait la partie.

-Je ne te supplierais pas Sharrkan.

-C'est pas grave, nous avons tout notre temps.

Le jeune métis ponctua sa phrase avec de tendres baisers et des caresses douces, sa langue mutine vient taquiner la peau humide de Yamuraiha qui se tendit.

-Alors quel sont les nouvelles ?

Jafar entra dans le bureau de Sinbad son amis de toujours, celui-ci était dans son habituel tenue un pantalon blanc et chemise de la même couleur avec un cardigan noir par-dessus, il avait un air décontracter. Jafar savait que son ami était tendu quand que ses membres d'équipe n'étaient pas revenus. Il savait à présent que Yamuraiha était saine et sauve, enfin saine…si Sharrkan ne poussait pas trop loin avec elle, et Jafar avait vu aussitôt cette nouvelle rapporter le poids de l'inquiétude s'envoler des épaules de son chef.

-Il a bien était jugés et rentre en prison, j'ai demandé a Drakon et Hinahoho de surveiller le convoi au cas où des alliés auraient l'idées incongrue de le sortir de la .

-Et Sharrkan, Masrur et Yamuraiha ils se reposent ?

-Masrur est partie s'occuper de sa petite sœur

-Ahh oui Morgiana…

-Oui, et Yamuraiha et Sarrkan bha…

-N'en dit pas plus Jafar…j'ai compris….faut vraiment insonorisés les pièces de l'immeuble…

-Mes oreilles t'en remercieraient Sin.

Alors que Sinbad allait continuer a discuter avec son bras droit son portable sonna et il décrocha avec une voix totu droit sortie de vendeur confirmés.

-Sindoria Compagnie bonjour…


	2. Chapter 2

Sindoria Compagnie : Professeur particulier.

Quand il entra dans la classe tout le monde se tut, certains adolescents sifflèrent d'admiration devant la carrure de l'homme. Il s'approcha pourtant d'un pas lent et fluide, comme si sa masse corporelle était aussi légère qu'une plume, il était à côté du bureau ou le directeur le présenter.

-Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de sport Hinahoho …

-Dites monsieur c'est quoi a votre visage ?

- On n'interrompe pas les gens ! S'insurgea le directeur

Pourtant le géant leva la main pour le calmer et se pencha vers l'enfant qu'il lui avait posé la question, il était plutôt petit dans cette classe remplis d'adolescent et il ne lui aurait pas donné plus de 12 ans, il avait une longue tresse bleus et de grand yeux bleus expressifs.

-C'est une cicatrice que j'ai eu quand j'étais enfant. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Aladin monsieur.

D'autres enfants rassurés par la gentillesse du géant a l'égard d'Aladin lui posèrent pleins de questions. Le directeur mécontent frappa sur le bureau pour réclamer le silence.

-Bon et bien je vous laisse avec ses sauvages.

Le sourire qu'avait le géant disparut pour regardait l'homme en face de lui, ses yeux dorés semblait plus froid et son visage qui était d'ordinaire rayonnant semblait dure et colérique.

-Si vous les nommés ainsi c'est normal qu'ils ne vous écoutent pas.

Le directeur de l'établissement eut un mouvement de recul et partis en râlant après ce maudit professeur de sport. Les enfants étaient tous surpris par la réaction du géant a part une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges et regard carmins. Lorsque le géant se releva il vit le regard de la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire rassurant auquel elle répondit instinctivement.

-Ohh vous avez vu il a réussi à faire sourire Morgiana

-Bon les enfants je vais répondre a vos nombreuses questions. Mais d'abord je vais me présenter peut être que cela répondra déjà a certains de vos interrogations. Je m'appelle Hinahoho, mon nom de famille est trop compliqué pour que je vous le donne, je viens de Russie, je suis aussi veuf et j'ai 5 enfants deux filles et trois garçons qui font ma fierté. Alors des questions ?

-Monsieur, vous connaissez Mor-san ?

Le géant bleu posa son regard sur le jeune Aladin, Morgiana les avaient prévenus il était intelligent même trop parfois.

-C'est ma voisine.

-Oh…

-Bon cette année nous allons commençait le programme avec la natation, puis l'endurance et pour finir l'escalade. Trois disciplines, trois trimestres, si nous ne pouvons accéder a la piscine ou au stade nous ferons un jeu collectif c'est bien compris ?

-Oui professeur.

Elle s'agripper a ses cheveux dans un silence religieux qui n'augurait rien de bon, Masrur était à ses côtés ne savant pas comment réagir, il aimait sa sœur de tout son cœur mais on ne lui avait jamais appris à montrer ses sentiments. Venant tout deux d'une famille nombreuse mais aux traits physiques unique ils avaient hérités d'une force impressionnante qui faisait le renom de leur clan.

Mais le pouvoir attirèrent beaucoup de gens et un soir le clan Fanalis se firent attaquer, Masrur et Morgiana furent les seul rescapés de se massacre, l'ainé se doutais que d'autres avaient survécus mais soit se cacher soit avaient était vendus. Mais il était trop jeune pour les aider, après tout il n'avait que 12 ans et sa sœur 4 lors de cette terrible nuit.

Ils avaient vécus dans la rue, Masrur volait ou faisait des combat clandestins pour nourrir sa jeune sœur qui garder le silence et une position de renfermement, les bras croisés sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Ce n'est que grâce à la rencontre de Sinbad âgés de 21 ans qu'ils purent avoir une vie.

Ils avaient néanmoins déjà passés un an dans les rues de la ville et cela les avaient marqués encore aujourd'hui. Masrur avec le temps était devenus très protecteur avec sa jeune sœur et les autres membres de l'organisation étaient devenus leur famille.

Alors quand Morgiana était rentré le visage sombre les bras autour des épaules en signe de protection Pisti la deuxième fille de l'organisation qui revenait de la fac lâcha ses livres et hurla le nom de Masrur dans l'immeuble.

-Tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? Questionna enfin Sinbad

Masrur voulait l'emmener à leur appartement mais elle demandait après Sinbad et même si cela attisa la jalousie de l'ainé il obéit a l'urgence de la voix de sa sœur.

-Dans mon école, vous savez celle qui réunis a la fois les lycéens et les collégiens ?

-Oui, le collège de Ko.

-Le directeur est très étrange, de plus les professeurs me font froid dans le dos, et il y a ses garçons… Aladin est un génie et il a très vite rejoins ma classe alors qu'il a deux ans de moins que nous. Il vit avec Alibaba qui est en dernière année, ils sont orphelins, mais les professeurs les regardent étrangement.

-Oui mais il est intelligent je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état.

-Des enfants ayant les mêmes compétences qu'Aladin on disparut, les rumeurs… chaque fois que je vois un des professeurs me regardait je tremble comme si il me convoiter. J'ai fait attention grand frère je te jure je n'ai pas montre ma force.

Morgiana l'appelait peu « grand frère » et surtout pas avec un regard remplis de larmes et terrorisés. La jeune fille était forte de nature et très doué en combat, elle avait fini par atteint le niveau de son frère et en était fière mais aujourd'hui elle ressemblait à une petite enfant seule et perdue.

Ils avaient changé de ville il y a peu et la jeune fille avait souhaité étudier dans une école et non par correspondance comme les enfants d'Hinahoho. Masrur avait accepté sa requête mais il la regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui. Sinbad croise ses mains et posa son menton dessus.

-Je vais m'en charger Morgiana, je ne vais pas laisser des enfants en danger, mais je ne veux..

-Je veux y retourner, je connais plus les lieux, je peux vous aider !

Masrur se mit a sourire, ça c'était sa petite sœur, il regard Sinbad et acquiesça.

-Ok

Sinbad se retourna vers Jafar.

-Fait moi un topo sur cet établissement et appelle moi Hinahoho il est le plus qualifié pour ce boulot.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard le professeur de sport de la partie collégiens «tomba malade » et du démissionner, grâce à Pisti qui avait piraté le réseau de Ko elle avait pu induire le chef d'établissement vers un candidat au poste intéressant. Le géant n'avait pas refusé lorsque Sinbad lui parla d'enfant en danger et de possible trafic.

-Effectivement, Morgiana avait raison, il y a bien eu 5 disparition recensé : Hakuryuu et sa sœur Hakuei Ren, Kassim Mikhum, Titus Alexis et Sphintus Carmen, seul quatre sont originaire de l'établissement Hakuei était à la fac mais a disparu en même temps que son jeune frère de leur famille d'accueil, ils ont pensés a une fugue. Kassim était en dernière année de lycée, Titus et Sphintus avaient des cours en commun mais étaient en 2eme années de lycée.

-Pas de quoi vraiment les reliés hormis l'établissement Ko. Jafar, Pisit a pu nous trouver d'autre donnés ?

- Oui mais cryptées elle essaie de craquer le code je te tiens informé. Hinahoho à commencer sa journée j'espère que tout va bien se passer.

-Oh je n'en doute pas après tout il adore les enfants et ils le lui rendre bien. Au faite Drakon est en place ?

-Oui même si ce rôle ne lui plait vraiment pas…

-Je pense bien mais nécessiter fait loi, il est le seul avec Hinahoho qui peut rentrer dans cet établissement sans faire de vague.

-Il a dit je cite : « Si Sinbad veut faire le pingouin il y a qu'a y aller lui-même »

-Ahh Drakon et les costards…

-Et les lunettes…

-Quoi, tu lui as donné des lunettes….pourquoi faire ?

Jafar se mit à sourire diaboliquement.

-Pour parfaire son déguisement d'inspecteur.

-Ahhh il va me haïr….

Sinbad laissa retomber ses avant-bras sur son bureau sous le rire de son ami.

-Disons que sans les lunettes et juste en costard Drakon faisait trop…

-Agent gouvernemental ? Ahh Drakon restera toujours Drakon.

Quand une camionette noir non loin de l'établissement scolaire de Ko se trouvait Pisti et Drakon, la jeune fille ne pouvait rire que de Drakon en voyant son costume. Jafar avait fort, il lui avait donné un vieux pantalon brun une chemise beige et une veste brune de la même couleur de son pantalon, avec un horrible nœud papillon, de grosse lunette ronde sur ses yeux dorés, il avait coiffés ses cheveux verts en arrière pour lui donner l'apparence d'un gentille inspecteur de l'académie.

L'attitude bougonne de l'homme ne faisait qu'amplifiait le rire de la blonde, les larmes aux cheveux elle reprenait doucement son souffle pour donner a son ami un émetteur.

-Avec ça je pourrais te contacter et avec celui-là je pourrais scanner les environs, donc n'hésite pas à demander la visiter de tout l'établissement.

-Ok.

Drakon sortie de l'habitacle de la camionnette se retourna pour prendre une serviette brune usé par le temps rajusta ses lunettes et souffla pour faire disparaitre son air sérieux et colérique qu'il portait en permanence contre le visage d'un homme plus niais et un peu perdu.

Arrivée devant le lieu de rendez-vous avec le directeur celui-ci paraissait gênée et soucieux. Mais le membre de Sindoria Compagnie savait manipuler les gens a la perfection, après tout il était un ancien soldat.

-Je vous pris de nous excuser encore pour ce désagrément, nous avons dû chambouler tous nos planning et l'homme qui s'occupait de votre dossier étant encore en vacances on m'a affecté à cette tâche, je me présente Matthew Smith.

-Oh…et bien je peux comprendre…heumm…Je suis Koubun Ka le directeur adjoint de l'établissement.

« Oh alors il n'est pas le directeur de l'établissement, essaie de voir qui cela peut être » murmura la voix de Pisit à travers l'écouteur.

-Heuu je n'étais pas censé voir le directeur ? Drakon semblait perturbé et ennuyer de la situation ce qui donna une bouffé d'angoisse a Koubun.

-Euh et bien Dame Gyokuen Ren n'est pas disponible pour l'instant.

« Ren ? Comme Hakuei et Hakuryuu Ren ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

-Oh et bien ce n'est pas grave, on commence par la visite des lieux puis par les professeurs ? Je pense que sa suffira mon prédécesseur avait un très bon dossier vous concernant je pense donc que cela suffira.

Koubun tourna la tête en soupirant soulagé, Drakon ne loupa aucune des mimiques du directeur adjoint. Cette directrice était décidément bien étrange comme cet endroit.

Les pleures d'un enfant dans une pièce sombre emplissait la pièce, la douleur et la peine de l'enfant se ressentait par sa complainte et pourtant personne ne viendrait sauve cette enfant. La petite fille releva le visage, ses yeux bleus autrefois si vive étaient ternes ses cheveux furent coupés maladroitement dans un carré approximatif. Les genoux contre sa poitrine sa robe noire cachait a peine son corps malmenés et les bleus couvrant ses jambes.

La jeune enfant avait aussi perdu beaucoup de poids et de force, le bruit de pas venant de l'extérieure terrorisa l'enfant, elle n'avait plus confiance dans les adultes. Le corps tendu contre le mur le visage figé par la peur la porte s'ouvrit doucement avec une voix féminin et pourtant remplis de menace l'appelant par son prénom comme un jeu malsain.

-Yamuraiha…..

-Pitié ! Hurla la jeune femme en se relevant dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Sharrkan, le corps couvèrent de sueur, le cœur battant a tout rompre elle était paniquer cherchant ou elle était hurlait dès qu'elle sentait un mouvement ou entendait un bruit. Perdu dans les affres de son cauchemar les yeux voilés par la peur elle confondait le rêve de la réalité.

Sharrkan avait toujours eu le sommeil lège à cause de son passé, mais aussi par les nuits de sa compagne. Oh elle ne rêvait pas souvent de son atroce passé mais lorsqu'elle le faisait il était impossible a la calmer tant les évènements l'avait traumatisé. Alors quand il ouvrit les yeux tel un hibou à l'affut d'une souris a 2h48 il savait que c'était dû aux mouvements de Yamuraiha et de ses gémissements.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour caresser les bras dénudés de sa compagne pour la soulager, il lui murmura des mots doux en vain la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus violente dans ses mouvements. Bientôt elle se réveillerait et il ne pourrait plus l'aider, aussi la mort dans l'âme il dû se résigner a appeler de l'aide, malgré l'heure tardive son correspondant décrocha à la deuxième tonalité.

-C'est Yamu…

-On arrive répondit la voix claire de Sinbad

L'avantage d'habitait dans le même immeuble était la rapidité a venir sur les lieux lors de soucis tels que des crises de panique et d'angoisses, Sharrkan ne leva pas ses sourcils de surprises en voyant son patron encore habiller les yeux fatigués et les traits tirés de Jafar a ses côtés.

Sinbad allait parler lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement de Yamuraiha, il poussa aussitôt Sharrkan sur le côté pour se précipiter vers la jeune fille, l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie lui brisait le cœur et un instant il ragea faisant promettre milles mort a ses anciens tortionnaires. Il força la jeune femme a se couchait même en cirant et se débattant de toutes ses forces Sinbad restait le plus fort et ses avec facilité qu'il bloqua le haut de son corps pour sortir une aiguille il arracha avec ses dents le bouchon et administra le produit dans le bras de Yamuraiha. Elle hurla encore quelques instant puis ses cries se calmèrent en même temps que ses mouvements brutes, son corps devient lourd a mesure que ses yeux vitreux se refermer, pourtant un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux bleus et elle attrappa le bras de Sinbad qui la fixait avec attention.

-Gyokuen…

Sharrkan qui était resté au niveau de la porte avait entendu le nom de la directrice de Ko et c'était raidi, pourquoi donc Yamuraiha avait prononcé le nom de cette femme. Jafar tourna son visage vers celui en colère de Sinbad ils avaient compris toute suite la relation entre Gyokuen Aladin et Yamuraiha, trop de similarités entre les deux affaires avait éveillé la curiosité du patron de Sindoria Compagnie.

-Tu sais déjà la réponse a ta question Sharrkan.

Le jeune homme baisa la tête, une ride se formant entre ses deux sourcils et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Oui je m'en doutais, elle révèle souvent des noms de personnes liés a son enlèvement, je les notes.

Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet pour en sortir un petit carnet en cuir noir qu'il donna a Jafar, celui-ci l'ouvrit pour voir quelques pages griffonnait de phrases de lieux et de noms. Cette mine d'information ne pouvait qu'aider a coincé ces ordures. Lorsque Sharrkan avait appelé ils étaient encore en train de travailler sur les données de la visite de l'établissement de Ko.

Ils avaient trouvé un lieu qui pouvait servir de couverture pour les enlèvements des enfants. Drakon était actuellement avec Masrur partis voir cet endroit. Pisti travaillant encore sur les données cryptées volés dans l'ordinateur de Koubun.

Drakon avait troqué sa tenue d'inspecteur académique contre une tenue plus sombre, Masrur qui l'accompagnait portait un pantalon noir assez large et un tee shirt moulant pour avoir plus de mouvement fluide. Accompagné de lampes de poches les deux hommes descendaient au sous-sol de l'établissement, les ténèbres étaient si opaques qu'aucun son ne leurs parvenaient.

-D'après les informations de Pisti ce sous-sol ferait l'intégralité de l'établissement, c'est beaucoup trop grand pour un lieu scolaire. Surtout quand tu vois la taille de cette pièce qui est normal.

-Tu penses qu'on va trouver les enfants disparut ?

-Non, il y a peu de chance. Cherchons un passage.

Ils fouillèrent le sous-sol a la recherche d'une porte secrète et quand Masrur la trouva. Drakon souffla avant de poussait la porte il tâtonna a côté a la recherche de lumière qu'il trouva. La pièce était de même taille a la différence d'une porte au fond, Masrur grogna en s'approchant d'un des murs.

-Tu as trouvé quelques choses ?

-Oui et pas que de bonne nouvelles tiens.

Masrur se décala pour que son partenaire puisse voir le mur, plusieurs photos étaient affiches des enfants disparut et d'autres comme Aladin et Alibaba, mais aussi de Morgianna, mais aussi des photos a l'aspect plus veille qui attira l'œil de Drakon, lorsque son regard tomba sur la photo de Yamuraiha âgé de 5 ans il l'arracha du mur pour s'assurer de son existence réelle.

-Je crois que c'est plus grave, regard c'est Yamuraiha.

-Alors ils n'ont pas tous étaient arrêter ?

-Apparemment non….

-Elle est restait combien de temps prisonnière ?

-Ils l'on enlevé elle venait d'avoir 5 ans, c'est….Sinbad et moi l'avons trouvé elle venait d'avoir 15 ans. Va voir les autres pièces je vais appeler Sinbad.

-Ok

Drakon sortis son portable pour appeler son patron alors que Masrur parti voir les autres pièces mais qui étaient vides.

-Patron je crois qu'on a un souci

-Vous vous êtes fait repérer ?

-Non mais ceux qui sont dernière tout ça, sont à l' origine de l'organisation d' Al Thamen

-Oui je m'en doutais un peu, Yamuraiha a parler de Gyokuen.

-Je viens de trouver des photos de leurs cibles futur et aussi passé…

-Combien d'enfants en tout ?

-Les 5 disparut, Aladin, Alibaba, Morgianna aussi était sur leurs listes, Yamuraiha et les trois enfants qu'on avait découverts morts.

-Pourtant Yamuraiha nous avaient parlé d'autres enfants…

-Je pense que les disparut Aladin et Alibaba étaient plus liés que d'être juste des élèves ici.

-Tu crois qu'ils les ont enlevés et après relâcher mais c'est stupide

-Sauf si ils les ont conditionné ou même que les familles ou ils étaient furent de l'organisation. Après tout Hakuei et Hakuryuu porte bien le nom de famille de Gyokuen.

-Hmmm aah Pisti vient de finir de craquer le code, bon toi et Masrur vous fouter le camp tu prends tout en photo documents photos et vous filez en vitesse.

Drakon raccrocha appelant Masrur pour partir une fois les photos faites. Pisti venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son chef, les cernes sur son visage la vieillissait et la rendait fragile mais dans ses yeux chocolat brillaient une joie sans pareille.

-J'ai réussi.

Sinbad se retourna pour voir son employée avec son ordinateur portable contre elle toute trace de fatigue envolée.

-Hmmm aah Pisti vient de finir de craquer le code, bon toi et Masrur vous fouter le camp tu prends tout en photo documents photos et vous filez en vitesse.

Le chef de Sindoria Compagnie déposa son mobile sur son bureau et fit signe a la blonde de s'assoir et lui montre les donner. Pendant qu'elle lui monter les documents la jeune femme lui expliqua les trouvailles.

-J'ai trouvé les certificats de naissance de Hakuei et Hakuryu dans l'ordinateur, ils sont bien les enfants légitimes de Ren Gyokuen, ils sont les derniers d'une fratrie de quatre mais ils ont péris dans un incident. C'est à ce moment je pense qu'Al Thamen a contacter Gyokuen, elle a littéralement péter les plombs et a basculer. Peu de temps après cette incident les trois enfants et Yamuraiha ont étaient enlevés. Et la tiens-toi bien les autres enfants auraient bien étaient en contact les uns avec les autres. Peu de temps avant que tu sauves Yamuraiha elle aurait bien vus ces autres enfants et d'après les renseignements du carnet de Sharrkan ce sont bien eux.

-Pourtant il n'y a pas eu de dépôt de plainte pour enlèvement ?

-C'est là que j'ai du plancher, j'ai dû aller dans les archives de la police, pour Hakuei et Hakuryu leur mère les a confier a un couple proche, je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer leurs allégeance ou non pour Al Thamen. Pour Sinpthus il n'aurait disparu que quelques semaines, tout comme Titus et donc l'affaire a fini classé. Kassim et Alibaba venaient de quartier défavoriser, je doute qu'ils aient eu des parents.

-Et pour Aladin ?

-Rien, comme s'il n'avait pas exister.

-Et une déclaration auprès de la mairie pour sa naissance ?

-Non…tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Yamuraiha ?

-Tu insinues quoi exactement Pisti ?

-Même si c'est jeune a 13 ans elle aurait pu…

-Aladin n'est pas mon enfant.

La voix fatiguée de la jeune femme fit sursauter la blonde, elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la pièce un kimono beige et vert tombant négligemment sur ses frêles épaules, sa tête vacillant contre le montant de la porte Yamuraiha souffla en fermant les yeux pour reprendre contenance.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu me rappeler de ça… J'ai était lâche, et je n'ai pas pu les sauver…

-Yamuraiha tu étais toi aussi en danger

-Mais j'étais la plus veille j'aurais dû…Sinbad j'aurais dû…

-Pourquoi Aladin te ressemble autant ?

-Clonage…

-Quoi ?

-Ils ont essayez d'implanter mes capacités dans d'autres enfants ayant les même attraits que moi, ou un ADN se rapprochant mais cela n'as marché et les trois autres enfants de mon âge n'ont pu tenir leurs 11eme anniversaires. Sans compter les enfants qu'ils avaient déjà vendus et qui sont aussi morts… Puis ils ont enlevés de jeune enfants juste pour leurs implanter mes cellules et les conditionner et renvoyer chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils auraient besoin d'eux.

-Sphintus et Titus ?

-Ainsi que Kassim et Alibaba, mais eux sont resté plus longtemps pour vérifier leurs tests, je ne pourrais pas te dire si Hakuei et Hakuryuu on était touché par ses expériences. En revanche je peux t'affirmer de Gyokuen s'occuper de nous, elle était notre nourrice. Je plains cette femme, elle essayer de nous donner de l'amour à sa manière et je voyais sa souffrance, dans ses yeux brillaient une folie qui pouvait la faire basculer à tout instant. Ils l'on manipulés allégrement pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle.

-Et Aladin dans tout ça ?

-Ils se sont servis de mère porteuse, oh il y a eu plusieurs essaie, et puis vers mes 13ans ils m'ont ramener un bébé, j'ai dû m'en occuper… J'avais juste 13ans et je me retrouvais la grande sœur de trois enfants deux de 5 ans et un de quelques jours. Quelques mois avant que tu n'arrives ils ont repris les garçons et je n'ai jamais su ils les avaient emmenés.

-Ils les ont placés dans un internat et peu de temps après l'établissement de Ko a était créé.

-Et Gyokuen des nouvelles ? Questionna Sinbad

- En fait elle aurait disparu en même temps que ces enfants, mort ou disparition volontaire je n'ai pas assez d'élément pour te confirmer ça.

-Hmm Al Thamen ferait le ménage ?

-Il ne faut pas qu'Aladin et Alibaba tombent entre leurs mains Sinbad

-Et ils sont ou actuellement Pisti ?

-Dans le dortoir du lycée….Pourquoi ?

Sinbad se précipita pour joindre Drakon.

-Sinbad ?

-Vous êtes ou ?

-On va sortir du sous-sol rejoindre le van.

-Changement de plan, on doit faire évacuer Aladin et Alibaba.

-Ok.

Drakon raccrocha et se tourna vers Masrur un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-On fait évacuer les petits on change de programme. Toi tu vas les retrouver je vais faire diversion avec un incendie. Dès que tu entendras la sirène tu évacues.

-Ok

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, Masrur courrait vite et silencieusement dans les escaliers, si Sinbad avait décidé de changer de programme cela n'était pas de bon augure. Il souffla arrivant devant la porte de la chambre que partager les deux garçons, il posa son oreille pour écouter et des bruits étouffer de bagarre lui parvient.

Masrur ne chercha pas a savoir il défonça la porte pour voir deux hommes cagoulés s'en prendre aux deux garçons qui essayer tant bien que mal de fuir a leurs agresseurs. Aladin n'avait plus sa tresse et les larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues rondes, Alibaba avait un bleu qui se formait sur la joue et l'arcade droite ouverte.

Le Fanalis redressa les poings son pied droit en avant en position d'attaque =, le choc avec les deux hommes fut brutal et rapide. Ses adversaires étaient plus nombreux et rapide que lui mais il avait la force et l'expérience qui leurs manquaient. Lorsque le roux pus tenir la nuque de son adversaire il n'hésita pas a la tourner pour l'achever, se retrouvant a égalité avec son autre adversaire.

Mais celui-ci ne voulais pas mourir et sortie une arme, tant pis pour la discrétion il devait tuer cet individus, mais Alibaba poussa l'homme cagoulé pour l'empêcher de tuer Masrur. Celui-ci acheva alors l'homme a terre et se retourna vers les deux garçons a demi térrifier.

-Je viens vous aider venez avec moi.

Alibaba se mis devant Aladin un air déterminé accrocher dans ses yeux, le plus jeune s'aggrippa a son ainé les larmes ne coulant plus mais étant méfiant.

-Ne nous approchez pas !

-Chut ne crie pas si d'autre viennent je ne pourrais pas tous les arrêter, il faut qu'on fuit venez.

-Non !

-Je comprends que tu sois méfiant mais je ne suis pas un ennemi.

-Tu es le grand frère de Mor-san ? Questionna timidement le plus jeune sortant du dos du blond.

-Oui, elle t'as parlé de moi ?

-Oui aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit une phrase que je n'avais pas compris.

-Laquelle ?

-Bientôt un orage rouge viendra t'aider, tu pourras enfin laisser tes ailes se déployer. C'est ce que Sinbad et mon frère mon appris et tu devrais avoir confiance en eux.

Masrur laissa un sourire naitre sur son visage renfermer, sa petite sœur l'étonnerait toujours, il en était si fière. Il tendit la main a l'enfant qu'il la saisit, pourtant l'ainé ne bougea pas, ce fut Aladin qui pris la main de son ami pour le tirer avec lui dans les couloirs pour fuir leurs poursuivants. Au même moment une alarme se mis a sonner.

-Ne vous éloignez pas de moi, c'est une diversion d'un ami

Le bruit de son micro a l'oreille grinça avant que le jeune homme n'entende la voix de son collègue lui donnant sa position.

-J'ai eu deux invités, j'espère que toi ça va ?

- Oui je n'ai vus personne, tu as les enfants ?

-Oui assure mes arrières on sort dans 10 secondes côté nord.

-Je suis dans le van a l'entrée Nord tu n'auras que 2 mètres à faire. Je suis en position pour te couvrir c'est quand tu veux.

Le jeune Fanalis courra avec les deux enfants qui peinaient a suivre le rythme effrénée de leurs ainé. Le bruit de pas lourd a leurs trousses fit soupire Masrur qui poussa les deux garçons dans la voiture pour se retourner. Les hommes étaient encore loin pour le corps a corps mais l'étincelle métallique que le roux vit lui indiquer que les hommes étaient armés et allaient sans servir.

-Masrur vite monte.

Drakon hurla après le roux qui ferma la porte, aussitôt la voiture partis en direction de Sindoria Compagnie. Ils avaient pris assez d'avance et la voiture de police qui les dépassa rassura les deux hommes, ils allaient avoir encore du répit avant d'être poursuivit. Drakon sortit son portable avant de le posé sur le tableau de bord en haut-parleur.

-Sinbad, on a les gamins, on est sur le chemin, j'espère que tu as encore de la place dans ton immeuble.

-T'inquiète pas, Pisti Morgianna et Yamuraiha ont tout préparé…

-Yamu ?

La voix surprise d'Alibaba et Aladin fit hausser un sourcil a Drakon et tourner Masrur vers eux.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Les garçons on vous expliquera tout une fois arriver répondit la voix clame et sage de Sinbad.

Mais les garçons étaient tellement fatigués que les explications durent se remettre au lendemain, ils furent surpris de voir Yamuraiha, Aladin malgré ses 2 ans se souvenait très bien d'elle et Alibaba étant plus vieux se souvenait parfaitement d'elle. La jeune femme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant des excuses alors que les garçons l'entouraient de leurs bras.

Puis il eut les révélations, et la terrible vérité pour Aladin qui sourit.

-Si je vis c'est grâce à toi, Clone ou pas cela n'as pas d'importance.

-Exact et vous pouvez vivre ici avec nous.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Alibaba nous n'avons nulle part où aller et notre seul famille est ici… de plus nous ne sommes pas en sécurité dehors seul.

-Tu es décidément aussi intelligent que Yamuraiha c'est effrayant.

-Héé c'est mon petit frère c'est normal !

-Bon bha on reste alors.

-Pour ce qui est de l'établissement comment ça va se passer oncle Sinbad ?

-Oh notre adorable Pisti a envoyer de fausses plainte au rectorat qui je cite « indigner de cet établissement la fait aussitôt fermer ». Allez visiter votre appartement maintenant et prenez vos marques, Morigianna je compte sur toi pour les aider.

-Oui mon oncle.

Les trois enfants partirent sourirent aux lèvres enfin heureux, dans le bureau Masrur, Yamuraiha et Drakon regardaient Sinbad.

-Al Thamen n'est donc pas défait, il nous faudra rester sur nos gardes. Je compte sur vous pour l'instant souffler, profiter de vos moments de répits. De plus Spartos revient dans une semaine.

Les quatre adultes se saluèrent avant de partirent rejoindre leurs proches et se reposait de cette affaire qui avait ouvert bien des plaies.


	3. Chapter 3

Sindoria Compagnie 3 : Au bal Masqué

La musique pulsait sous ses doigts, il laissa son sourire s'agrandir et releva son casque sur ses oreilles, regardant les couples se frôlaient timidement ou bien se frottaient honteusement, il adore le zouk, cette musique chaude et sensuel avait un certain pouvoir sur les gens car elle touchait n'importe qui et donner l'envie de bouger.

Les yeux fermaient il se balançait sous la musique entrainante qu'il contrôlait, il se sentait tellement a sa place parmi la foule, pourtant peu nombreuse. Quelques gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de ses tempes, il les essuya négligemment avant de se concentré sur son travail.

Le jeune dj, se permit un rire lorsqu'il vit les joues rouges de son ami Sharrkan alors sa compagne Yamuraiha dansait lascivement contre lui, le jeune homme mis une musique plus rythmer il fut rejoint par Pisti. La jeune fille avait relâché des cheveux et les avaient légèrement bouclés lui arrivant en dessous des oreilles, une jolie robe rose et blanche, il détourna ses yeux noisettes, cette fille le rendait dingue mais il était trop timide pour oser l'approcher.

-Alors tu t'amuses bien Spartos ?

-Oui je suis surtout content d'être enfin rentré à la maison.

-Tu m'as manque.

-Pisti ne dit pas ce genre de chose.

-Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué peux être ?

-Si mais c'est gênant…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est gênant de dire ce qui est vrai, tu es si timide Spartos.

-Et sinon des nouvelles de ta mère ?

-Maman va bien, toujours autant déborder par ses affaires, et depuis qu'on a acquis la certitude qu'Al Thamen est toujours actif elle est d'autant plus motiver.

-Tu peux au moins être fière de ta mère, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Je sais bien qu'elle est très réputé comme procureur mais je m'inquiète, personne ne prend soin d'elle. Depuis que Papa est mort i ans elle a plongé à corps perdu dans son travail.

-Ca dû être dure pour toi…

Pisti regarda le visage de son ami avec un grand sourire malgré les yeux brillant de larmes.

-J'ai rencontré Sinbad peu de temps après cette tragédie et puis j'ai pu t'avoir toi, mais aussi Sharrkan, Hinahoho, Drakon, Masrur et Morgianna, Jafar, Yamuraiha…vous êtes ma famille. Dire que je ne souffre pas est faux, mais j'ai plus de liens avec vous.

-Tu sais pourquoi ta mère t'a confié à Sinbad

-Je sais pour ma sécurité, mais n'empêche que j'aurais préféré vivre avec elle…

-Je comprends…

-Regarde-moi ces deux là

Spartos dirigea son regard vers Yamuraiha et Sharrkan collaient l'un contre l'autre ils se dévoraient des yeux avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Psiti croisa les bras sur la poitrine avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quand je pense qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester 5 min dans la même pièce sans se criait dessus.

-Oui c'est vrai…en même temps c'est de la faute à Sharrkan…

-Hmm d'ailleurs c'est pas a un bal qu'ils se sont rencontré ?

La musique changea pour une plus douce « Avec toi » de Medhy Custos.

Oh I, Oh I

Avec toi, j'ai l'impression

Que je vis enfin le grand Amour

Oh I, Oh I

Avant de te connaître, je ne peux pas nier

Que je mettais les filles, dans le même panier

Je traitais de baltringues ceux qui pleuraient

Mais aujourd'hui mes yeux sont noyés

A ta vie je rêve de m'ajouter

Comme on ajoute des balles dans un barillet

Car depuis qu'mon coeur est enrayé

Je veux qu'tu sois mon seul canon scié

Pisti haussa les sourcils en ricanant et regarda l'air amuser de Spartos.

-Je crois qu'ils ne remarquent même pas à quel point cette chanson leurs ressemble.

Maintenant je suis pris dans tes filets

Mais je n'ai pas envie de me faufiler

Et je suis prêt à tout chambouler

Pour me raccrocher comme un boulet

Jusqu'ici je n'ai eu de cesse de cavaler

Je n'ai jamais porté de harnais

Mais si c'est toi qui devient mon jockey

Je serai aussi docile qu'un poney

-Ah pour ça le boulet il l'as était, il ne la lâchait plus, pauvre Yamuraiha

-Oh elle m'a confié qu'elle avait adorait son acharnement.

J'aimerai que tu sois mon sunday

Du lundi au lundi lady

Près de toi chaque jour m'éveiller

Avec toi fêter tous mes birthdays

J'ai l'impression

Love love love love

Avec toi, j'ai l'impression

Que je vis enfin le grand Amour

Love love love love

Oh I, Oh I

Avec toi, j'ai l'impression

Que je vis enfin le grand Amour

Pisti soupira en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, se lissant aller contre le torse de Spartos celui-ci ce mis à sourire et l'entoura de ses bras, il posa sa tête au sommet de sa tête, la jeune fille avait beau avoir 20 ans elle avait toujours une petite taille ce qui la complexée trouvait un attrait charmant pour le roux.

Ils observaient leurs amis profitaient de leurs moments de répit, Ils étaient enfin tous réunis. Aladin et Alibaba avaient réussis a s'intégrée assez rapidement et tout ça grâce à Morgianna et aux enfants d'Hinahoho qui restaient souvent ensemble, tous les huit étaient âgés entre 12 et 17 ans.

Il y avait les faux jumeaux Sesi et Tikaani de 17ans tout comme Alibaba, puis Kaleo âgés de 16ans 2eme garçon d'Hinahoho, Wikolia et Morgianna avaient le même âge 14ans, Akamu et Aladin eux avaient 12ans.

Ils étaient réunis tous ensemble dans une pièce adjacente pour faire une partie de jeux vidéo sous le regard d'Hinahoho qui s'amusait comme un fou.

Drakon et sa femme Gabrielle étaient à l'écart dansant tendrement, Sinbad profitait pour s'adonner a son vis la boisson sous l'œil courroucé de Jafar qui se tenait au fond de la pièce cacher par les ombres a moitié découvert, ses traits tirés il semblait luttait contre un mal que le jeune couple connaissait bien. Masrur était aux côtés de son patron une assiette du buffet remplis avec une arête de poisson dépassant de sa bouche. Leur regard coula sur le dernier couple Sharrkan et Yamuraiha, replongeant dans leurs souvenirs.

Trois ans, seulement trois ans qu'elle respirait l'air frais de la liberté, Pisti et sa joie de vivre l'ayant beaucoup aidé elle apprenait encore à avoir une vie normale. Ce soir elle était en mission pour Sindoria Compagnie, l'équipe lui avait demandé de se joindre a eu ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie.

Sindoria Compagnie avait était engagés pour faire échouer un assassinat, Hinahoho, Masrur, Jafar et Gabrielle restaient avec les enfants alors que Sinbad, Drakon et Yamuraiha avaient pris le premier avion pour rejoindre leur commanditaire.

Ils furent accueillis par deux hommes en costard et celui qui devait être leur contact c'était un homme à la peau mate et aux yeux bruns soulignés par un traits de khôl les traits de son visage était fins et gracieux, un sourire aux lèvres charmeur il regardait le groupe arrivait. Des grands bracelets en or ornaient ses poignets et bras dégagés, il portait une djellaba beige décorait par des fines broderies en or, avec un keffieh de la même élégance que sa tenue ne laissant que quelques mèches blanches dépassaient, et un serpent autour du cou de couleur blanc et jaune il semblait endormis autour de son propriétaire.

Ce détail intrigua Yamuraiha qui le dévisagea sous le regard amuser de son interlocuteur, il prit lui pris la main pour l'embrasser doucement en s'inclinant vers les hommes, la jeune fille peu habituer à ce genre d'intérêts s'embourberas de rouges et cacha son visage sous ses mains.

-La relation avec les serpents est typique du peuple du désert blanc, nous sommes des parents éloignés de hautes noblesses égyptiennes, et mon employeur est le dernier descendant de l'ancienne royauté.

-Je pensais qu'après Cléopâtre il n'y avait plus personne sur le trône ?

-Oh nous sommes plus ancien que Cléopâtre, nous ne venons pas de la branche des généraux d'Alexandre le Grand.

-Impressionnant…J'aimerais en apprendre plus…

-Je pense que nos Princes se feront une joie de vous apprendre les coutumes et les histoires de notre peuple.

-Vos Princes ?intervient Sinbad

-Oui vous avez étaient contacter par Ahmed Amun-Ra, Armakan et Sharrkan sont ses deux fils. Bon suivez-moi je vais vous expliquez votre rôle en chemin.

Le groupe monta à l'arrière d'une voiture noir luxueuse pendant que les deux gardes du corps étaient à l'avant pour les conduire. Sinbad était sur la banquette en face de son contact qui avait la jambe gauche replier sur la droite les mains liées sur le genou toujours le même sourire aux lèvres ,à gauche de son chef il y avait Yamuraiha et Drakon se trouvait à sa droite.

-Il vous faudra changer de tenue pour passer plus inaperçu, votre venus est tenus secrète et connu que de 4 personnes dont le roi, les deux princes et moi faisons partis. Je me présente Narmes Titi je suis le bras droit du roi, mais aussi le conseiller s'occupant des relations avec les autres nations. Lorsque le grand père de notre chef c'est fait connaître comme membre de la royauté Egyptienne, le gouvernement nous a vu comme une menace et pour faire taire toutes possible révoltes nous a octroyer des terres dans le désert. Mais les enfants de notre chef avaient déjà implantes leurs pouvoirs dans plusieurs domaines et étaient pour la plupart de riches investisseurs, ce qui a donner très vite un mini pays.

-Oui j'en avais entendu, la Russie et les Nations Unis ainsi que l'Europe avaient beaucoup parlé de cette histoire, La famille Amun-Ra c'était faufiler tel un serpent dans les finances de plusieurs entreprises, et c'est ainsi que pieds et poings liés les gouvernements ont dû abdiquer voir un nouveau Royaume nommé Héliopath se crée au sein d'un pays. Un peu comme le Vatican a Rome…

-Vous semblez bien connaître notre histoire monsieur ?

-Drakon.

-Oui, vous avez raison notre premier roi avait fait un choix intelligent avec ses enfants et la génération de mon roi à continuer dans cette voix. Ils sont fortunés et on des relations partout mais aussi des ennemis, et ceux-ci en veulent après notre roi.

-Pourquoi ne pas intervenir vous-même ?

-Cela donnerait une preuve qu'Héliopath a une armée, toute cette histoire est une affaire de politique, fort déplaisant j'en conviens. Beaucoup de peuple nomades sont venus nous rejoindre au fils des ans et on grossit notre groupe, nous sommes maintenant un pays à part entière tant par son nombres d'habitants mais par l'autorisation de la création d'un état par le gouvernement Egyptien. Et cela a du nécessiter la création d'une armée malheureusement, mais les autres pays nous verraient alors comme une menace pouvant attaquer l'Egypte. Nous sommes à la base un peuple du désert voulant se sédentarisés.

-Comment vous nous avez trouvé ? Nous ne sommes pas vraiment connus encore…

-Salomon

Yamuraiha releva la tête soudainement très attentive aux moindre paroles de l'homme en face d'elle pourtant il ne rajouta aucun mot comme si ce nom expliquer tout, Sinbad ne remarqua ses épaules tendus et son souffle bloquer que lorsqu'il relâcha la pression et ferma les yeux pour accepter cette explication peu fournis.

-Soit, vous avez déjà une idée sur la date ?

-Le seul moment où le ou les tueurs auraient l'occasion de tuer notre roi est samedi soir au bal. Les investisseurs et plusieurs diplomates seront présents.

-Hmm ça nous laisse 3 jours pour tout préparé. Drakon ?

-Oui ?

-Toi et Yamuraiha vous iraient cherchés les plans pour que nous puissions les analyser, nous nous ferons passer pour des nouveaux serveurs.

-Hmm Sinbad tu ne pourras pas passer inaperçu, tout comme toi Drakon non il vaudrait mieux que toi tu te fasses passer pour un nouvel investisseur et Drakon soit ton garde du corps, cela ne semblera pas choqué les gens de voir des gardes du corps. Pendant que moi plus discrète infiltrera les serveurs.

Narmes Titi décroisa ses jambes et tourna une partie de son torse pour mieux voir la jeune femme en pleine concentration, les yeux mi-clos on pouvait voir tout son intellect travaillait, elle mit sa main sous son menton pour se tenir puis releva la tête.

-Mademoiselle vous semblait très intelligente.

Sinbad semblait nerveux mais seul œil avertit aurait pu le voir,Drakon plus calme posa une main rassurante sur la jambe de Yamuraiha pour prendre un contact visuel avec elle. Il murmura une phrase dans une langue que seul Sinbad put comprendre.

-La salle de bal sera composer de balcon, et de petits recoin sombre très pratique pour attire une personne ou pour tirer à distance.

Ajouta Sinbad, ce qui détourna le visage de Narmes Titi de Yamuraiha. Le messager repris sa pose décontracter avec ses jambes repliées et ses mains croiser sur son genou.

-Nous n'avons pas l'habitude que les femmes participent à ce genre d'activité, vous savez nous sommes assez vieux jeux dirons nous, notre…armée n'est composer que d'hommes et les femmes en politique ne cours pas les rues.

-Vous ne les laissez pas avoir un droit de regard ?

-Oh si mais la plupart de ses familles sont aussi vieux jeux et donc peu de femmes prennent leurs indépendances. Les seules femmes qui ont vraiment montré la voix sont les défuntes reines : Maât, Nout et Hathor. Ces trois femmes ont révolutionnait la place de la femme dans nos rangs mais nous sommes encore loin des européens.

-Vous pensez qu'un membre proche de la famille peut avoir un rôle dans cette menace ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Hmm il nous faudrait quelqu'un de proche pour faire une surveillance rapprocher…

- Seul les membres de la famille ou des proches peuvent s'approcher de près, cela risque d'être difficile.

Sinbad regarda Yamuraiha avec un sourire moqueur, la jeune femme croisa les bras et tourna la tête en gonflant ses joues, Drakon laissa un rire lui échapper. Narmes Titi qui avait suivi l'échange sembla comprendre et éclata de rire.

-Je suis sûr que Sharrkan appréciera le cadeau…

Sinbad se redressa et son aura se fit plus menaçant, alors que la seule femme de la voiture semblait se cachait dans le siège pour disparaitre.

-Le sujet est clos je pense non ?

-Oui, pour plus de sécurité il faudra changer votre nom mademoiselle

-Isis murmura Yamuraiha

-Choix judicieux et fort habile. Oh nous voilà arriver.

Les membres de Sindoria Compagnie regardèrent alors les lieux se trouvant devant eux, un magnifique palais avec des palmiers et des fontaines d'eau, des enfants courraient dans les rues alors qu'en contre bas un marché s'attelait à ranger leurs fournitures pour rentrer chez soi avant que la nuit ne tombe.

-Nous avons reconstruit un ancien palais, notre passion pour notre histoire est authentique. Nous avons un pavillon pour les invités.

-Nous n'allons pas être trop près des autres invités ?

-Non, ils ne viennent que la veille vendredi.

-Nous aurons donc le temps de tout préparer, Yamuraiha par contre il vaut mieux que tu ailles dans les appartements de la famille royale.

-Oui, ne sortez pas encore de la voiture, on va vous emmener discrètement la bas pour éviter de faire le lien entre vous et eux.

-Bien, mais comment je vais pouvoir vous contacter ?

-Prend ça.

Drakon lui tendit une oreillette et lui caressa tendrement la tête.

-Tu vas y arriver Hanaë.

-Merci Drakon.

Yamuraiha était seule dans le grand couloir au ton beige, les bas-reliefs représentant la famille royale étaient finement gravés dans les murs ornés de riches peintures. La jeune fille avait l'impression de replongés dans le temps, une musique que son père lui chantait avant qu'elle ne se fasse enlevée lui revient en mémoire. En caressant doucement les murs elle se mis à fredonner le chant avant de laisser sa voix chanter la comptine enfantine.

بابا جي أمتي

جي الساعة 6

راكب ولا ماشي

راكب بسكيلتة

حمرا و لا بيضة

بيضة زي القشطة

أفتحو له السكة

و أضربوله سلام

(Quand Papa va-t-il venir ?

Il viendra à 6 heures.

En roulant ou à pied ?

En roulant à bicyclette.

Elle est rouge ou blanche ?

Blanche comme la crème.

Ouvre-lui s'il te plait

Et salue-le.)

-Oh vous parlez Arabe ? Questionna Narmes Titi en revenant d'une pièce les bras charger de vêtement.

-Je parle Arabe, Français, Anglais, Japonais et Russe.

-Vous êtes une femme décidemment très mystérieuse

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous n'avez pas le profil d'une fille de bonne famille, vous êtes jeune, vous êtes très réfléchis avez une bonne déduction et apprenez très vite…

-On m'a souvent traité de génie enfant et apprendre était la seule chose que j'avais vraiment le droit. Excusez-moi je m'égards dans mes souvenirs, je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette situation.

-Première mission ? L'air contrarié du conseiller ne plus guère à la jeune fille.

-Surtout ou je suis seul de mon cote.

-Si vous n'êtes pas équipé pourquoi vous ont ils laissaient partir de votre côté ?

-Qui vous a dit que je suis inoffensive ? Répondit Yamuraiha les yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

Narmes Titi souri gentiment, ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à arriver devant deux grandes portes dorés.

-Voici les appartements mis à votre dispositions Isis le prince Sharrkan viendra vous voir d'ici peu pour préparer le bal et la rencontre de la famille au diner de ce soir.

Narmes ouvrit les portes laissant Yamuraiha entrait, il lui tendit les vêtements qu'elle devait porter pour le diner du soir, et referma les portes. Yamuraiha regardait les portes se fermaient devant elle et soupira pour évacuer son surplus de stresse.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son nouvel habitat, elle grimaça tout était trop riches, trop grand elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ce monde de riche. Elle avait eu tellement l'habitude du minimum que lorsqu'elle eut une chambre et une salle de bain pour elle, Yamuraiha avait d'abord demandé à Jafar la permission. Heureusement elle c'était vite adapter dans sa nouvelle vie, elle en était elle-même surprise.

Sinbad et Jafar savaient la vérité, son subconscient avait tout rejeté en bloc elle avait d'ailleurs peu de souvenirs, son esprit se protégeant par une amnésie, mais la nuit une fois toutes ses barrières tombés elle était vulnérable et revivait sans cesse son passé.

Yamuraiha posa son tas d'habits sur la commode en bois exotique elle aimait le bois et l'odeur épicés que dégageait cet endroit, un tendre sourire pris place sur son visage à présent détendu. A côtés de son lit en baldaquin était posé sa valise, elle était soulager d'avoir ses affaires à porter de main.

Tout n'était pas ancien dans ce lieu, la jeune femme avait eu le temps de voir les installations électrique, et même les lumières des couloirs étaient des allogènes discret incrustés dans le plafond, technologie et antiquité étaient habillement mélanger et ne semblait pas dépareiller dans cette endroit.

Yamuraiha soupira en se jetant dos au lit les bras écartés elle laissa ses yeux bleus se fermer fatigués par le voyage, elle ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant elle bailla hostilement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir. La jeune femme se mis en tailleur sur le lit entourés de cousins elle tira son sac sur ses genoux pour voir ses affaires, elle soupira au final elle n'aurait pas besoin de porte ses habits.

Elle poussa de côtés ses affaires de rechanges pour se saisir de son ordinateur portable elle ne pris pas la peine de l'ouvrir et le posa sur sa table de chevet, elle plongea une nouvelle fois sa main dans son sac pour en sortir un coffret puis un cahier de note. Elle prit d'abord le carnet pour annoter quelques phrase et le rangea cacher au fond du sac les vêtements bien tassés dessus. La jeune fille se tourna vers le petit coffret en bois, elle caressa distraitement le couvercle sur les côtés il y avait divers inscription en plusieurs langues, un sourire tendre fit place sur son visage fatigués elle ouvrit délicatement le bois elle prit une chaine en or avec une goutte de grenat en son centre, elle referma sa main sur le bijou et le colla contre son cœur en murmurant la voix rempli de larme menaçant de cédé.

-Papa…

Elle renifla négligemment et releva la tête le regard fière, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle glissa sous le lit elle posa ses pieds sur le sol froid, un long frison de bien être traversa tout son corps. Yamuraiha avait remarqué une porte la menant surement à la salle de bain, elle se saisit de la tenue que lui avait donné Narmes avant de partir et alla se rafraichir.

Sharrkan parcourait les couloirs de sa demeure, il ferma les yeux dans quel situation il c'était encore mis ? Il releva la bretelle de sa tunique en lin blanc, il était nerveux et agacé, jamais personne ne croirait que lui Sharrkan c'était case…Narmes était stupide, il aurait dû dire à la jeune fille de se faire passer pour servante pas pour sa compagne….Tous savait dans sa famille qu'il était un coureur de jupon, bon il flirter plus que coucher a tout va, mais pour lui les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes. Toutes étaient attirées pour sa position et l'argent, il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme qui voulait de lui juste pour ce qu'il était, son ainé disait qu'il était pessimiste car il n'avait que 18 ans mais Sharrkan lui fit remarquer qu'avant sa rencontre avec Sekhmet il faisait pareille. Sekhmet…cette femme lui donnait des frisons, son regard était trop calculateur, et même son frère avait changé depuis qu'il la côtoyer, trois mois qu'elle était là mais quelques chose clochait…

Sharrkan avait ne connaissait que peu la situation, il venait de revenir de ses études à l'étranger son père avait insisté pour qu'il revienne pour les vacances pour rencontre la femme qui avait changé son ainé mais lors de sa rencontre avec la jeune femme il avait éprouvé le besoin viscérale de la fuir.

Le jeune homme était en train de râler sur la tenue qu'il portait son sarouel blanc et vert ainsi que sa tunique blanche aux broderies verts et dorés le rendait nerveux, ses bras étaient parés de bijoux luxueux, il portait à son oreille droite une chaine en or qui passait par son coup pour continuer sous sa tunique. Il avait pris l'habitude de portait des habits moins conventionnels et il ne se sentait plus a sa place parmi sa propre famille, il se devait d'être parfait, sérieux, intelligent, patient, il voulait seulement être lui-même, il voulait bouger voyager…

Il arriva devant la porte des appartements de soi soit disant petite amie qui venait d'Angleterre comme lui, il toqua a la porte, il se doutait qu'elle allait être ridicule dans son habits de soirée pour diner avec sa famille et il se devait de l'aider.

-Entrer.

La voix étouffé qui passa à travers la porte donna une bouffé de chaleur au jeune homme, sa voix était sensuelle et sûr d'elle, Sharrkan hésita un instant puis secoua la tête avant de rentré.

Le jeune homme se décrocha la mâchoire en voyant son invitée dans cette tenue : une paire de spartiates blanche, une longue jupe blanche aux broderies or et turquoise tenue par une ceinture en or tombant sur ses hanches, le haut du même genre que le bas s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du nombril de la jeune femme laissant un peu de sa peau blanche se voir.

Yamuraiha portait un voile transparent sur ses cheveux retenus par des épingles turquoise et or son front ornées d'une chaine en or et d'une goutte grenat, elle avait mis ses cheveux bleue en avant pour cacher le décolleter de sa poitrine. Elle était en train de les attacher par un hibiscus, une fleur d'affectionnait tout particulièrement le jeune prince.

Son bras gauche portait un magnifique bracelet en or ou une ankh en turquoise reposait. Elle se retourna une fois prête les bras le long de son corps et souffla vers le jeune homme, elle ne voyait que les yeux verts qui la fit frissonner. Lui ne voyait que les yeux bleus de la jeune femme qui était rehaussé par un fin trait de khôl.

-Je suis présentable comme ça ? Ahhh je ne suis pas à l'aise comment faite vous avec si peu de vêtement sur le dos ?

Sharrkan mis sa main droite devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire, la jeune femme en face de lui était splendide, sensuelle mais tout sauf ridicule. Yamuraiha n'était pas patiente et n'aimais pas la moquerie aussi lorsqu'elle vit Sharrkan rire d'elle, elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et tapait nerveusement du pied, elle gonfla ses joues geste infantile mais au combien adorable pour le jeune homme.

- Non mais oh crétin des alpes je ne te permets pas de rire de moi.

-Très mature comme réaction…

-Grrr…

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Yamuraiha il posa doucement sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et remis doucement son bijou en place ainsi que son voile. Avec un sourire amuser et tendre il regarda Yamuraiha qui semblait troublé par le geste.

-Voilà comme ça c'est mieux, pourquoi la fleur ?

-Pour m'habiller, je me sens un peu nue dans cette tenue…

-Je comprends, je ne viens ici que pour les vacances depuis 3 ans j'ai pris l'habitude des vêtements plus décontracter…

-Vous avez une idée de qui peut être derrière la menace ?

-Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer non ? Et pour répondre non je ne sais pas qui en voudraient à mon père…

-C'est fâcheux… Mais Sinbad et Drakon pourrons peux être trouvé d'ici là…Bon allons au repas…

-Oh attend miss, si on y va comme ça et qu'on nous pose des questions on ne pourra pas répondre alors autant faire connaissance.

-C'est pas faux. Je m'appelle Yamuraiha j'ai 18ans je travaille avec Sinbad depuis trois ans.

-Mais et ta famille ?

Le regard de la jeune fille se voilà un instant.

-Je suis orpheline dirons-nous …mon passé est assez chaotique il y aura trop de trou autant inventés.

-Oui mais il faut que cela soit cohérant et que ce soit des choses que tu aimes sinon ça ne marchera pas.

-Oui, j'aime les langues et les sciences. Et toi ?

-Moi l'escrime et l'histoire, c'est bien on avance. Bon et pour notre rencontre ?

-Un ami nous a présentés.

-Oui ça ira. Et j'ai donc décider de te présenter a ma famille car tu comptes pour moi..

-Tu n'as jamais présenté de fille à ta famille ?

-Les femmes et moi ça fait deux, elles ne voient que l'argent…

-Oui et pas une tête d'algues je les comprends ria la jeune femme

Sharrkan ouvrit la bouche et se mit a rire, elle aimait taquinait et lui était ravis de voir une jeune femme aussi naturel avec lui.

-Les sciences ça sert bien a rien.

-Comment ça « a rien » ?

-Oui pourquoi étudier les choses qui sont si compliqués ?

-Pour apprendre pour notre futur voyons ! Alalala ces hommes ils comprennent rien… épéiste a la noix.

-Sorcière !

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient leurs front collés l'un contre l'autre, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés mais ils se redressèrent et se mirent à rire. Yamuraiha se sentait détendu et avait moins peur et Sharrkan pouvait être lui-même.

-Je crois qu'il faut y aller.

Le jeune homme se saisit de la main de la jeune femme et sortie de la chambre, Yamuraiha commençait à sentir la pression mais elle se concentrait, cet homme lui inspirait confiance et elle avait toujours suivit son instinct. Mais au fur et mesure qu'ils avançaient elle pouvait voir les traits de son compagnon dévernirent plus durs et plus froid ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même, elle serra timidement la main plus grande de son amie et avec son pouce caressa le dos de sa main.

Ce simple geste fit frisonner le jeune homme et calma son esprit tourmenter, arriver devant la porte de la salle l'héritier était tendu comme un arc malgré la présence réconfortante de la jeune femme a ses côtés. Il était revenu depuis le matin et n'avait pas encore revus son père et leurs rencontre le préoccuper, de plus la menace qui pesait sur son père et qui pouvait venir de n' importe où l'empêchait d'être serin.

-Sharrkan tout va bien se passer, je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ton père.

-Désolé je ne me sens pas moi-même ici, c'est une sorte de prison doré et l'Angleterre m'as permis d'être moi-même mais je sais que mon temps dans le monde extérieur est compté.

-Chaque chose en son temps.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, seul se trouvait le chef cuisiner au teint blanc Sharrkan serra instinctivement la main de la jeune femme et plissa les yeux. Yamuraiha s'approcha d'un pas sûr, elle pris le pouls de l'homme et mis sa main sur son oreille.

-Drakon on a eu un empoissonnement ici, je crois que nous avions raison le tueur est parmi ces proches.

Elle se retourna vers Sharrkan qui hurlait dans les couloirs pour qu'un médecin arrive.

- Trouve-moi de l'eau fraiche, il a surement était empoissonné.

Sharkkan alla dans une autre pièce prendre de l'eau alors que la jeune fille se retourna vers la table pour voir une assiette avec des dattes et de l'agneau aux épices, elle plongea son doigt dans la sauce et la porta à ses lèvres pour en gouter, elle ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

Malgré le coup sucré et épicés de la sauce la jeune femme pouvait sentir un arrière-gout d'amertume avec un soupçon d'acidité, les grains d'une poudre mal broyé glissaient sous sa langue et son palais.

L'homme semblait reprendre ses couleurs, la réaction de ses pupilles étaient bonne, la jeune femme redressa le cuisiner pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleur position pour respirer, Sharrkan revient dans la pièce. Yamuraiha toujours tourné vers le souverain tendit l'assiette vers son ami.

-Met ça de côté faut le faire analyser mais je pense qu'il a était empoissonner avec un dérivé du curare vu le peu de temps d'action il doit s'agir du Mivacurium. La personne qui l'a empoissonné savait qu'il allait gouter l'assiette pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas empoissonner, je pense qu'elle a voulu faire un test.

-Un test ? Pourquoi donc ?

-La résistance au poison, chaque être humain peut être plus ou moins résistant et si ton père doit mourir le soir du bal ils ne prendront pas le risque que l'on puisse le sauve mais un coup de trop près est inenvisageable, les larmes blanches, et armes à feu sont trop visible, non le poison est le plus pratique pour ce genre de chose.

La soirée fut plutôt mouvementée entre les gardes et les secours qui allait et venait le faux couples ne put voir le souverain ni le fils ainé et sa compagne, ce que nota Yamuraiha. Une fois dans sa chambre elle se délesta de son voile et de la fleur de ses longs cheveux pour se jetait sur le lit les yeux fermer. Son analyse pour le poison c'était avéré correct et elle était surprise de cet incident, un assassin n'aurait pas fait une erreur aussi basique quelque chose clochait et cela contrarié la jeune femme, mais elle ne put tergiverser plus longtemps que le sommeil la rattrapa.

-Alors vous avez trouvés quelque chose de votre côté ?

-Une lettre est parvenue hier soir après l'incident du cuisiner, une lettre de menace et d'avertissement.

-Je trouve que le comportement de l'assassin est instable, pourquoi prendre la peine de relève sa présence dans le sein du bâtiment et ne pas attaquer directement ?

-Elle trouve peut-être sa amusant

-Amusant ?

-Yamuraiha tu ne connais pas encore toutes les facettes des gens mais certains sont plus vicieux et aime voir les gens avoir peur, les oppressés.

-Et prendre le risque de se faire arrêter ?

-Ils veulent pousser à bout pour que l'armée intervienne n'oublie pas.

Yamuraiha soupira, elle était assisse en tailleur les cheveux en bataille les yeux a moitié ouvert, seul l'écran de son ordinateur l'aider a voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle regardait Sinbad et Drakon d'un air contrarié.

-Hanaë tu vas bien ?

-Oui je suis juste épuisée, entre le décalage horaire et ça ce soir je n'ai pu dormir que deux heures.

Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure sous le regard inquiet et coupable de Sinbad.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sinbad je vais bien mais la mention de…

-La mention de Salomon n'aide pas ?

-Oui je…je suis perdue.

-Je comprends, mais on va y arriver et après on rentre à la maison.

-Oui la maison…

La jeune femme laissa son regard se perdre dans ses pensées, elle soupira et se concentra sur les deux hommes en face d'elle, ils parlèrent encore quelques instant pour mettre en place leurs plan, demain les invités arriveront pour la fête du samedi soir. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps et de marge pour enquêter.

Elle regardait perplexe l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, de l'autre côté de l'écran ses deux amis étaient soucieux, elle releva ses yeux bleus le cœur battant. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Pourquoi le roi avait ordonné ça ?

-Sinbad….

-Je sais Drakon je réfléchis.

-On n'a pas le choix tu le sais Sinbad.

-Il va nous réserver encore beaucoup de surprise comme ça le roi ?

Sharrkan avait sa tunique habituelle mais était parés de somptueux bijoux en or : un collier d'émeraude des larges bracelets de rubis il était aussi drapés de violet et orange, un habile mélange de tissus et nœuds laissant quelques parties de son corps exposer. Un fin trait de Khôl ne laissant qu'un regard vert perçant visible. Le jeune homme jouait avec un masque de faucon, il posa son masque au sommet de sa tête et se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Je ne pense pas mais attendez-vous a du spectacle mon père est connu pour les grandes fêtes qui se souvienne.

-Oui mais un bal masqué…. Intervient Yamuraiha.

-Les masques n'étaient pas prévus, Narmes me l'a confirmé en venant. Mais heureusement nous serons présentés avant de mettre les masques.

-Il faudra qu'on se concentre sur le roi seulement, Yamuraiha tu restes près de la famille royale.

-Ok.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment en fermant son ordinateur, elle regardait encore le masque qu'elle tenait en main celui d'une gazelle, la déesse Anoukis associée aux divinités de l'eau. La jeune recrue de Sindoria Compagnie leva les bras en rangeant cette histoire la rendait nerveuse au plus haut point, et le faite qu'elle ni Sinbad et Drakon n'aient pu voir leurs commanditaires les mettaient à fleurs de peau. Sharrkan pris le bras de son amie pour la tirer vers lui, un sourire charmeur.

-Prête Princesse ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Sharrkan se recula pour observer la têtue de la jeune femme, une robe en soie rose assez ample pour cacher un nécessaire de soin, une large ceinture violet et son collier frontal, elle avait délaisser le voile pour avoir plus de manœuvre pour bouger.

Une fois devant les portes les mains crispées sur son masque le regard de Yamuraiha se voilà d'une concentration pure, elle ne devait pas s'éparpiller et se focaliser sur son objectif, Sharrkan pensant qu'elle était nerveuse lui mit la main sur les fesses pour la taquiner.

-Tu as 2 seconde pour oter ta main et je me vengerais une fois cette histoire fini. Les hommes sont tous des pervers.

-Rancunière ?

Sharrkan se saisit soudainement de la main de la jeune femme en se collant à elle, mais elle ne put rien dire qu'une voix se fit entendre.

-Voici le Prince Sharrkan et sa fiancé Isis, ravis de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Sekhmet je suppose ? Questionna Yamuraiha avec un visage perdu.

-Oui je suis la fiancée d'Armakan.

Leur interlocutrice portait une tenue légère en soie blanche sous sa poitrine un magnifique bandeau incrusté de broderies vertes et dorés qui longé le long de la robe pour en faire une ceinture. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de petits bijoux en or, le teint moins mat que Sharrkan ses yeux noirs ressortaient de ses traits fins et gracieux, son masque représenter un scorpion.

Yamuraiha observait la jeune femme, elle n'était pas bien grande mais son aura autour d'elle la rendait charismatique, l'employée de Sindoria fronça les sourcils, elle sentait une odeur âcre qui émanait de la femme en face d'elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse avancer son hypothèse elle disparut dans la salle. Pris de panique Yamuraiha se retourna pour courir après elle mais fut retenus par Sharrkan.

-Pourquoi tu me retiens il faut que je la retrouve.

-Il y a des protocoles tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça, tu ne serais pas la bienvenue et tu passerais pour la menace et non elle….

Yamuraiha se retourna et essaya de contacter Sinbad et Drakon mais les seuls sons qui lui parvient fut des coups d'épée, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Yamuraiha on est retenus il y avait des complices, il faut que tu ailles à l'intérieur.

Sharrkan caressa la main de son amie pour attirer son attention.

-On peut y aller, et Sinbad et Drakon ?

-On va devoir se débrouiller seul.

La musique hurlait, l'espace confiné rajoutait une sensation de claustrophobie, la panique menaçait a tout moment d'exploser, les souvenirs remontant dans son esprit flou la jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra pour chasser toutes choses superflu a son objectif, elle oubliait la présence des corps contre elle, les musiciens chantant en arabes, et le tintement des plats et des bijoux se rencontrant. Les sourcils fronçaient elle ne pouvait se fier qu'a son odorat, cette odeur si acre si particulière ne pouvait ne cachait.

Sharrkan qui était plus grand que son amie regardait autour de lui, il se devait de saluer les personnes le reconnaissant et il en profiter pour demander ou était son père, au même moment que Yamuraiha ouvrit les yeux il le vit. Entouré par son frère ainée et Narmes le visage souriant les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers lui malgré la foule compacte.

La jeune fille se jeta sur le verre que portait le roi a ses lèvres pour s'en saisir alors que le souverain allez hurler le bruit d'un verre briser a leurs côtés les fit taire, Armakan se tenait contre la colonne avec difficulté Sharrkan luttait contre la rage qui l'envahissait, Narmes se mis contre son roi et regarda Yamuraiha.

-Ils ont échangé leurs verres au derniers moment, mais qui ?

-Sekhmet ! Hurla Sharrkan en voyant le sourire vicieux accrocher sur le visage de la coupable elle lança un baiser dans leurs direction avant de remettre son masque et partir dans la foule, la musique était trop forte pour qu'ils puissent se rendre compte du drame qui se produisait. Yamuraiha tira l'ainée Amun-Ra derrière la colonne, un petit balcon était discrètement cachait derrière. Elle revient vers les deux hommes.

-Ou est Sharrkan ?

-Partis retrouver cette diablesse et mon fils ?

-Narmes trouver moi de l'eau fraiche et il me faut du feu.

Yamuraiha mis sa main dans sa manche large pour en sortir une petite boite en cuir, elle se pencha pour ramaser un morceau de verre ou du vin s'y trouvait encore le portant a son nez elle plissa les yeux.

-Il n'a pas ingéré le venin il y a donc une chance qu'elle est visée délibérément votre fils pour crée un élan de panique…ou pour qu'un meurtre ai lieu. Narmes si un des Princes venaient a mourir et l'autre commettre un meurtre que devriez-vous faire ?

-Laissez nos terres aux gouvernements…le meurtre doit être puni par le gouvernement Egyptien d'après la convention que nous avions signés…

-Depuis le début ce sont les fils qui sont les cibles. Drakon Sinbad ou en êtes-vous ?

-On arrive.

-Trouvez Sharrkan je m'occupe d'Armakan. Empêchez-le de tuer Sekhmet.

Yamuraiha se tourna vers la serveuse qui apportait l'eau fraiche et Narmes tendit son briquet, elle devait faire vite, heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à ce type de poison.

-Du venin de scorpion…qu'elle vipère.

Yamuraiha releva ses manche et jeta son masque à terre, elle brula une aiguille puis la trempa dans l'eau claire et enfonça l'aiguille et son liquide près du cœur de l'homme inconscient, elle savait qu'elle avait fait vite, mais le stresse la rendait fébrile. Elle se releva vers le conseiller du roi et avança doucement.

-J'ai fait au plus vite maintenant il faut attendre, vous avez des gardes en civile?

-Oui mais comment…

-Avoir des gardes en civile n'est pas une preuve, mettaient les aux sorties de la pièce et faite venir des gens pour mettre le Prince dans une autre pièce sécurisé, les complices de Sekhmet on était mis hors d'état de nuire, vous ne risquez plus rien, je vais m'occuper d'Armakan avec votre médecin, vous surveillez le roi il ne doit pas montre ce qu'il s'est passé. Inventez un mensonge sur notre absence.

-Bien.

Yamuraiha regarda le ciel étoilé et ferma les yeux le vent fouettant son visage.

-Sinbad..Drakon…trouvez le…

Elle était habille, mais lui aussi un sourire malsain accrochés aux lèvres il courrait sans se préoccuper de son entourage il glissait habilement entre les hommes politiques assistant à la soirée organisé par son père, Sharrkan ne gardait que son regard vriller sur le dos de la femme qui les avaient trahis. Il ne voyait pas le bien le mal non juste la vengeance il fallait qu'elle meurt.

Il vit Sekhmet arrivait a un grand balcon désert qui donnait sur un toit elle prit de l'élan avant de sauter, le jeune homme ne ralenti pas sa cadence pour la suivre. La chute fut brutal les morceaux de tuiles craquèrent sous son poids, mais il avait assez fléchis les jambes pour garder un équilibre ce que l'empoisonneuse n'avait pas eu comme chance, il plongea vers elle pour la maintenir.

Ils roulèrent se frappant et de débattant et soudain une chute Sharrkan, sur un balcon en dessous au moment du choc lâcha prise mais repris bien vite il attaqua son adversaire aux jambes pour la refaire tomber. Elle glissa essayant de se relever toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme la surplomba une arme à la main, il aurait préféré son épée ou il excellait mais une arme a feu était plus discret pour être cacher dans ses vêtements.

Le bruit caractéristique du métal coulissant et un tintement aigue : celui d'une balle chargé. Il avait en joue la femme qui avait détruit son frère et son visage ne respirait que calme et sérieux. Il avait était élever a la dure, les combats les maniements des armes rien ne l'effrayer, mais le sourire ne la brune n'aidait pas son âme a se calmer et son esprit tempêter et clamer colère mort et destruction.

-Il ne faut pas que tu la tues Sharrkan

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Sinbad et Drakon en haut de lui sur le toit qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, ses pensées étaient en vrac et embués dans un voile d'adrénaline pourtant il savait qu'il ne fallait pas tuer cette femme.

-Mon frère ?

-Yamuraiha la sauve à temps.

Un juron de la part de la brune fit sourire Sinbad qui sauta du toit pour atterrir agilement à leurs côtés il se mit à côté de la jeune femme s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau toujours en joue par Sharrkan. Sa main était crisper sur l'arme il avait peur de relâcher ses barrières et pourtant au fond de lui une joie immense se rependait en lui.

-Lâche ton arme petit sinon tout ce qu'ara fait Yamuraiha pour sauve ton pays sera voué a l'échec…

Drakon se mit devant son patron et la prisonnière il tourna son buste vers Sinbad pour lui lançait une paire de menottes. Sharrkan soupira les mains tremblantes d'excitation il ferma les yeux avant de relâcher toute pression et sourie.

-Vous avez souvent des affaires comme ça ?

-Oui et nous sommes trop peu nombreux…pourquoi intéressé ? Questionna Sinbad les yeux pétillant d'intérêt.

Il n'était pas idiot Sharrkan dans ses rangs voudrait dire un possible investisseur de la part de la famille Amun-Ra et cet atout était indéniablement important. De plus les infos que la jeune fille leurs avait rapportés avait titillé la curiosité de Sinbad, il était intelligent, bonne acteur et surtout fort ce soir il l'avait prouvé.

-L'affaire n'est pas fini, il faut trouver le commanditaire de cette affaire, je suis sûr qu'il est présent donc nous allons montrer ta frimousse hein Sekhmet…ou plutôt Ada.

-Tes petits amis ne sont pas très discrets, tu aurais dû mieux t'entourer.

Drakon porta la main à son oreille pour contacter sa collègue.

-Hanaë ?

-Drakon ? Vous avez trouvé Sharrkan ?

-Oui tout va bien, nous allons arriver avec Sekhmet, préviens Narmes et le roi.

-Et mon frère ?

-Tu peux dire a Sharrkan que son frère va bien il a repris connaissance.

Drakon se permit un sourire lorsqu'après avoir fait part de l'état de santé du frère du jeune homme celui-ci s'effondra en riant.

La musique avait cessé, les gens c'était agrouper autour d'un cercle ou se trouvait la compagnie Sindoria, la famille royale, Narmes et Ada attaché et tenus fermement par Drakon. Ils ne voulaient pas expliquer en détails, Sinbd se présenta comme un groupe de sécurité pour éviter les ennuis, Yamuraiha surveillais du coin de l'œil son patient et Sinbad observa chaque expression pour trouver le commanditaire de la tentative d'assassinat. Un homme essayer de cacher son visage parmi la foule mais Narmes le vit et ordonna aux gardes de le ramener devant eux.

-Je suis sûr que le gouvernement Lybien sera content de savoir que vous avez engagé une femme pour nous tuer.

-Vous n'avez aucunes preuves.

-Oh si, les hommes que nous avons intercepté dans le pavillon des invités nous on apprit beaucoup de chose assura Sinbad.

-J'ai déjà pris la peine de contacter de consulat de votre pays ils ne vont pas tarder.

Le roi salua chaleureusement Sinbad et Drakon avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

-Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

-C'était mon travail…

Drakon chargeait les valises dans le coffre de la voiture qui les avaient emmenés, Sinbad assis à l'intérieur observer les deux frères qui étaient en haut des escaliers, le regard brillant vers le cadet et un fin sourire aux lèvres il voyait l'air torturé du jeune homme.

L'affaire avait était réglés sans mort, Armakan devait néanmoins se reposait pour récupérer du venin de scorpion. Dès le lendemain l'équipe avait préparé son retour, Yamuraiha regarda une dernière fois les lieux magnifiques qu'était Heliopath puis regarda Sharrkan, il allait lui manquer ce dragueur pervers, elle leva la main pour le saluer et monta en voiture.

-Qu'as-tu Sharrkan ?

-Si je te disais que je suis amoureux tu me crois ?

-De la petite là-bas ? Oui, c'est la femme qui te correspond, fière, intelligente, taquine, têtue…tout comme notre mère. Mais tu as des responsabilités ici…

-Je voudrais tellement les rejoindre, ce mode de vie, il m'attire comme un aimant…

-Tu es sur que ce n'est pas juste Yamuraiha ?

-Non, j'ai bien ressentis l'excitation de la course, le plaisir de l'affrontement avec cette femme, jouer la comédie est facile pour moi, mais avec eux je pense être enfin complet… Ne te détrompe pas je vous aime mais je sens que ma place n'est pas ici.

-C'est pour ça que tu vas partir avec eux.

La voix de leur père les virent sursauter, Sharrkan se tourna vers lui surpris.

-Je crois que ta place est parmi eux, de plus j'aimerais garder un œil sur mon investissement…

Le roi laissa un tendre sourire orné son visage aux traits sages, ses yeux verts comme son fils cadet étaient aussi expressif que celui-ci.

-Mais..il faut que je me prépare.

-Pas la peine je m'en occupe, grimpe juste dans cette voiture et donne ceci a Sinbad.

Le roi tendit une enveloppe que le cadet s'empressa de prendre il salua sa famille de sang pour retrouver sa famille de cœur. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture pour voir un sourire sur chaque passager.

-Je crois bien que je suis intéressé par ton offre, elle tient toujours ?

-Bien sur

Sinbad pris le papier que lui tendit le jeune homme il ouvrit l'enveloppe au moment où la voiture démarra, Drakon leva les sourcils en voyant un chèque avec un montant plutôt considérable dessus. Encore une fois le jeune patron de Sindoria Compagnie avait habilement trouvé les relations qui lui manquer pour prospéré et récupéré un homme en plus. Un cri aigue fit relevait les yeux dorés de Sinbad. Yamuraiha avait un sourire de victoire et Sharrkan un air indigner.

-Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais petit prince.

-Tss sorcière… répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Tu ne nous a pas rejoint peu de temps après ? Questionna Pisti toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Si, j'étais un ami d'enfance de Sharrkan, mon père a aussi investis dans Sindoria Compagnie et curieux je suis venus pour voir Sharrkan, je ne pensais pas rester ici.

-Sinbad a ce pouvoir sur les gens, il les attire comme un aimant et arrive a créé une famille.

-Oui c'est vrai.


	4. Chapter 4

Sindoria Compagnie 4 : Le miroir du passé.

En ce jour triste Hinahoho portait une tenue noir tout comme ses cinq enfants, le temps semblaient s'accorder avec leurs mines maussade. Les nuages noirs, le bruit du tonnerre arrivant et la pluie battante, un triste spectacle se déroulait sur la ville.

Sinbad arriva dans l'immense pièce à vivre que composait le 1er étage de l'immeuble. En effet lorsque le chef de Sindoria Compagnie acheta l'immeuble entièrement il avait détruit la plupart des appartements pour avoir de grands espaces à vivre.

Aussi le rez de chaussé était un authentique pub Irlandais avec ses boiseries et son air chaleureux tenu par Gabrielle, l'arrière-boutique faisait office de bureau et de salle de meeting pour Sindoria Compagnie dans un style sobre les murs avaient une tapisserie beige avec des motifs noirs dessiner dessus. Le bureau de Sinbad était dans un style ancien en métal forger avec de grands trieurs en bois, deux agréables fauteuils noir et rouge et une lampe du même style que le bureau. La salle de Meeting était plus moderne, une dizaine de fauteuils entouré l'immense table blanche, au mur plusieurs écrans plats de grande taille, les murs étaient à peine visible tant par les plans et photos de leurs affaires les recouvraient. Dans une autre pièce étaient rangés tous les anciens dossiers, rangé dans le plus grand soin par Jafar.

Le 1er étage avait subi le plus de changement, l'étage qui comptait quatre appartement de 3 ou 4 pièces avait était complétement réaménager. Il y avait une grande pièce avec un immense écran, et un meuble télé avec des appareils informatique comme un lecteur dvd ou bien des consoles de jeux, qui faisait office de salle de cinéma et salle de jeux pour les enfants, mais aussi les adultes. La deuxième pièce de l'étage était une salle de classe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique avec un coin bibliothèque, cela permettait aux enfants d'étudier en toute sérénité. La troisième et dernière pièce était une cuisine ouverte sur un salon qui pouvait faire office de salle de danse comme la fête organisé par Sinbad où Spartos avait animés la soirée. La cuisine était de couleur rouge laqué, il y a avait deux frigos américains et un grand congélateur.

Les étages suivants étaient les appartements les membres de cette famille recomposaient. Chacun avait leurs styles, Masrur et Morgianna avait privilégié un look sportif, Spartos avait un faible l'ambiance cap et épée mêlée avec son amour pour la musique. Pisti était la parfaite citadine aimant les couleurs vives, Hinahoho et ses enfants avaient imprégner les lieux de leurs origines Inuit et Hawaïenne malgré les couleurs froides dominantes l'endroit était accueillant et chaleureux. Sharrkan et Yamuraiha avait mariée leurs gouts pour l'Egypte et l'océan. Sinbad avait fait ses appartements dans un style oriental, Jafar avait craqué pour les années 20. Drakon avait laissé sa femme choisir une décoration simple et claire, mais son bureau était bourré de gadgets et de haute technologie. Les derniers arrivés Aladin et Alibaba n'avaient pas encore décidé pour la décoration de leurs coins.

Sinbad fut attiré par le coin cuisine du premier étage, l'odeur du café frais titilla son odorat. Le chef de Sindoria compagnie vit alors la famille d'Hinahoho aux complets les mines sombres, il posa son regard dorées sur le calendrier accrocher sur le frigo et poussa un profond soupire.

-Vous y allez alors ?

-Oui nous avons l'avion dans deux heures. Les enfants allez vérifier vos sacs il ne faut pas tarder.

Hinahoho releva son regard remplis de souffrance de ses enfants qui partaient l'âme en peine dans leurs chambres.

-Drakon vient avec moi pour le minibus, comme ça il pourra le ramener, il viendra aussi nous cherchaient.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait…

-Non, avec tout le respect que je te dois Sinbad la mort d'Aelan nous a laisser une cicatrice trop profondes pour qu'elle guérisse et nous ne voulons pas l'exposer a tout le monde.

-Je comprends Hinahoho mais tu n'es pas le seul à porter le deuil d'Aelan, Drakon aussi s'en veut, ils travaillaient ensemble…

-Ahh désolé je suis stressé, cette période me ramène si loin en arrière….

-10 ans…

-Oui dix ans qu'elle nous a était arracher.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas toi qui a payer Al Thamen pour tuer ma femme parce qu'elle était une brillante scientifique.

-Cette organisation a détruit trop de vie, et moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec…

-On le pensait tous lorsque Yamuraiha a était libéré, mais apparemment ce n'était qu'une faction.

-Ils ont pris leurs temps pour revenir

-Oui si discrètement que personne ne l'a vu venir.

-Tu pourrais rapporter les notes d'Aelan ?

-Bien sûr.

-Hinahoho ? Les enfants sont dans le mini bus on attend plus que toi Intervient Drakon sur le pas de la porte.

Le géant bleus soupira en soulevant son sac le mettant sur son épaule il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Sinbad le regard moins douloureux.

-Protège les biens

-Compte sur moi, et toi fait attention.

-Je tacherais d'être vigilant.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur cette entrefaite, Sinbad continua son chemin vers la cafetière pour se verser une grande tasse et descendre au bureau. Drakon et Hinahoho avaient beaucoup souffert de la perte de la scientifique, Gabrielle avait réussi à panser les blessures du soldat et le géant avait ses enfants. 10 ans auparavant Drakon était un soldat qui devait protéger la jeune femme mais un tireur embusqué l'avait abattu, l'enquête fut bâcler et vite enterré mais Drakon creusa pour trouver la vérité avec l'aide de son mari, ils avaient finis par trouver des indices menant à Al Thamen mais l'armée destitua Drakon de son grade. Sinbad et eux c'étaient rencontrés par hasard grâce aux indices qu'ils avaient en leurs possessions et c'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent Morgianna et Masrur.

En passant dans le couloir du rez de chaussé Sinbad pouvait entendre Gabrielle râlait avec son accent irlandais sur son mari qui roulait trop vite et le rire de Yamuraiha qui tentait de la calmer. Sinbad regarda l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de son bureau, elle affichait 6h. Les livreurs n'allaient pas tarder d'arriver pour réapprovisionner le bar d'où le réveille des deux femmes, il soupçonnait Sharrkan de dormir dans un coin pour veillait sur elles, Hinahoho et Drakon étaient partis à l'aéroport, Masrur n'allait pas tarder de prendre son déjeuner avant son footing matinal avec Morgianna, Aladin, Alibaba, Spartos et Pisti dormaient encore et Jafar…

Le bruit du téléphone fit perdre le fils de ses pensées a Sinbad, il se dépêcha d'aller a son bureau posant son mug fumant sur le bureau il décrocha et d'une voix grave et charismatique il répondit.

-Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient monsieur Sinbad.

-Oh je ne pensais pas réentendre cette voix de sitôt. Ce petit grain et les trémolos dans la voix, une petite colère peut être ?

-Je vous l'ai laisser a loisir mais aujourd'hui vous allez payer !

-Oh et ce petit accent russe, il m'avait presque manqué Dmitriev.

-Ne prend pas tout à la rigolade petit Sinbad

-Oh j'ai bien entendu tes menaces Sergueï mais elles ne me font pas peur.

-Peut-être pas à toi, mais au petit traitre…

- Laisse-le en paix, je t'ai épargné qu'à cette condition.

-Oui et tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Tu le sais…

-Al Thamen…

-Il cherche à éliminer toutes traces de leurs passages y compris toi et ta petite bande…

-Ils ont déjà essayé et même en t'engageant…

-Et tu as brisé ma vie toi et M…

-Et donc tu veux une vengeance ?

-Disons qu'ils m'ont donné un choix très agréable à ma liberté et mon enrichissement.

-Et tu as pensé que m'appelais serait plus courtois ?

-Non je veux te voir paniquer à l'idée que tu perdes tout ce que tu as construit, je veux que tu voies ton cher ami tombé dans la dépravation se laisser envahir par la noirceur que cache son âme.

Sur cette phrase Sergueï Dmitriev raccrocha, Sinbad fermer les yeux et jeta le téléphone contre le mur dans un hurlement rageur. Jafar entra sans faire de bruit, il vit volait les papiers de la compagnie devant ses yeux, les épaules voutés de son chef ne le rassurèrent pas, le jeune albinos pouvait voir les muscles roulaient sous les vêtements de Sinbad l'aura de fureur transpirait chaque parcelle de ses pores de peau.

-Sin…

-Jafar ?

Le patron de Sindoria Compagnie se redressa et semblait reprendre corps avec la réalité, il lissa nerveusement sa chemise pour se donné contenance.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Sin ?

-Rien…

-Ne me dis pas rien, tu as mis le bureau sens dessus dessous. Je connais que deux personnes qui peuvent de mettre dans cette état…

-Sergueï…

Jafar ferma ses yeux gris verts, ses mains cherchèrent de quoi se tenir pour contrôler ses accès de violence montant en lui et refouler tous les souvenirs qui s'infiltrer en lui tel un vieux démon avide de sang.

- Que veux-t-il ?

-Une vengeance

-Al Thamen…

-Oui. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et puis tu as confiance en moi ?

-Je te confierais ma vie.

-Alors il n'as qu'à venir, nous l'attendrons, Drakon va prendre un avion pour suivre Hinahoho, Masrur Gabrielle Yamuraiha et Sharrkan partirons avec les enfants dans la deuxième planque il vaut mieux éviter de trop se séparés Spartos et Psiti iront donc avec eux, il viendra ici je le connais.

-Tu sembles plus confiant que moi.

-Je me suis préparé a cette optique depuis bien longtemps.

Jafar sortie de sa poche un petit portable gris, il appela Drakon puis les autres pour lui faire part de ses plans.

-Ce soir tout le monde sera partis, tu devrais aussi allez avec eux….

-Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul affronter tes démons…

-Il viendra ce soir, et je ne serais plus Jafar…

-Tu seras toujours Jafar pour moi….

-Comment tu peux avoir autant de confiance en moi alors que j'ai essayé de te tuer ?

-Mon dieu Jafar tu avais à peine 17 ans ! Et je le voyais dans tes yeux que tu n'en pouvais plus.

-Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir suivi.

Les deux hommes se regardaient de connivence avec un sourire, la journée passa trop vite pour Jafar il n'avait pas le temps de préparer tous ses plans, il fermait les yeux nerveusement, il avait peur.

Le froid mordait sa peau, le bout de ses doigts étaient engourdis le souffle glacé du vent figer ses traits parfaitement lisse, un long filet de buée s'échapper de sa bouche gercée et pourtant il était là. Immobile vêtu d'une veste blanche la fourrure protégeant son coup et sa nuque pâle était aussi immaculé que la neige qui entouré les lieux désert, une beauté gelée : la toundra.

Le jeune homme observait devant lui une longue lame en main, le couteau de chasse était étincelant sous cette lumière et pourtant l'animal ne voyait que le jeune garçon en face de lui, un regard gris contre celui vert gris de l'enfant. Un combat inégale mais pour qui ? Celui qui était armé et faible ou pour celui qui était doté d'une force que la nature lui avait conféré.

Le crissement du pantalon du jeune homme était le seul bruit qui se fit entendre dans cette plaine ou trônait deux ou trois arbres couvert de givre. Il approchait doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal au pelage blanc et gris devant lui, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation mais aussi de peur, affronter un loup russe n'était pas chose aisé lorsqu'on avait à peine 11ans.

Jafar se posa violement sur la chaise pour oublier le souvenir qui défiler sous ses yeux, cela faisait tellement longtemps, il aurait voulu que son passé soit enterré pour de bon mais en vain, tôt ou tard le passé revient vers vous tel un miroir que nous nous efforçons de ne pas regarder pour voir la vérité en face : celle d'un assassin.

Le jeune homme se releva et bloqua la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son espace personnelle, une lame de forme triangulaire au abord arrondis avec deux magnifique serpents s'entrelaçant retenus par un long fils rouges qui entouré la main de Jafar et remontait se cachait dans la manche de la veste du jeune homme se trouvait sous la gorge de l'individu.

-Ce n'est que moi Jafar.

-Sin…mais qu'allait-je faire ?

Sinbad se saisit de la lame pour faire baisser le bras de son ami qui n'opposait pas de résistance, il était perdu encore une fois dans ses souvenirs.

Du sang, partout sur les murs le sol les objets l'entourant tout étaient couverts de sang, un silence de mort raignait sur les lieux ou un drame c'était produit, mais dans tout ce macabre champs de ruine et de rouge un enfant de 7ans debout au milieu de la pièce semblait absent ses yeux gris perçant aurait pu effrayer n'importe quel homme, et tout le sang sur l'enfant lui donnait un air plus menaçant encore, seul quelques mèches blanc avait survécus au massacre de projection sanguins.

Les corps de deux adultes reposaient à même le sol, l'homme qui pourtant avait une carrure large et lourde ressemblait a une poupée désarticulés couvert de sang, les nombreux coups de couteaux dans l'abdomen de l'homme attestait de la violence de l'attaque. Le corps de la femme était moins abimés seul son coup avait un angle étrange.

Son ami semblant comprendre les tourments de Jafar le saisit par les épaules le secouant, les yeux dans le vague du jeune albinos revient peu a peu dans la réalité et faisait face au regard colérique de Sinbad, les doigts imprégnez sa chair la marquer comme pour le retenir près de lui.

-Tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort de tes parents.

-Mais je les ais tués.

-Pour te défendre. Bon sang Jafar…

Un bruit venant du bar les fit sursauter, Sinbad lâcha son ami pour se retourner ouvrant un peu la porte, les deux hommes retenaient leurs respirations prêt à l'attaque mais rien ne vient puis le bruit revient et un homme grommelant des insultes partis.

-Ce n'était qu'un client.

-Il ne faut pas baiser notre garde cependant je pense qu'ils sont déjà et au courant de notre plan…

-Je connais Dmitriev, il a déjà posé les bases de son plan, il veut juste que nous sombrions et me voir succomber à mon côté noirs…et il va réussir…

-Je serais là, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour te protéger de tes propres ténèbres, ma lumière sera assez forte pour t'en préserver et que tu puisses les utiliser sans craindre de retomber entièrement en elles.

Le créateur de Sindoria Compagnie posait un regard tendre à son ami, ses larges mains sur les épaules frêles de son vis-à-vis, il attira le jeune homme contre lui pour le soutenir. Ils avaient beau être des hommes et des passés plus ou moins durs ils n'en restaient pas moins humains et la chaleur d'une étreinte amicale était le meilleure remède aux doutes qui accaparaient le jeune albinos.

Jafar et Sinbad c'étaient séparés pour préparer la venue des assassins, cette rencontre rendait le plus jeune mal a l'aise alors que le plus vieux bouillonnait de colère, son ami était fort mentalement mais revoir son passé n'est jamais évident. Le bruit du fixe dans son bureau fit hausser les sourcils violets du boss avant d'aller répondre.

-Sur ton ordinateur tu as reçu une jolie vidéo, j'aimerais que Jafar puisse la voir avec toi…

Dmitriev avait déjà raccroché et le mauvais pressentiment de Sinbad devient encore plus lourd dans son estomac, légèrement tremblant il s'approcha de son écran pour aller voir ses mails. Le bruit strident dans le silence de l'immeuble avait attiré Jafar qui c'était empresser de rejoindre son patron, la mine blanche de Sinbad n'aida pas à calmer ses propres angoisses et il alla dernière lui pour voir ce qui rendait son ami dans cette état.

Sinbad n'a réalisé que trop tard que Jafar était rentrait et qu'il était derrière lui pour voir la vidéo. Jafar avait vu le principal Yamuraiha entrain de tiré après des hommes sans traces des autres membres du groupe.

-Je vais le tuer.

Sinbad se retourna pour attraper le poignet de son ami mais ses yeux si doux étaient à présent d'une couleur acier effrayante. Pour n'importe qui ce regard était rempli de haine mais pas pour Sinbad, il voyait bien la souffrance, l'angoisse et la peur dans le regard et les traits du cadet.

-Ne cours pas dans son piège, ce n'est rien qu'une vidéo, et rien ne nous dis que Yamu était bien seule. Aie confiance en eux.

-Je…oui tu as raison désolé.

Jafar ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, il remercia son ami pour l'aide mentale qu'il lui fournissait. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que cette rencontre lui pèse autant sur les nerfs. Un étrange sentiment mélangeant habilement la peur et l'excitation s'infiltré en lui, la peur il savait la dominer mais l'impatience du combat à venir l'effrayer bien plus.

Sinbad angoissait douze heures étaient passés depuis le premier appel de Dmitriev et dix heures depuis la vidéo depuis plus de contact avec ses amis ni même le mercenaire. Le jeune homme regarda encore une fois l'heure, les chiffres inscrit au rouge lui indiquait clairement que son seuil de patience avait atteint sa limite.

Dehors la nuit était tombé et la température à chuter, bientôt Serguei attaquerait, il avait assez attendus, sa rage était tel qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de lâchait ses chiens contre eux, et surtout il croyait avoir réussi a briser les deux hommes prisonnier de leurs logement. Le jeune homme laissa un sourire confiant traverser son visage ronger par l'inquiétude.

Il avait peut-être peur pour ses amis, sa famille, mais il ne doutait pas un instant de leurs capacités pour s'en sortir et surtout pour donner au centuples les dégâts que leurs ennemis allaient leurs causer.

Jafar se trouvait dans le centre du deuxième étage, toutes lumières éteintes il caller sa respiration au minimum, son patron savait qu'il fallait le laisser seul pour cette exercice. Le jeune homme sentait le bout de ses doigts le démangeait, l'adrénaline pénétrait en lui comme une drogue a la fois si bonne et si détestable, le fourmillement remontait progressivement dans les bras du jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas assis en tailleur dans l'immense salon.

Au bout de longues minutes de méditation le blanc ouvrit ses yeux gris acier avec un sourire malsain accrocher au visage déformer par le sérieux, ce soir il avait jetait son identité au placard, ce soir il n'était plus Jafar l'ami et le protecteur de Sindoria…

Le jeune homme descendit rejoindre Sinbad qui c'était armé d'un Glock 17 ainsi que d'un poignard le long de sa cuisse. Il jouait avec ses longs fils rouge toujours armé de son sourire lorsqu'il vit son ami, il perdit son sourire et l'ombre d'une inquiétude passa dans ses yeux le faisant vaciller.

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-Non Sin jamais…mais si je ne m'inquiète pas qui le feras ?

Alors que le jeune homme allait répondre le bruit d'une vitre se brisant les fit taire, et Sinbad s'agroupit en râlant pour les futurs frais ce qu'aurais dû faire Jafar et non lui, il observa les réactions de son compagnon pour voir tous les muscles bandait a leurs maximum prêt à bondir sur sa proie et la déchiqueter, se mouillant les lèvres par envie l'albinos partis à la recherche de son adversaire, il avait totalement retrouvé ses facultés d'assassin.

Sinbad le vit disparaitre dans les ombres des escaliers même ses pas étaient silencieux, mais il ne put le rejoindre de le son d'une arme se fit entendre à l'arrière de sa tête, Sinbad lui aussi se mit à sourire, il n'avait pas était sur le terrain depuis si longtemps et le combat qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau lui plaisait énormément.

D'un mouvement ample avant que son adversaire sans rende compte il le désarma en bloquant son bras dans son dos, l'action n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, collant le corps de son ennemie contre lui il bloqua son cri avec son autre main, le bruit mat de l'arme lâchait au sol résonnait dans l'escalier.

Des bruits au niveau du bar indiqué ou étaient ses ennemis suivant, il poussa le corps inanimés sur le sol et se faufila derrière le comptoir sa posture toujours à même le sol pour éviter de se faire voir il déambuler facilement dans la pièce en réduisant le nombre de ses adversaires. Ils étaient trop faibles, tout ça ne collait pas …

Serguei voulaient-ils donc les affaiblir avec des hommes en nombres mais trop impuissants ? Sinbad leva son regard sur le plafond et soupira. Quelque chose clochait, et la silhouette familière d'un homme ne fit que confirmer ses craintes.

Jafar avançait dans les recoins obscurs du couloir, ses opposants étaient sur un terrain inconnus et donc un point faible pour eux et point fort pour le jeune assassin.

Un souvenir assaillit le jeune homme qui se mis un point sur le visage pour faire partit la douleur en vain. Les images défilées sans s'arrêter, il revoyait son premier contrat effectué pour Dmitriev, les entrainements à mort contre les autres enfants et adultes, les cicatrices, les expériences sur son corps, les hurlements...les siens et ceux de ces victimes. Le visage blanc aux cheveux noirs d'un homme apparut dans la flopait de souvenir. Tout le corps du jeune homme se tendit brusquement ses yeux se dilatèrent, Jafar releva la tête pour plissait les yeux et voir une ombre au fond du couloir.

-Misha… La voix qui parlait en russe n'était qu'un murmure.

-Sasha… ainsi c'était toi que je sentais… répondit Jafar toujours en russe sans aucun accent.

-Tu as toujours eu cette sensibilité à mon propos Misha

-Je ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

-Pour ce soir si…

-Alors tu viens régler tes comptes ?

-Et prouver que je suis meilleur que toi.

-Tu ne devais pas m'emmener à Serguei ?

-Je suppose que tu vas refuser donc je vais juste te tuer…

-Essaie Alexander si tu le peux.

Un homme ayant la trentaine s'approcha d'un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bruns avec un jeune enfant aux cheveux blanc, le visage fermer du gamin donna la chair de poule au jeune homme mais pourtant il resta droit et attendit l'arrivée des deux hommes.

-Alexander à partir d'aujourd'hui tu feras équipe avec Mikhaïl

-Mais boss c'est un gamin !

- Tu l'étais aussi quand je t'ai récupéré…de plus nous allons voir qui de vous deux et le plus fort.

Le jeune adulte déglutit face aux yeux brillant de folie de son chef. Il connaissait assez bien pour savoir que les jeux dont parler Serguei était des combats à mort, aussi il fut perplexe lorsqu'il vit Dmitriev avoir une moue boudeuse.

-Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mes deux meilleurs élément alors vous allez faire une partie de chasse dans la Toundra… Un genre de stage de suivis….

Alexander était soulager il savait qu'il allait réussir et prouver à son patron qu'il n'était pas faible et surtout sa fierté russe l'empêchait d'être battu par un enfant de 11ans. Pourtant au bout d'une semaine Alexander avait échoué face à ce jeune gamin au visage inexpressif. Il avait réussi à tuer un loup blanc seulement armé d'un couteau de survie. Alors que lui avait dû rusé pour vivre dans le froid hivernale le jeune enfant n'avait pas eu l'air de souffrir de ce climat comme si il en faisait partie.

Les deux hommes se tournaient autour l'un armée d'un couteau de chasse tandis que l'autre avait son petit poignard relié par ses longs fils rouge, Sasha ne supportait pas cette arme qu'il jugeait petite et non létale mais il ne savait pas la maniait correctement et provoquer les dégâts nécessaire à une morte imminente.

-Pourquoi tu nous as trahis Mikhaïl, pourquoi tu m'as trahis moi !

-Je n'en pouvais plus, tout ce sang, ma propre folie me consumait, et lorsque Al Thamen nous a embaucher pour tuer Sinbad j'y ai vu ma rédemption.

-Et cela prendra fin ce soir, ne crois pas faire le poids face à moi tu es trop rouiller moi je me suis perfectionner…

Alexander plongea en premier sur son cadet le coup aurait pu être mortel si Jafar n'avait pas esquivé en roulant sur le côté, il attaqua encore pour essayer de le toucher et le jeune homme ne put que fuir ses assauts répétés tantôt par des pirouettes ou bien par son arme qui bloquer la lame de Sasha.

Le bruit métallique que produisait le choc des deux lames résonnait dans la pièce, associée a la vitesse des attaques des étincelles se crées par le contact et illuminer autour de deux combattant.

Plus le temps passait plus Jafar laissait son côté sombre prendre le pas sur sa raison, il effacer progressivement sa véritable personnalité pour laisser place à une autre beaucoup obscur. Sasha en face voyait bien les changements, les attaques étaient plus agressive et plus mortelle et il répondait plus souvent à ses coups, son regard lui aussi se voilait petit à petit pour devenir aussi froid que le métal gris de leurs lames.

D'un coup le plus jeune se redressa et expulsa tout l'air qu'il contenait dans ses poumons, sa pose devient moins brouillon et plus professionnelle, les muscles de ses avant-bras même cacher par les vêtements étaient bandés prêt à passer à l'action. Alexander jura dans sa langue maternelle, il n'avait pu le blesser lorsqu'il était endormi mais à présent tout son corps réclamer le sang, son sang pour avoir osé défier l'assassin le plus talentueux de sa génération.

-Je vais t'accorder un souhait, veux-tu souffrir ?

-Tu es bien présomptueux Micha.

Il avait beau répondre et paraitre confiant l'assassin de Sergueï n'en menait pas large et appréhendais les prochains mouvements de son ancien partenaire. Ils recommencèrent a se tournaient autour attendant le bon moment pour attaquer, Alexander se vouta pour être a la même hauteur que Mikhaïl, tout son esprit était focaliser sur les calculs et probabilités des futur gestes de l'albinos. Mais lorsque le plus jeune s'arrêta et se mit en garde bras droit devant son visage l'autre bras protégeant ses côte droite exposer Alexander se mordit la lèvre, pourquoi cet idiot les avaient-ils trahis ?

Sa garde était parfaite, il avait répété si souvent ses mouvements qu'ils étaient imprimer dans sa chair et dans sa mémoire pour lui tuer était aussi simple que de respirer, la bataille était gagner d'avance pour lui elle était acquise. Mikhaïl se jeta sur Alexander sans lui laisser le temps de riposter.

-J'espère que ma mort puisse à nouveau te faire revenir parmi nous mon frère…

Le coup fut encore plus violent qu'il ne s'y attendait, la pointe l'avait ouvert puis la lame devenant plus large la plaie s'écarta sous la déchirure de la peau le poing de l'albinos se retrouva dans la poitrine de l'homme, il ôta sans égard sa main et la secoua pour faire partir le sang sous le crie agonissant de son ancien camarade.

Alors que Sasha s'attendait à voir le regard d'un assassin il fut surpris de voir tous les traits de son ennemi se détendre pour lui sourire tristement, une douleur émanait de ses yeux qui serrait le cœur du mourant, il cracha du sang sentant ses forces l'abandonnaient, sa vie s'étioler lentement, des picotements dans ses membres lui indiquaient le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir vitreux et sa vue se voiler de sombre pourtant il eut la force de tendre la main vers le plus jeune. Tout ce que voulait Alexander était retrouver son petit frère.

Jafar se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps de Sasha, la blessure était mortelle et il ne pouvait être sauvé, l'albinos pris la main de son grand frère de cœur et posa sa joue dessus il voulait le faire partir sans crainte il lui devait bien ça….

-Dis-moi Micha pourquoi tu as toujours l'air si froid et sérieux alors que tu es généreux et doux comme un agneau qu'elle est ta véritable personnalité ?

L'enfant regardait le jeune homme il laissa le silence prendre place dans la conversation le temps de trouver les mots juste puis il se colla dos a Sasha le visage relever vers le plafond.

-Je suis moi, même quand je deviens cet assassin cruel, l'appel du combat et du sang me bride toute conscience, je ne suis plus qu'un animal qui doit tuer, je suis un monstre…et cette partie de moi aura un jour raison sur ma personnalité dominante.

-Moi je serais là, tu sais on est partenaire tu peux me faire confiance.

-Et Serguei tu lui fais confiance ?

-Non mais on n'a pas le choix c'est notre patron… Tu sais Mikhaïl tu me fait penser a un adorable petit frère qu'on a envie de protéger, alors je serais ton grand frère et j'essayerais de chasser tes ténèbres avant qu'elles ne t'engloutissent pour de bon, je te le promets.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien a cette promesse mais le plus vieux pouvait sentir la pression contre son dos se détendre et le soupire de plaisir pousser par Misha le fit sourire.

-Si..Serguei… n'avait…. Pas….

-Je sais Sasha je sais…братья (frère/bratja)

Il ferma les yeux avec un tendre sourire sous le regard peinait du plus jeune, le bras retomba au sol sans force ni vie, plus qu'une seul respiration dans la pièce. Jafar ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui affublaient prête à le trahir, il devait aussi repoussait dans un coin l'envie de vengeance qui le tirailler. Il voulait seulement se laisser à sa peine, il avait dû battre la seul personne qu'il l'avait aidé enfant, malgré le temps passait il n'en avait jamais voulu a Sasha qui n'avait pu empêchait Serguei de détruire l'enfant qu'il était, ce fut Sinbad qui lui apporta le salut.

Sinbad ! Jafar se releva pour rejoindre son ami quand une forme se dégagea de l'embrassure de l'escalier, les longs cheveux violets de son ami fut éclairait par les lumières des lampadaires situés en face de l'immeuble. Jafar poussa un soupira soulager avant de se tendre en remarquant les traces de sang sur le visage de Sinbad, il fronça les sourcils.

-Sin ?

-Une veille connaissance…je m'en suis chargé…

-Serguei est venu lui-même ?

-Il pensait que m'envoyer d'abord ses larbins aurait pu m'affaiblir, cette homme m'aura toujours étonnait….Jafar toi ça va ?

Le plus jeune s'approcha d'un pas peu sur et se colla au torse du plus vieux qui se mit à rougir gêné par cette élan d'affection, Jafar enlaça le plus grand dans une étreinte peu sur et maladroite. L'odeur de sang ne couvrait heureusement pas l'odeur naturelle d'épice et de bois du violet, l'albinos l'inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser quelques larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues pâles.

-Maintenant oui. Sin ?

-Euh...Oui ?

-Des nouvelles des autres ?

-Pas encore…

Jafar et Sinbad s'éloignèrent pour regarder dehors, la nuit était vite tomber sur la ville et le carnage qui avait eu lieux dans l'immeuble avait était longue malgré le peu d'attaquants et de corps. Jafar se retourna pour observer le corps de son ami.

-Tu as appris des choses avec Serguei ?

-Je sais ou est David et le siège.

-Je suppose que nous allons les voir ?

-Oui une fois tous réunis, mais j'aimerais que tu commences à préparer, de mon côté je vais essayer de voir ou sont les autres. Toto et son équipe vont arriver pour nettoyer l'immeuble.

Jafar hocha la tête et regarda Sasha il se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils, voyant ça le plus vieux soupira.

-Il sera enterré correctement, j'y veillerais maintenant va prendre une douche pour ôter tout ce sang sécher.

Jafar opina une nouvelle fois et se dirigea lentement vers ses appartements pour effacer toute trace de combat. Toto était une connaissance de Sinbad il était ce qu'on appelait dans le jargon du métier un nettoyeur, il officiait aussi bien pour la police que pour les mafieux seul le prix était différents.

Sinbad attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de l'équipe de nettoyage qui lui permettrait de trouver ses compagnons éparpiller, le faite qu'ils étaient eux aussi pris pour cible et en petit groupe n'aidait pas a éloigner l'inquiétude du jeune homme vis-à-vis de sa famille.


	5. Chapter 5

Sindoria Compagnie 6 : Trajet d'enfer

Sharrkan assis à même le sol derrière le comptoir du bar de Gabrielle avait les yeux fermés et sa main poser sur sa hanche ou se trouvait un poignard, rien pourtant dans son comportement ou ses traits pouvait trahir le jeune homme sur son sommeil fictif.

Les yeux toujours clos il observait son environnement et les allés et venus des deux femmes, il percevait le parfum floral de Gabrielle et celui plus doux de sa compagne, un sourire carnassier traversa son visage serin, il reçut alors une tape sur l'épaule.

-Arrête de rêvassez sur elle, tu baves mon ami.

-Jalouse Gaby ?

-J'ai un mari je te rappelle…

-Qui sait, tu en a peut-être marre de Drakon et tu t'intéresses à de jeunes et fringants hommes ?

-Oh chéri te voilà !

Sharrkan ouvrit les yeux en sursautant se cognant au passage contre le bar en bois.

- Non Drakon ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Personne. Cette sorcière l'avait bien eu, il regarda Gabrielle qui rigolait les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Tu es diabolique, je comprends pourquoi tu es mariée avec lui.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Gabrielle haussa les épaules avant de retourner à l'arrière en entendant Yamuraiha l'appelait, Sharrkan se laissa tomber a même le sol en frottant sa tête énergiquement pour faire partir la douleur du choc contre le bois, il releva sa jambe pour y poser sa tête, ses cheveux blancs cachant son visage ne pouvait montraient l'air soucieux et concentré du jeune homme.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche gauche pour sortir son portable, il envoya un message à Spartos avant de refermer brutalement le couvercle de son mobile en soupirant de frustration. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et pas seulement du a l'absence d'Hinahoho et de ses enfants, non quelques choses dans l'air semblaient pesées sur l'immeuble de Sindoria.

Son téléphone se mis à sonner, pensant que Spartos l'appelait pour répondre à son message il ne pris pas la peine de regardait le nom afficher sur son portable. Pourtant il aurait dû, il aurait toute suite compris d'où venait ce sentiment d'oppression et de surveillance qu'il ressentait.

-Rassemblement, Drakon est partis avec Hinahoho, vous partez au repaire.

-Jafar ?

-Il faut que vous ayez quitté l'immeuble le plus vite possible, Spartos est en chemin avec Pisti.

-Masrur ?

-Entrain de préparé les voitures avec les enfants, prend Gabrielle.

-On est surveillais.

C'était une affirmation et le soupire de son interlocuteur lui donna des frisons le long de sa colonne vertébrales, il n'avait pas connus Jafar en même temps qu'Hinahoho, Drakon, Sinbad ou même Yamuraiha mais il en savait assez pour saisir le message cachait dans le soupire du numéro deux de Sindoria Compagnie. Sharrkan était doué pour reconnaitre les sons d'une voix, et le trémolo d'inquiétude n'échappa point au jeune homme, et il savait d'expérience que seul certains sujets pouvait inquiéter réellement Jafar, son passé en tête de liste.

-Une heure.

Sharrkan raccrocha, il se releva et dépoussiéra son pantalon gris il croisa Gabrielle en souriant portant une caisse, pourtant il ne répondit pas à son sourire et regagna son appartement, ouvrant la porte d'un placard il mit une ceinture puis se saisit deux armes à feu qu'il glissa habilement dans le holster précédemment attacher. Il ferma la porte pour rejoindre sa commode et fourra dans ses poches de fines lame et poignards, il se baissa pour prendre deux sacs à gauche et redescendit voir les deux filles au bar.

Yamuraiha avait lâché une caisse qui heureusement ne comportait que des apéritifs elle appela Gabrielle qui vient vers elle en souriant pourtant lorsqu'elle vit Yamuraiha se tenir le ventre, la sueur sur son visage et son teint plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire elle se mit à courir pour soutenir la jeune femme, elle se releva pour crier après le jeune homme qu'elle venait de laisser dans le bar mais son amie lui mis la main sur la bouche lui intimant le silence. L'interrogation brillait dans les prunelles chocolat de la rouquine, Yamuraiha se redressa en soufflant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Un problème de deux mois de retard annonça Yamuraiha

-Non ?!

-Si

-Mais il..

-Non, je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer.

-Tu sais qu'il sera heureux ?

-J'en doute on est encore jeunes…

-Et vous avez vécus tant d'obstacles, Yamuraiha tu as 25ans tu n'es plus une petite fille, tu as une chance que je n'aurais jamais…

Le visage de Gabrielle s'assombrit, Yamuraiha se sentait mal son amie c'était mariée jeune mais son mari était violent, ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Drakon qu'elle put sortir de cette boucle infernale mais il était trop tard son corps meurtrie avait trop souffert pour pourvoir porter un jour un enfant.

- Pardonne-moi Gaby

-Ne t'en fais pas Hanaë.

-Drakon est le seule à m'appeler comme ça…

-Et je sais que ce surnom ta toujours détendus, allez annonce lui.

Gabrielle pris la caisse aux pieds de la jeune fille et revient dans le bar pour voir le jeune homme monter un air lugubre sur le visage. Gabrielle avait aimé ces gens comme sa propre famille, venue d'Irlande pour étudier elle était tombée amoureuse de cette ville et d'un homme plus âgé qu'elle, naïf elle avait cru au bonheur jusqu'au jour où les premiers coups sont tombé.

Son père n'ayant plus de nouvelle après son mariage avait engagé un jeune groupe Sindoria Compagnie, ce fut Drakon qui vient l'aider à sortir de cet enfer et à enfermer son mari.

Elle avait vu les nouveaux visages arrivaient au sein de cette étrange fratrie, avait aider et conseiller Morgianna lorsque Masrur était dépasser, avait pousser Yamuraiha a laisser a Sharrkan une chance, elle avait vu l'amour naissant entre Spartos et Pisti, les entrainements de Jafar, la désinvolture de Sinbad mais aussi son inquiétude lors des missions, la peine dans le regard d'Hinahoho.

Aussi lorsque Sharrkan passa à côté d'elle sans répondre à son sourire et surtout avec cette mine soucieuse elle savait d'office que quelque chose se préparer, elle retourna en vitesse au camion Yamuraiha signer le bon de livraison et salua l'homme qui partait. Gabrielle fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte à clé sous le regard intrigué de son amie.

-Un souci ?

-Peut-être, je n'ouvre pas aujourd'hui.

Yamuraiha ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le son des pas de Sharrkan détourna le visage de la jeune femme vers son compagnon, aussitôt son visage se ferma, Sharrkan n'aimait pas arborer son air sérieux sauf en cas de grave problème, de plus il était armé et porter les deux sacs de la jeune fille connaissait bien et pour cause, chaque membre de Sindoria Compagnie avait ce sac : des rations de survies, un kit de premier secours, de l'argent, des passeports et pièces d'identités ainsi que des armes et munition adapter à chaqu'un des membres ainsi qu'une tente et des affaires rechanges, le sac ressemblait d'avantage a un package militaire qu'a un sac à dos de campeur.

-Pourquoi tu as ça ?

-Gabrielle va chercher le tiens retrouve nous au garage.

Gabrielle hocha la tête et se retourna vers Yamuraiha le visage sérieux et lui mima les mots « dis-lui maintenant » avant de monter récupérer son sac de survie, Sharrkan posa les sacs sur une des caisses en regardant devant lui concentré sur la marche à suivre.

Yamuraiha n'était jamais nerveuse avec Sharrkan, aussi elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir contrôler ses tremblements ni la sensation de panique qui montait en elle, le regard perçant de son compagnon la rendait mal à l'aise, le jeune homme lâcha la pression qu'il avait en soupirant et son regard devient plus doux, il tendit la main dans la direction de la jeune fille pour caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Je dois vous mettre à l' abri, ne t'inquiète pas tu as confiance en moi non ?

-Sharrkan il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Bien vas-y…

Yamuraiha se laissa tombait, les genoux replier contre elle le visage baigner de larmes cachait par ses bras autour d'elle, le jeune homme était perdu dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il s'agroupit devant sa compagne pour relever son visage, il essayait de deviner ce que sa complice lui cachait déjà depuis quelques jours.

-C'est à propos de ce que tu me caches ?

Yamuraiha ouvrit la bouche de surprise et Sharrkan se mit à rire en lui fermant la bouche.

-Je te connais mieux que personne, je sais que tu veux me dire quelque chose mais tu ne sais pas comment alors montre-moi…

Yamuraiha ne lâchait pas les yeux de son conjoint, elle pressa sa joue contre sa paume pour avoir un peu de chaleur et de courage par ce geste, elle descendit les mains sur son ventre et le caressa sous l'œil surpris de Sharrkan.

-Tu es ?

-Oui

-Depuis ?

-Deux mois…

-Je vais être papa…oh putain quand Armakan saura ça…

-Mais tu n'as pas peur ?

-Oh que si j'ai les jetons, mais c'est notre enfant Yamu, un mini nous je ne peux pas être plus heureux que maintenant.

-Même si on est en danger et qu'Al Thamen est de retour ?

-Tu gâches l'ambiance sorcière. Mais oui même avec tout ça je suis heureux.

Gabrielle arriva avec Aladin qui peinait à porter son sac.

-Masrur m'envoie pour vous dire que tout est prêt, Spartos et Pisti sont arrivés.

-Bien, Gabrielle va avec Masrur et les gamins. J'irais en avant avec Spartos et Pisti fermera le convoi avec Yamuraiha.

Les trois voitures étaient toutes identiques, noirs aux vitres teintés et par balles, la carrosserie elle aussi modifié pour la renforcer, Yamuraiha posa tous leurs sacs dans la voiture que Masrur conduisait ils étaient partis si vite qu'ils n'avaient pu ranger correctement les affaires profitant alors d'un arrêt pour le plein Yamuraiha en avait profité pour voir tout le monde et ranger les affaires un sentiment étrange lui étreignant l'estomac.

Elle croisa le regard d'Aladin et un frison la pris son instinct lui hurlait qu'un problème arrivait, elle se retourna pour hurler quand une explosion près de la première voiture se fit entendre. Yamuraiha ferma le coffre et hurla à Masrur de dégager alors que Pisti essayait de sortir les deux hommes de la voiture calcinée.

Pisiti pouvait encore voir la scène au ralenti, ses deux amis Spartos et Sharrkan étaient dans la voiture l'air concentré sur la circulation environnante, et un camion s'approcha la blonde avait eu le temps de voir les sourcils de Sharrkan se fronçaient et reculait la voiture lorsque le camion en question explosa, expulsant la voiture à cause du souffle de la bombe. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie qui tapait avec force contre la voiture de Masrur hurlant de partir rejoindre la planque, Yamuraiha se retourna et malgré ses yeux reflétant la panique son corps réagissait instinctivement.

Pisti souffla chassant sa peur et courra vers la voiture qui brulaient, les véhicules et gens autour hurlaient et fuyaient une menace qui n'hésitait déjà plus. La jeune fille se jeta s'écorchant les genoux contre le bitume pour se saisir de la main de Spartos.

Yamuraiha plongea sa main dans son dos pour se saisir de l'arme qu'elle y cachait, la mettant près de son visage elle fixait les alentours, elle savait qu'à présent elle était la seul pouvant couvrir ses amis, elle devait compter sur la jeune fille blonde pour sortir Spartos et Sharrkan. Ses yeux bleus bougèrent dans tous les sens pour apercevoir un indice sur des ennemis potentiels et malgré cette absence elle ne baissa pas sa garde. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière et se dirigea vers Pisti qui sortait Spartos à moitié conscient du véhicule.

Le rouquin grimaçait de douleur, ouvrant ses yeux d'un coup la blonde le lâcha pour le laissait reprendre pied dans la réalité et le laissa s'adosser contre la portière déformer de son véhicule. Le jeune homme pensait amèrement que Jafar lui ferait la peau une fois qu'ils rentreraient pour avoir osé détruire le précieux véhicule. Oh ce n'était pas une question d'argent mais de paperasses, Sinbad était peut être un très bon leader mais Jafar était celui qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre et devoir faire tous les papiers pour les destructions de matériels engendrait par les membres de Sindoria Compagnie avait un effet…étrangement dangereux pour le jeune albinos.

Spartos venait d'effectué sa dernière mission avec l'aide de Sharrkan et de Pisti mais ils avaient eu de la casse, l'homme qu'ils poursuivaient avait était abattu mais dans leurs courses de nombreux bâtiments et façades furent touchés, ils avaient alors jouait à pierre papier ciseaux pour savoir lequel allait annoncer la somme réclamer par la ville. Spartos avait perdu, il rentra dans le bureau en déglutissent bruyamment, le regard acier de son chef le glaça d'effroi il avança les mains tremblantes et tendit un paquet de feuille, Jafar soupira et parcourut les lignes d'encres. Ce fut un Jafar enrageait qui le coursait dans tout l'immeuble avec à la clé une mission de deux mois dans le Canada.

Le rouquin se permit un rire en repensant a cette anecdote, il mit sa main sur un bout de verre qui était fichier dans sa cuisse gauche il laissa son masque d'impassibilité tombait pour ne montrait qu'une douleur sourde, les courbatures de son corps le maintenait réveiller mais la blessure de sa cuisse et le sang qui en découlait le rendait faible, il releva le visage pour voir Yamuraiah se dirigeait vers eux. Il prit appuie sur la voiture derrière lui et clopina jusqu'à la jeune femme qui l'installa dans la voiture.

-Tu as ton arme ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux nous couvrir de la ?

-Pas de soucis.

Yamuraiha hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et courra à nouveau vers la voiture, Spartos comprenait son angoisse l'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait encore à l'intérieur et il avait pris de plein fouet le choc de la déflagration. Pisti frappait férocement les joues balafrées de fines cicatrices causé par le verre brisé de Sharrkan pour que celui-ci se réveille, il grogna ce qui rassura la blonde.

Yamuraiha soupira de bonheur en voyant les yeux verts de son compagnon, elle caressa tendrement sa joue avec un doux sourire.

-Je dégage sa jambe et tu m'aide, à trois on y va ok Pisti ?

-Un

-Deux..

-Trois dirent elles d'une même voix en tirant de toute leur force le conducteur coincé sous la carcasse de la voiture.

Sharrkan hurla de douleur, ses membres le tiraient, sa peau le brulaient et son sang compressait sa tête le faisant retomber dans l'inconscience malgré les cris de sa chère compagne lui intiment de restait éveiller. Yamuraiha se redressa doucement en tirant les bras du métis alors que Pisti portait les jambes, elles n'allèrent pas vite et cela inquiéta la bleue, et lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un tir venant derrière elles, Yamuraiha su que leurs temps étaient compté.

-Vite ils arrivent ! Cria Spartos dans la voiture.

Il se déplaça sur le coter pour permettre aux filles de déposait son ami et elles grimpèrent dans la voiture la faisant partir au quatre de tour.

Le bruissement des pneus sur l'asphalte, le vrombissement du moteur la puissance et la vitesse de la voiture donnait un sentiment grisant à Yamuraiha, l'adrénaline influait en elle a la fois si délectable et si effrayant, une course contre la montre pour la survie de ses amis, voilà l'enjeu de ce départ effréné.

Pisti pris un téléphone jetable dans la boite a gant et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide, la voix inquiète et soulager de Gabrielle résonnait dans le combinés.

-Nous sommes en sécurité Masrur nous a changer de planque, et vous ?

-Nous ne viendrons pas nous sommes suivis, mais restez à l' abri on se recontacte dans deux heures.

-Faites attention à vous.

Pisti écrasa violement le portable contre l'avant de la voiture pour détruire le portable elle prit la Sim la brisa en deux jetant les deux parties à intervalle différent pendant leurs courses. La blonde regarda les nuages noirs avançaient dans leurs direction, ils avaient fui la ville sous la pluie et la voilà maintenant qu'elle les rattraper, comme si le temps s'accordait avec l'ambiance sombre et angoissante.

-Pisti va à l'arrière et essaie de soigner Spartos.

-On va ou Yamu ?

-Je connais un endroit, même Sharrkan ne le connait pas mais il est assez éloigner.

-Fonce, il tiendra le coup je veille sur lui répondit le tireur d'élite qui sentait l'hésitation de la jeune femme par rapport à l'état de son compagnon.

Yamuraiha hocha la tête en les regardant dans le rétroviseur, et reposa ses yeux sur la route pour ce concentré poussant son 6eme sens à la limite de l'épuisement pour prévoir toute attaque. Pisti avait une carrure fine et petite malgré son âge et c'est ce qui lui permit de se glisser habilement à l'arrière de la voiture avec la trousse de premier secours.

Spartos grimaça et laissa quelques gémissement de douleurs passait ses lèvres blessés mais une fois les soins prodiguait par son amie il ferma les yeux soulager et la douleur atténuer. La blonde repartie a l'avant laissant la trousse sur les genoux du jeune homme qui se tourna légèrement vers le corps encore endormie de Sharrkan.

Les blessures avaient l'air léger mais son corps n'avait pas dû supporter l'amas de douleur lors de l'extraction du véhicule, il tâta les cote et soupira soulager aucunes cote n'avaient l'air casser et donc pas de risque de perforation. Néanmoins l'état de sa jambe était plus préoccupante, la blessure sur le genou était à l'air libre aucun os n'avait était touchés, ils avaient eu énormément de chance pour s'en sortir avec que des blessures superficiels.

Yamuraiha braqua d'un coup la voiture sur un chemin de terre ou longé une forêt, ses deux compagnons l'interrogèrent du regard puis Spartos se retourna en voyant deux véhicules plus loin prendre le même chemin qu'eux, mais comment n'avaient-ils pas pu les remarquer ? Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant la chevelure bleue de Yamuraiha, cette jeune femme d'apparence frêle était bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait, lui qui avait était habitué depuis enfant a un entrainement spartiate il n'avait remarqué les véhicules qu'au moment où la jeune femme avait poussait un juron plaintif.

-Bon changement de plan….encore….

-Par là il y a des cabanes dans les arbres pour les chasseurs, Jafar me les a montré il y a quelque temps….pendant un entrainement précisa Spartos à l'adresse de la conductrice.

-Je vais devoir me charger d'eux seul, Pisti tu n'es pas armé pour faire face à ce genre de personne, et Spartos est en trop mauvais état et ne parlons pas de Sharrkan… Je vais gagner du temps pour les semé et vous déposer a l'orée de la foret près d'une de ces cabanes à vous deux vous pourrez vous protéger et surveiller Sharrkan.

-Et toi ? Demanda Pisti

-Je vous rejoindrez une fois débarrassez d'eux, ils ne sont que huit, quatre par voitures. Spartos tu arrive à prendre le sac dans le coffre ?

-Oui.

-Dedans il y a un portable tu appelleras Masrur dans une heure pour voir comment ils s'en sortent et…si je ne suis pas revenus d'ici cette heure il faut que vous sortiez de cette forêt et essayez de revenir près d'une planque.

-Je connais l'endroit ça ne me posera aucun problème.

Yamuraiha braqua encore une fois la voiture et accéléra les assaillants étant surpris perdirent quelques secondes avant de rattraper la voiture noirs, mais ces précieuse secondes permirent aux trois jeunes de Sindoria Compagnie de faire fonctionner leurs plans.

Pisti cachait dans les fourrées regardait la voiture de son amie fuirent le visage inquiète. Le gémissement de Sharrkan lui fit détourner les yeux, et lorsqu'elle vit la couleur émeraude du jeune homme elle tressaillit comment lui expliquer l'absence de sa compagne.

-Yamu…

-Elle gare la voiture elle arrive.

La voix de Spartos sur de lui fit hausser les sourcils a la jeune blonde, il avait pourtant le visage torturé par la peur et ne cessez de regarder le chemin ou tomber encore la poussière laisser par le passage des trois voitures.

-Le temps presse Spartos murmura Pisti

Le jeune homme acquiesça et souleva son ami qui c'était rendormis. La foret était parsemer d'embuche des hautes herbes et des bois morts jonchait le sol rendant l'avancé quasi impraticable. Ils leurs fallut quinze bonne minutes pour arriver à une cabane cachait en hauteur, la tâche ne fut pas aisé pour grimper mais une fois arrivé en sécurité ils poussèrent un soupire de bien-être.

Pisti était allongé sur le dos le regard perdu sur les poutres couvertes de toile d'araignée et de poussière, le sol couvert lui-même de feuille, branches, et saletés.

-Tu crois que Yamu ne va pas tarder….

-Concentrons-nous sur Sharrkan sont état c'est dégrader.

La jeune fille se releva pour installer le blessé plus confortablement, elle remercia Yamuraiha de lui avoir appris les bases pour soigner pendant que Spartos se positionnait vers une des fenêtres pour regarder les aller et venus.

L'heure était passer et toujours pas de nouvelles de la jeune fille, la nuit commençait à tombe sur la foret et Sharrkan se réveiller doucement, ses amis avait peur de lui expliquer l'absence de sa compagne. Le métis avait annoncé à son ami d'enfance la grossesse de Yamuraiha lors de leurs trajets dans la voiture, il n'imaginer pas devoir lui dire que sa femme et son futur enfant étaient morts.

Pisti pris le cellulaire pour appeler Masrur, elle se rongeait les ongles et tapait frénétiquement du pied pour évacuer son stresse. La troisième totalité sonna et la jeune femme paniqua complétement, pour ne répondirent ils pas ?

-Yamu ?

-Gaby….

La voix soulager et remplis de sanglot de Pisti n'échappa pas à Gabrielle qui commençait à angoisser. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Aladin qui a peine arriver dans la planque c'était mis a l'écart en tailleur plonger en pleine méditation et semblant souffrir.

-Vous êtes en sécurité ?

-Nous sommes coincé dans une forêt dans un abri de chasseur, Spartos va mieux, Sharrkan est toujours endormis mais son état s'améliore enfin.

-Et Yamuraiha ? Osa demandait la rousse.

Seul le couinement paniquer de la blonde lui répondit et son estomac se retourna, elle regardait Masrur qui écoutait la conversation, son visage avait l'air impassible pourtant la pression des mains sur la table ne pouvait tromper le regard aiguisé de la femme de Drakon.

-Elle nous a dit d'appeler et si elle n'était pas revenue il faudrait partir rejoindre une planque…

-Elle est donc…

-Non, elle souffre mais elle n'est pas morte. Annonça une voix dans le dos des deux ainés de Sindoria.

Masrur haussa les sourcils en voyant Aladin s'approchait d'eux en titubant les yeux voilés par la fièvre le visage pâle, Ali Baba le soutenant comme il pouvait se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier après son ami. Pisit qui avait aussi entendu le jeune garçon demanda.

-Comment tu peux savoir ?

-Je suis connecté à elle, nous sommes clones mais notre don nous lis plus de raison… c'est trop dur à expliquer. Mais faites-moi confiance elle va revenir attendait encore.

-Sais-tu ce qui c'est passer ?

Aladin tourna son visage vers Gabrielle un sourire triste aux lèvres avant de hocher la tête oh oui il savait ce qu'il c'était passer il avait tout vu et ressentis, il ne pouvait pas sauver Yamuraiha mais la soutenir par leurs liens pour éviter qu'elle ne perde espoir.

Ali baba posa son ami a même le sol pour que celui-ci raconte son récit, il se cala contre le torse du blond et ferma les yeux, sa respiration se faisant plus lente les adultes pensaient qu'ils dormaient, mais il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

-Une fois partis elle a continué la route pendant dix bonnes minutes pour les éloigner le plus de vous, une des voitures a fait une sortie de route. Il ne lui restait donc plus que quatre hommes à abattre, elle a couru à travers champs sous les balles de ses poursuivants, elle s'est tordu la cheville a un moment.

Aladin frotta inconsciemment sa cheville droite comme pour soulager la douleur qui appartenait à la jeune femme. De l'autre côté de la ligne Pisti avait mis le haut-parleur pour que Spartos puisse écouter, ils avaient les yeux river sur le cadran du téléphone attendant patiemment la suite du périple de leurs amie, ils ne voyaient pas que Sharrkan avait les yeux grand ouverts ni même l'air désespérer qu'il arborait.

-Elle à rouler sur une petite colline et a eu de nombreuse blessures, mais grâce à cette chute improviser elle a pu échapper à ses assaillants, cacher derrière la buter elle a répliqué comme elle pouvait en tuant deux. Elle a pu rejoindre la foret, mais les deux autres la poursuivait toujours, elle ne pouvait pas revenir vers vous elle a donc pris les devants et affronter aux corps à corps ses deux adversaires… Elle a gagné mais avec beaucoup de mal, actuellement j'ai perdu ma connexion avec elle se qui veut dire qu'elle est inconsciente. Elle a une cheville fouler, une commotion du a sa chute et elle perd beaucoup de sang…..Sharrkan le bébé va bien elle a tout fait pour protéger son ventre des chutes et attaques….elle voulait que je te le dise.

Masrur était surpris par l'annonce et Gabrielle soupira soulager mais les deux amis de l'autre côté du téléphone se retournèrent vers le jeune homme pensant qu'il dormait encore mais ils le virent s'assoir en poussant un long gémissement de douleur, il releva sa jambe non blessé contre lui pour poser ses bras trop mou après l'effort fournit pour se mettre dans ce position.

-Merci Aladin, Masrur vous ne vous êtes pas fait attaquer ?

-Non, ils ont dû nous perdre de vus dans l'attaque.

-Je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas mis tous leurs effectifs pour attaquer le QG directement en masse, nous sommes juste un supplément…tu crois que tu peux joindre Sinbad et Jafar ?

-Impossible les lignes sont coupées, et le réseau est HS.

-Alors il va falloir que vous bougiez pour nous aider, on a trois blessés en comptant Yamu il nous faut des soins appropriés et on est sans véhicules.

-J'arrive. Gabrielle reste ici, reste en contact avec eux de mon côté je vous rejoints.

Aladin se plia au même moment en hurlant de douleur se tenant le bras gauche de toutes ses forces, les larmes inondés ses joues creusés par la fatigue.

-Elle…on…un homme…

- Calme-toi Aladin et explique nous.

Essoufflé le jeune garçon se releva tant bien que mal, la sueur perlant son front glacé.

-On a enlevé Yamuraiha, la douleur la réveiller lorsqu'ils l'ont tiré par le bras, j'ai pu voir un seau...c'est Al Thamen.

-Ils nous ont tous piégé pour avoir Yamuraiha…

Sharrkan hurla de rage en frappant le mur, Pisti pleurait silencieusement pendant que Spartos fermait les yeux compatissant.

Le bruit d'un téléphone à côté de Gabrielle les fit sursauter et lorsque Masrur décrocha il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Sinbad on a de gros soucis.

Tous les membres de Sindoria Compagnie se figèrent en entendant Sinbad hurler à travers le combiné, seul Sharrkan laissa un sourire nourrir ses lèvres, il n'était pas le seul en colère et a réclamer vengeance. Masrur mis le haut-parleur pour que tous écoute ces ordres.

-Masrur tu vas chercher Sharrkan, Spartos et Pisti, vous trois ne faites pas de folies restez à couvert, Jafar te rejoint sur place, Gaby prend la voiture et rentre au QG. Sergueï a était éliminé comme le reste de son personnelles…Pour Yamuraiha ne vous en faites pas, ils ne lui feront rien.

-Drakon et Hinahoho ? Demanda Gabrielle la voix charger par l'inquiétude.

-Ils arrivent à l'instant, ils n'ont rien. Oh Sharrkan tu m'entends ?

-Oui…

Malgré le son faible de la voix du jeune homme, Sinbad put l'entendre clairement, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son avant-bras contre la fenêtre en soupirant.

-Elle est enceinte Sinbad….Intervient Gabrielle pensant que cette information devait être dévoilé.

Sinbad se raidit d'un seul coup, et ouvrit les yeux remplis d'effroi, sa gorge se noua,

-De combien ? Réussi à articulé le chef de Sindoria

-2 mois répondit Gabrielle.

-Bon rentrer déjà tous au QG, on va préparer notre revanche.

-Compris dirent d'une même voix Sharrkan, Spartos, Pisti et Masrur.

Sinbad raccrocha se retourna vers Drakon qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce le visage sévère.

-Ils ont Yamuraiha !

Il ne pouvait pas être plus direct, Drakon ouvrit les yeux d'abord surpris pour frappa lui aussi le mur, il secoua ses phalanges pour se débarrasser de la douleur.

-Des pertes ?

-Deux blessés Spartos et Sharrkan, d'après Pisti, ils leurs faudra deux semaines pour se rétablir, et cela nous laisse le temps pour préparer les représailles.

-Bien je vais voir mes contacts….des nouvelles de Salomon ?

-Aucune mais je doute qu'il laisse passer ça quand il l'apprendra….la dernière fois il la réduit à néant, enfin pas suffisamment pour qu'ils disparaissent malheureusement.

-Je sais où se trouve ma fille intervient une voix grave remplis de douleur et pourtant pleine de charsime.

Sinbad se retourna vers le fond de la pièce encore noir, une ombre se mouvait dans les ténèbres de la nuit, et l'homme qui se détacha de l'obscurité fit face à Drakon et Sinbad avait un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autre circonstances Drakon…Sinbad

-Salomon…

L'homme qui abordait un visage aux traits doux avait une longue tresse bleue nuit descendant aux niveaux de ses hanches, des yeux tout aussi bleus voilés par l'inquiétude et une rage contenus. Il était aussi grand que Sinbad mais plus large aux épaules, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de nervosité les lèvres légèrement pincé il était posé contre le mur d'une manière nonchalante tranchant complétement avec les signes de stresses que son corps montrait.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu…quand on a trouvé Yamuraiha…tu sais qu'elle te cherche…

-Ils en ont après moi…je voulais la protéger, d'une certaine manière j'ai échoué car il a compris qu'il me toucherait en la touchant elle n'importe où je serais…de plus elle a hérité de plus de mes capacités que je ne l'aurais cru….

-David hein ?

-Oui….j'aurais dû le tuer il y a longtemps.

Sinbad s'approcha de son ancien mentor et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule tendus.

-Tu n'es pas un tueur Salomon, tu m'as sauvé de cette organisation alors qu'ils avaient tué mes parents, tu m'as fait échapper à un destin plus malheureux.

-Mais je n'ai pu protéger ma propre fille et je n'ai pas pu la retrouver….10 ans on passer avant que tu la trouve.

-Oui mais grâce à tes infos et à mon équipe, tu n'y es pour rien si ce fou veut vous utiliser toi et Yamuraiha.

-Sinbad…

Le jeune homme regarda son ami dans ses yeux et y lut de la reconnaissance mais aussi de la honte, le chef de Sindoria fronça les sourcils.

-David…tu n'as toujours pas compris qui il était ?

Sinbad recula comme si c'était électrocuté au toucher de Salomon, celui-ci se redressa et avança au centre de la pièce, il paraissait plus grand et imposant comme si son corps jouait naturellement avec les effets d'ombre et de lumière, la moitié de son visage était éclairé par les lampadaires et sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Ce fou c'est mon père…le grand père de Yamuraiha…et malgré ses soixante-dix ans je peux t'assurer que niveaux intelligence et vivacité tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

-Mais on a des photos de lui, ce n'est pas possible murmura Drakon une main sur ses lèvres le visage écarquillait par le choc.

Salomon laissa un rire jaune passait la barrière de ses lèvres, ce rire donna froid dans le dos aux deux hommes en face de lui.

-Ce géni a comment dire trouver la fontaine de jouvence…vous n'êtes pas savoir que dans les années 40 les allemands on fait d'énorme expériences sur les humains, et avec la guerre froide qui a suivi : ses expériences on réapparut. Mon père a fait partis de ses sujets d'expériences, je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans les détails techniques mais ce qu'on lui a injecté a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il besoin de toi ?

-Ses cellules se détériore, il est devenus vil et dépendant à ce besoin de regain, je suis né de ses cellules je suis son fils biologique mais aussi amélioré, mes cellules sont pures et parfaites d'après ses propos, je lui servais de réserve pour sa survie dirons-nous. Drakon les photos que vous aviez de lui datent qu'il y a 10 ans non ?

-Oui et il en parait trente tout au plus quarante.

-Il s'est servis de Yamuraiha pour éviter une dégénérance de ses cellules et donc de vieillir, mais il n'arrivera pas à stabiliser ses cellules sans moi, d'où la création d'Aladin, mais il était encore trop jeune pour le servir et aussi pas sans risque d'une mort prématuré…

-Al Thamen depuis sa création a toujours gravité dans les hautes sphères, et David a toujours su s'entouré des meilleurs éléments pour accroitre son appui politique et économique, ce qui lui a donné carte blanche pour ses expériences et surtout l'immunité contre ses crimes. Ajouta Sinbad une main sur le menton.

- A l'heure qu'il est je ne serais pas surpris qu'il contrôle en réalité l'économie du tiers de la planète. Il a réussi à s'infiltre dans les milieux médicales, paramilitaire, politique, finance, c'est lui qui joue sur les courts de la bourse, il lui a fallu du temps pour bâtir son empire et il n'as pas l'intention de le lâcher et il n'hésite pas à éliminer les gens qui s'approche de trop près de ses activités. Intervient Drakon en s'approchant des deux hommes pour participer à ces révélations.

-Il est tellement implanter dans le système qu'il est devenu le système, il est un mal nécessaire pour les gouvernements qui ne peuvent faire sans lui sous risque de représailles ou d'une chute économique qui pourrait revoir l'ordre mondiale, il tire habilement les ficelles.

-C'est exactement ça Sinbad, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir et dieu sait qu'il est puissant et étendus, même si vous l'avez considérablement affaiblis d'où le temps qu'il a mis avant de réapparaitre, pour avoir ce qu'il cherche ses descendants. Moi mais aussi Yamuraiha et l'enfant qu'elle porte nous sommes tous intimement liés à ces expériences remontant aux années 40. Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou, mais ce qu'on inventer ces scientifiques agit encore en nous comme un sixième sens toi Sinbad tu as bien vu l'étendus des dons que je possède. Heureusement tu y a echapper.

-Je fais partis des expériences ? Sinbad n'avait jamais eu les réponses a ses questions, pourtant il avait toujours su que Salomon cachait certains secret de son passé.

-Non, enfin ils ont voulus faire des tests avec des produits similaires et l'on passer sous couvert de vaccins, tu as eu une dose qui n'as pas influencé ta vie mais tu n'en est pas mort et cela a attiré mon père. Tu es comme Alibaba vous ne développez pas de psyché mais vous avez assimilé le produit c'est ce que cherche mon père…Mais il est trop faible pour se contenter seulement de toi ou d'Alibaba.

Salamon laissa ses épaules se voutaient et la peine et la douleur pris d'assaut ses yeux bleus, il pos aune de ses mains sur son front pour cacher ses yeux.

-Il faut que nous nous préparions, je reviendrais.

Avant que Sinbad est pu dire quoique ce soit Salomon se retourna pour sauter par une fenêtre ouverte. Drakon posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami et lui dit avec un regard déterminé en direction de la route.

-Nous l'auront cette fois ci.

-Oui.

Les voitures des membres de Sindoria Compagnie arrivèrent au même moment, tous sortirent avec un air fatiguer mais aussi déterminés que leurs chef. Oh oui ils se vengeraient et ils gagneraient contre cette organisation.


	6. Chapter 6

Sindoria Compagnie 5 : Voyage mouvementée

Il marchait dans l'herbe fraiche du campus, ses amis l'avaient convaincu de venir manger avec un groupe de jeunes filles d'une autre section que la leur, mais il n'avait pas vraiment voulu. Non qu'il fût timide mais plutôt concentré dans ses études pour avoir son diplôme, pourtant il avait accepté sans effort, ce qui avait intrigué ses amis, mais le jeune homme avait un sentiment étrange.

C'était un fringuant jeune homme du haut de ses 18ans, ses cheveux mi- longs et ses yeux claires son sourire toujours éclatant et bienveillant attirés bon nombres de personnes. Il se planta devant son groupe d'amis qui présentèrent les filles assises devant eux. Il leva la main pour saluer tout le monde et pourtant son regard était ancré dans deux perles obsidiennes.

-Je m'appelle Hinahoho et je suis étudiant pour devenir éducateur sportif pour les enfants en difficultés.

-Je m'appelle Aelan

-Papa…papa

Le géant se réveilla en regardant son plus jeune fils qui l'appelait en tentant de le secouer avec ses maigres forces, une horrible migraine le fit grimacer et il ne voyait que durement son fils qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il venait de saluer Hinahoho et ses enfants qui disparaissaient dans l'effluve de passagers après le portique de sécurité. Son téléphone se mis à sonner, il fronça les yeux lorsqu' il vit le prénom de Jafar afficher dessus

-Changement de plan. Tu prends l'avion avec Hinahoho, je viens d'acheter ta place, Gabrielle pars avec l'autre groupe ne t'inquiète pas

-Qui ?

-Sergueï

-Ok

Drakon toucha la poche intérieure de sa veste, son passeport était bien il rangea son portable avant d'aller récupéré son billet pour rendre l'avion d'Hinahoho heureusement qu'ils étaient venus en avance. L'ancien soldat soupira il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis le réveil et ce coup de fil lui indiquer que la suite des évènements n'allait pas lui plaire.

Ce qu'il craignait le plus à l' instant ce fut la colère du géant bleue lorsqu'il le verrait. La personne occupant la place devant lui partit avec sa valise vers son embarquement et Drakon avança il donna le nom de la compagnie et ses papiers d'identité, la femme devant lui se mit à rougir en le voyant. Drakon était indéniablement classe en costume noir et son allure de militaire, il dégageait un charme que beaucoup de femme enviait. Il éconduit sans plus de cérémonie la femme pour se précipiter vers la zone d'envol.

Drakon n'était pas son aise, assis entre une dame d'âge mur et un homme d'affaire rouspétant après l'inconfort des sièges l'ancien soldat grinçait des dents pour éviter de hurler sa frustration. De plus il était désarmé, au fils des ans les aéroports avaient réussi a bien investir dans un équipement de sécurité valable, et le jeune homme ne pouvait décemment pas être armé de son 9 mm semi-automatique ou même d'une arme blanche.

Le couloir qui emmener les passagers et qui reliés l'avion a la salle d'embarquement se rétractaient, l'avion se déplaça sur le tarmac pour prendre sa position avant le départ qui ne devait pas tarder pourtant une voiture vient à niveau de l'avion, le logo de la compagnie d'avion était lisible pour les pilotes qui se regardèrent surpris avant d'ouvrir la sortie pour laisser entrer les visiteurs importuns.

Drakon sentais son sang se glacer lorsque les portes de l'avion laissaient passer cinq hommes qui portait de longues vestes noirs, il essaya de se levé pour ce cacher dans les toilettes si il était pris maintenant il ne pourrait aider personnes. Heureusement les hôtesses de l'air, surprise par l'arrivés des hommes n'ayant pas la tenue de leur compagnie, firent une parfaite diversion pour permettre à l'ancien soldat de partir de sa place.

Hinahoho et ses enfants étaient aux premières loges de l'arrivés de ses hommes, et le géant bleue se mis à grogner comme un animal sentant le danger arriver et voulant protéger ses petits. Quarte des hommes sortirent cacher sous le long manteau des AK-47, les passagers poussèrent des cris d'effrois, mais les hommes intimèrent le silence. Le cinquième homme poussa les hôtesses de l'air sur des sièges libres et se mit devant les passagers effrayés.

-Je cherche Hinahoho.

Le géant bleue pouvait nettement entendre l'accent russe dans la phrase pourtant courte de l'homme, il serra ses poings ainsi Serguei était revenus. Il soupira en baissant la tête résigné, il amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais ses enfants posèrent leurs bras sur le sien le regard remplis de larmes murmurant des « non » étouffés par leurs sanglots.

Alors que le chef allez à nouveau parler pour relancer la dénonciation, un de ses hommes qui avait le visage tourner vers l'extérieur recula gardant en visu le tarmac. Hinahoho compris la discussion en russe malgré leurs baisses base.

-Les flics sont là….quelqu'un les a prévenus.

-On passe au plan B, Grigori, Viktor et toi allez voir les pilotes et décoller. Vassili et moi on reste ici trouver ce type.

Hinahoho se demanda qui aurait pu appeler la police aussi rapidement et un court instant il espéra que Drakon est sauté lui aussi dans l'avion. Le géant était peut être fort mais contre cinq hommes armées il ne ferait pas le poids, de plus il voulait éviter les blessés ou morts en faisant le héros.

L'ancien soldat soupira en refermant le clapet de son portable, il entendit les sirènes et il haussa les sourcils, des flics à l'heure une première pour lui. Il s'agenouilla pour fouillez son sac qui porter en permanence sur lui, il n'y avait pas d'arme mais heureusement il était aussi doué avec les technologies moderne. Sortant son ordinateur portable il fut soulager de voir du réseau et pirata les caméras de surveillance du centre de sécurité de l'aéroport ainsi que les radios des polices arrivant sur les lieux, il avait appris à Pisti tout ce qu'elle savait mais il ne lui avait pas appris tout ce que lui savait, il était un homme de terrain néanmoins sont expériences lui avait appris à avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Il remercia les gouvernements pour leurs intelligences et les caméras dans les avions, certes ils ne marchaient pas forcement en vol mais une fois sur un tarmac à proximité de réseaux les caméras se mettaient en marche et filmer, un dispositif surtout préventif plus qu'utile sauf en ce jour.

-Roman on ne peut pas se déplacer ils nous bloquent l'accès à la piste, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si on commence à tuer des otages maintenant on risque d'être vite coincé, Serguei nous a envoyé au purgatoire.

La voix tremblotante d'un des hommes était étouffer par la porte mais Drakon l'entendit parfaitement, la voix de son collègue lui répondit lui aussi en russe.

-Vassili calme toi si tu paniques maintenant on va se faire tuer, il a peu de passagers réunis les tous en 1e classe, je vais négocier avec les flics, toi trouve moi cet Hinahoho, appelle Piotr qu'il vienne avec les pilotes, moins on sera disperser mieux ça sera. Ah pourquoi cette porte est fermer !

L'homme nommé Roman tambouriné à la porte des toilettes sous l'œil anxieux de Drakon il ne pouvait que compter sur lui et Hinahoho, Sindoria Compagnie étant déserté. La voix fluette et tremblante d'une hôtesse répondit a la question que ce poser le mercenaire.

-Les toilettes sont Hors Service et donc condamnés.

L'explication du satisfaire l'homme car celui arrêta de frapper la porte et partis à l'avant de l'appareille, Drakon regarda sa montre en haussant les sourcils, le temps filer à une vitesse folle et il devait se dépêcher car plus il attendrait pour intervenir plus le risque de blessés et de morts augmenter.

Hinahoho se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il vit les hommes armés se séparé c'était sa chance mais le hoquet de surprise des passagers alerta Vassili qui frappa le géant bleue avec sa crosse l'assommant.

Le fils cadet d'Hinahoho se précipita sur lui en hurlant après son père pour le sortir de son inconscience. Hinahoho revoyait sa femme, leurs première rencontre, quand la voix paniquer de son fils lui arriva de plein fouet dans les oreilles, il papillonna des yeux mais le visage de son fils restait flou, il tendit la main pour caresser ce qu'il semblait être la joue de son benjamin.

Drakon avaient les mains crispés sur le bord du clavier de son ordinateur portable, il souffla soulager en voyant son ami reprendre connaissance et être ramené à sa place sous les insultes du Russe, heureusement qu'il était trop secouer et ne faisait pas attention aux dites insultes et menace sinon le géant lui aurait sauté dessus et grillé sa couverture. Peu de personnes pouvaient aisément comprendre le Russe, et les hommes de Serguei devaient savoir que l'équipe de Sindoria Compagnie le parler et le comprenait parfaitement.

Drakon plongea sa main dans son sac pour en ressortir une petite pochette contenant une oreillette, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il vit qu'il en manquait une, il actionna le micro.

-Qui à la deuxième oreillette ?

-Oncle Drakon ?

Drakon sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Tikaani la fille ainée d'Hinahoho, alors c'était elle qui avait pris le micro.

-Tu es décidément trop intelligente Tikaani, je suppose que tu sais que je suis dans l'avion, ne répond pas tu risques de te faire repérer. On va devoir faire vite pour se débarrasser de ses hommes je vais faire une diversion dans les soutes pour en attirer toi préviens ton père à ce moment il saura ce qu'il doit faire. Si tu as compris tousse une fois.

L'adolescente poussa un petit bruit ressemblant à une quinte de toux. Drakon éteignit le micro pour se concentré sur les conversations audio de la police qui se faisait menés en bateau par Roman, il voulait juste gagner du temps le temps d'éliminer Hinahoho et fuir. Les fausses promesses d'épargniez les passagers si ils avaient un véhicule pour partir fit rire l'ancien soldat.

Le hackeur se concentra sur le piratage du système de vol de l'avion, il essuya son front sa position assis sur le coin du lavabo les pieds en hauteur sur la cuvette des toilettes n'était pas la meilleure pour travaillais. Le haut de son dos le tirait le faisant grimacer pourtant son visage était concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur jusqu'à ce qu'une fenêtre au fond noirs et aux lettres vertes apparaisse.

Une fois entré dans le système d'exploitation, il put aisément passer les points de contrôle faisant sauter tous les verrous de sécurité, il chercher le point d'accès pour contrôler à distance la soute. Drakon se redressa d'un coup en appuyant sur le bouton entrer pour actionnait le début de son plan.

Un bruit trident effraya les quatre hommes armés, Piotr poussa le pilote dans le cockpit pour voir ce qu'il se passait, le pauvre homme dut expliquer que la porte de la soute était ouverte et fut malmené parle russe qui sentait un cran de stresse augmentait.

-Roman, la soute à était ouverte….ok…Viktor tu vas voir.

L'interpelle hocha la tête avant de traverser la cellule pour se diriger vers un passage l'emmenant à la soute, le rideau avait était tiré et donc ils ne virent pas un homme suivre leur compatriote.

La soute était sombre seul quelque lumière orange éclairé la pièce, le mercenaire avait l'habitude des terrains sombre pourtant il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup qui l'expulsa contre le fuselage de l'avion, il se retourna pour attaquer son agresseur avait disparu il se saisit de sa radio pour appeler des renfort lorsqu'il sentit des doigts froid entouré son poignet pour le tordre dans son dos lâchant la radio par douleur, Drakon posa son genoux dans le dos de son ennemi pour le faire plié puis avant que l'homme n'est le temps de tiré avec son fusil d'assaut il lui brisa la nuque d'un geste militaire propre et rapide.

Le corps retomba mollement dans un bruit sourd contre le métal de la coque de l'appareil, Drakon fouilla le mort pour se saisir d'une arme de poing ainsi que d'un couteau à cran en plus de son AK-47. L'ancien soldat dépouilla l'homme avant de fermer les yeux de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, avant de se relever pour contacter Tikaani.

-Tikaani ?

-Drakon ?

-Hinahoho ! Ta fille ta expliquer ? Bon je me suis débarrassé de Viktor. Mais les plus vicieux seront Roman et Piotr. Roman gagne du temps pour que Piotr te retrouve, il reste plus que Vassili et Grigori. Je vais attirer Piotr occupe-toi des deux autres.

-Ok.

Drakon ouvrit son ordinateur qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui, il frappa sur les touches quelques instants et ragea puis se tourna vers le corps sans vie de Viktor, il se pencha pour pousser le corps et récupéré la radio tomber au sol lors de l'altercation et l'approcha de son pc, il bidouilla encore quelques programmes et se mit à sourire.

-Я полагаю, что вы можете говорить до свидания Виктора, но я буду восхищен видеть, что это стоило вас, борьба была настолько быстрой я разочарован... (Je crois que vous pouvez dire adieu à Viktor, mais je serais ravi de voir ce vous valait, le combat était si rapide...j'en suis déçu...)

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-L'homme que vous cherchez mais je suis sûr que c'est moi vais vous trouver et vous anéantir en premier.

-Jamais !

-Fierté Russe, ce n'est pas ce qui a sauvé Viktor…

-Grigori, Vassilli surveiller les passagers je descends à la soute. Entendit Drakon par la radio toujours allumé, il avait réussi a attiré le second de Roman très facilement.

Drakon ferma la radio et mis sa main sur l'oreillette pour prévenir des mouvements de Piotr à Hinahoho. Il se hissa alors sur une caisse pour attendre l'arrivée de son nouvel adversaire.

Le géant entendit la porte de la soute claquer et vit les deux hommes se concertés entre eux il se leva et bouscula de toutes ses forces le plus petit et attrapa à la gorge le second avant de le coller contre le mur, le premier homme sortie son couteau à cran de la pochette situé à sa cuisse mais Hinahoho le contra et c'est son collègue qui se prit le coup, il hurla de douleur le sang gicla sur le premier rangs de passagers qui ne savaient si ils devaient être heureux ou horrifier.

Vassili lâcha son arme et leva les mains en signe de réédition mais le géant préféra l'assommer et l'attacher, il se retourna vers le blessé et comprima la plaie, le grésillement de la radio fit sursauter le géant.

-Vassili ? Viktor ? Grigori ? Piotr ? Vous me recevez ? J'ai réussi à gagner du temps avec les flics, mais j'ai entendu du bruit que ce passe-t-il ?

-Vos amis sont morts et je vais vous poursuivre pour avoir osé menacer ma famille Roman.

-Merde !

Soudain on entendit un bruit de chute le rideau séparant les premières et secondes classes se mouvait et Hinahoho chargea l'arme en la visant sur la personne qui entrait. La silhouette de Drakon se dessina familièrement pour Hinahoho qui baissa son arme, l'ancien militaire regarda par un hublot pendant que les secours approchaient rapidement.

-Il a fui.

-Il faut le retrouver !

-Occupe-toi des passagers j'en fais mon affaires je sais où il va aller Piotr a était très bavards…

-Piotr ou son portable ?

Drakon laissa un sourire féroce traverser son visage il confia son sac à Tikaani avant de partir retrouver Roman pour l'achever. Les passagers étaient encore sous le choc certains tremblaient d'autres hurlaient de joies et tous pris dans l'euphorie du moment oublièrent Drakon qui put profiter de la diversion pour fuir la police. Hinahoho avec son rôle de sauveur pouvait éviter l'implication de la police dans leur règlement de compte.

Deux heures bientôt qui poursuivait Roman, oh il n'avait pas était malin garder sur lui son portable que Drakon avait piraté était une preuve flagrante de sa stupidité. Le jeune homme en était sur Roman se savait suivit et il se délectait de la peur qu'il infligeait au mercenaire, après tout ce n'était que juste retour des choses après avoir menacé et pris en otage des civils. Mais au fond de lui, Drakon était tirailler par un sentiment de malaise, tout cela était trop étrange trop facile….

Ils avaient était si peu pour détourner l'avion, plus envoyer en martyr qu'autre chose, leur plan étaient bancale et surtout ils ne savaient que l'identité d'Hinahoho même pas son visage. Tous ces détails rendait le jeune homme inquiet, à juste titre lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à joindre Sinbad ni Yamuraiha ou Masrur. La bile lui monta à la gorge, qu'elle était le véritable but de cette vendetta ? Ils s'assuraient, Sinbad et lui de rendre aux centuples les souffrances causer a sa famille.

Roman avait tourné dans une mauvaise rues et l'esprit égaré de Drakon se reconcentra sur sa cible qui venait de faire un faux pas il accéléra pour coller le mercenaire, celui-ci pris dans sa propre peur appuya sur la pédale de vitesse en manquant de peu une collision avec un autre véhicule il ne regardait qu'en arrière espérant fuir et survivre. Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça, ils auraient dû tuer Hinahoho et partirent mais tout avait était chambouler, qui étaient ces types pour rivaliser avec eux ?

Drakon poussa le conducteur à prendre le chemin qu'il voulait et lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue menant a une décharge il fonça sur le pauvre mercenaire qui pris le choc de plein fouet. Encore sonner il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ses mains attacher sur le volant, pris de panique il essaya de les tirer pour fuir et hurler, il n'avait pas pourtant perdu connaissance à ce point ?

Lorsque Roman tourna la tête il vit à causer poser négligemment Drakon les bras croiser sur son torse, un immense sourire malsain sur son visage transformer ses traits froid en un tortionnaire.

-Vous voulez quoi ?

-Qui ?

-Serguei nous a envoyé !

-Qui est la véritable cible ?

-Hinahoho

-Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Mais je sais rien, on nous a envoyé ici pour trouver Hinahoho, pendant qu'une équipe suivait le reste de votre compagnie.

-Donc tu ne me sers plus à rien !

Drakon se releva et actionna une manette derrière lui, Roman ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait mais son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une machine descendre, il hurla de peur quand la grue transperça la toiture du véhicule, il voulait fuir mais les liens étaient bien maintenu, les larmes coulaient de ses joues, il oubliait toute fierté il voulait vivre.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas je vous jure. Libéré moi…pitié

-Tu as eu de la pitié lorsque tu as braqué ton arme sur des civils ?

Il poussa le levier pour faire tomber la voiture dans la broyeuse, la peur aux tripes et le choc dans la benne fit perdre connaissance au mercenaire. Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha en soupirant.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Oui Jafar et Sinbad vont bien ils cherchent à contacter les autres il faut rentrer.

-Je passe te prendre.

-Tu en a pour longtemps ?

-Oh non il a tourné dans toute la ville en se perdant régulièrement et pensant me semer, dans une heure tout au plus je suis là.

-Il a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, je suppose que Sinbad a fait appel aux nettoyeuses ?

-Oui.

-Ils devront aussi par là pour récupérer un corps.

Drakon laissa son poing tomber sur le bouton actionnant la broyeuse et partis prendre la voiture pour rejoindre Hinahoho. Ils avaient tous leurs faces cachées et Drakon ne la montrait que très rarement mais il assumait complétement cette face noire qui pouvait protéger sa famille.


	7. Chapter 7

Sindoria Compagnie 7 : Vérités Amers.

Ses yeux bleus grand ouverts fixaient le plafond désespérément blanc de sa chambre, l'avant-bras poser sur son front l'autre sur son ventre, sa respiration levant son abdomen calmer ses pensées et le faisait sombré dans une transe agréable ou rien ne régnait et où il pouvait oublier toute la pression sur ses épaules. La respiration lente et endormi de son ami à ses côtés chassait ses angoisses les plus profondes, on lui demandait…non il se mettait lui-même la pression pour trouver son ainée.

Yamuraiha était son amie, son mentor, mais aussi son double, oh Aladin n'était pas idiot il s'avait qu'il devait sa vie à Yamuraiha et Sinbad et ils ne les remerciaient jamais assez de lui avoir donné une famille. Il voulait se rendre utile et au fond de lui se venger, oui il voulait détruire ceux qui avaient séparés un père et sa fille, fait des expériences sur elle et sur des enfants innocents, qui avait manipulé la vie elle-même pour le crée et qui avait une nouvelle fois détruit l'équilibre de sa famille en enlevant Yamuraiha et en blessant des membres de l'organisation.

Il sentait clairement le frottement dur du cuir sur ses poignets, son cœur palpitait sans savoir pourquoi car ses yeux était fermés en se concentrant il pouvait sentir un fin tissus recouvrant son visage et sa bouche, la panique commençait à l'envahir mais il n'aurait pu dire si c'était sa peur ou celle de Yamuraiha tant le maelstrom d'émotion était puissante, puis tout d'un coup tout se fit noir.

Aladin avait l'impression de flottait dans une étendue de ténèbres, le dos légèrement recourbait les yeux clos il appréhendait ce qu'allait lui réservait ce lieu inconnu, il sentait plusieurs présence autour de lui mais n'arrivait pas à les identifier, il fronça les sourcils en entendant un sanglot étouffés.

Il avait beau ouvrit les yeux il restait dans cette marée d'obscurité, il combattait en vain pour rejoindre cette voix qui supplier de l'aide, il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaitre pourtant son cœur se serrait de tristesse. Puis Aladin chuta dans cette dimension qu'il n'arrivait à identifier : cauchemars ou l'âme de la jeune femme ? Il aurait voulu crier mais l'amas de vide étouffer ses paroles, pourquoi alors qu'il entendait ces sanglots ?

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur pourtant, le corps d'Aladin se redressa avant de freiner pour laisser au jeune homme poser ses pieds sur ce qu'il pouvait être un sol, il plissa les yeux pour voir une ombre se mouvait même au travers de ce rideau épais de noirceur. L'ombre semblait plus petite que lui et était agenouillée sur elle-même, elle sanglota encore laissant quelques mots lui échapper, Aladin courra jusqu'à l'ombre pour trouver une enfant aux cheveux court.

Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à distinguer la couleur des cheveux de l'enfant ni même ses yeux, mais il posa une main rassurante sur sa tête et il la sentit sursauter et se taire par peur, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit, il s'abaissa vers le visage de l'enfant.

-Yamuraiha ?

-Vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Que fait tu enfant ?

La petite lui lança un regard remplis d'interrogation et secoua la tête pour passer a un autre sujet, il posa son index sur son front les yeux fermé, il était dans l'esprit de Yamuraiha, mais celle-ci était une enfant, pourquoi ? Pour fuir la réalité ou….

-Tu es malin Aladin…

Le jeune homme se redressa en se retournant vers une nouvelle forme, la lumière vient peu à peu dans cette étrange endroit. Aladin dut habituer ses yeux a la luminosité, l'âme de Yamuraiha était détruit, le sol était une étendue d'eau et autour des trois personnes des tableaux a moitiés détruits ou bien des bâtiments en ruines continuant de tomber en silence disparaissant. Il avait la main de la petite dans la sienne et pu voir les cheveux blanc aux reflets bleus et des yeux turquoise parfait mélange de ses parents le regardait.

Il tourna alors son regard vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé, Yamuraiha était resplendissante, elle était dans une robe simple aux voiles bleus, ses longs cheveux étaient tressées et reposaient le long de son coup descendant sur la poitrine du côté gauche, ses yeux voilés par la joie et la tristesse.

-Elle est assez âgée pour avoir son âme mais trop faible pour être séparé de la mienne…En rentrant en transe je ne pensais pas la trouver…alors j'ai dû la plonger au plus profond de mon âme, la ou toutes mes douleurs y sont présentes…

-Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Tu es entrée en résonnance avec moi, vu que nous partageons le même ADN tu es entré naturellement dans mon âme mais cela risque d'être dangereux pour toi si tu restes…

-Yamu tu sais où tu es ? Demanda Aladin avançant dans la direction de la jeune femme avec l'enfant derrière lui.

La petite lui lâcha la main et courra dans les jambes de sa mère qui l'accueillit en souriant avant de reporter son regard triste vers Aladin.

-J'ai eu le temps de voir que du noir, mais l'odeur n'était pas inconnus…le renfermement, l'humidité…

-Une cave ?

-Un bunker je dirais…David a investi beaucoup pour en construire ou pour réhabiliter ceux existant déjà.

-Niveaux gardes ?

-Trop…plus d'une centaine je crois que David ne veux pas perdre une nouvelle fois son élixir de jouvence…

-Tu es donc au courant…

-Que David est mon grand-père ? Oui, d'ailleurs il est là…il ne s'intéresse plus a Salomon…

-Pourquoi donc ? Il est celui qui est le plus pur non ?

Yamuraiha regarda sa fille les larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles, Aladin la regardait horrifié et mis sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper.

-Le sang d'un nouveau-né est le plus pur, il va tout faire pour que vous ne me retrouviez pas avant le terme…

-On arrive tiens bon Yamu…

-Je me sens si seul….

La jeune femme se laissa tomber se prenant la tête entre les mains elle la secouait fortement en pleurant, la jeune enfant ce collait a sa mère essayant de faire fuir les angoisses de sa mère en vain. Aladin regardait le paysage changer avant de revenir à Yamuraiha qui hurlait de douleur et voir lentement l'enfant a côté disparaitre.

Le ciel d'un bleue clair se transformait en noir intense, des lumières d'un rouge flamboyant illuminé les deux membres de Sindoria, tous les tableaux tombèrent sur le sol se brisant dans une multitude de morceaux, les bâtiments en ruines explosèrent soufflant Aladin en direction de Yamuraiha, il voulait rejoindre la jeune femme mais une nouvelle ombre fit stopper tout mouvements au jeune homme.

-Yamuraiha…ce n'est pas bien de fuir comme ça…tu sais que je vais te briser, tu devras alors m'écouter…je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec mon fils, je ne te laisserais jamais en paix….J'ai de la chance que tu ne puisses contrôler toutes tes facultés, c'est ce qui te rend faible.

Yamuraiha fit un signe discret en direction d'Aladin, l'homme en face de la jeune femme devait être David il était un fringuant homme d'une allure de quarante ans, il ressemblait à s'y prendre à son fils mais c'est traits étaient plus durs plus brutes, ses yeux étaient noirs et non bleus et les cheveux étaient courts et bleus à la limite du noir.

« Nous ne sommes qu'un il te sent pas…fuis…avant qu'il te détruise comme il essaie avec moi »

La voix de Yamuraiha était faible mais déterminée, il fixa le dos de son amie pour la voir se relevait une lueur de haine dans le regard et fonça sur l'homme présent devant elle.

-Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici.

« Tiens bon Yamuraiha »

Il vit la jeune femme acquiesçait doucement alors qu'elle asseyait de faire partir David de son âme. Aladin ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et il vit alors plusieurs regard sur lui, son bras levait en direction de Yamuraiha alors qu'il avait réintégrée son corps. Il abaissa son bras et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait cessez de respirer depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Tous les souvenirs de cette rencontre lui reviennent de plein fouet et il tressaillit.

Les gens autour de lui s'éloignèrent alors qu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour reprendre ses esprit et raconté ce qu'il avait vécu, il voyait le regard éteint de Sharrkan, ses blessures avaient guéris tout comme celles de Spartos. Il remarquait le regard inquiet de Jafar et Sinbad et celui curieux de Salomon qui était poster au fond de la chambre.

Sinbad avait expliqué sa rencontre avec Salomon, et les détails du plans de sauvetage mais voir d'aussi près Salomon fut un choc pour le jeune homme, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois oubliant ce qu'il avait à dire et ne restant que sur le physique de l'homme collait contre le mur de sa chambre.

-Je sais que tu es choqué mais il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il c'est passer.

La voix était calme et mature, toute l'autorité naturelle de Salomon résonnait en Aladin comme un ordre premier, il se devait de s'y plier et s'y soustraire, il hocha la tête tout en fixant Salomon et expliqua sa rencontre avec la petite qu'il pensait être Yamuraiha, il vit Sharrkan serrait plus fortement son épée à se faire blanchir les articulations et se mordant la lèvre les yeux fermer.

Il raconta la détresse de Yamuraiha, le plan de David et son intervention au sein de l'âme de la jeune femme, de son combat et de sa faiblesse. Sinbad se mordait nerveusement le pouce sous le regard pressant de Jafar et Sharrkan, Salomon décolla son dos du mur et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son disciple.

-Il faut avancer le jour d'attaque, avec les informations qu'Aladin a pu obtenir je sais qu'elle endroit avec le peu de temps ils ont eu, se trouve Yamuraiha et Al Thamen. David est trop concentré à…à torturer Yamuraiha pour la briser qu'il laissera ses gardes s'occuper de tout.

-Il nous pense trop faible pour agir aussi rapidement c'est le moment Sin…

-Bien…ce soir on attaquera on se prépare et on rejoint l'endroit. Sharrkan tu te sens t'attaque ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois Sinbad.

Le bruit des chargeurs, des fermetures éclairs fermant de grand sac ou vestes, les respirations lentement mais prononcés que chaque personnes présentes dans la pièce, Aladin qui était en retrait observer sa nouvelle famille partir en guerre avec une boule d'angoisse au ventre, Alibaba et Morgiana le tenait pour éviter qu'il ne tombe se sentant trop faible depuis sa rencontre avec l'âme de Yamuraiha. Gabrielle embrassait avec force son époux lui ordonnant de revenir en vie et avec Yamuraiha. Il lui tendit une arme avec un regard solennelle elle se saisit de la crosse et chargea la balle dans le barillet avant de la glissait dans le holster a sa cuisse.

Spartos, Pisti et Drakon étaient partis ensemble pour préparer le terrain et les connexions au réseau, Hinahoho faisait équipe avec Masrur, Sharrkan avec Salomon, Sinbad et Jafar étaient le dernier groupe.

-Alors ?

Pisti sursauta en entendant la voix de Sinbad, Drakon poussa la jeune fille pour prendre sa place sur l'ordinateur dans le van beige de la compagnie.

-Nous y sommes presque, ils n'ont pas pris la peine de protéger leurs serveurs.

-David est de la veille école, la nouvelle technologie est une nouveauté qu'il a du mal à maitriser et c'est son point faible ajouta Salomon à l'adresse de Sinbad qui lui répondit par un sourire.

-C'est notre chance alors, Spartos Pisti Drakon vous restez ici et couvrez nos arrière Hinahoho Masrur vous prendrez l'arrière de la propriété vous ferez une diversion pour avoir le plus grand nombres de gardes. Nous irons directement dans le tas faire place libre.

Yamuraiha hurlais de douleur dans la pièce close éclairé par quelques bougies pour rajouter a l'ambiance lourde une pression pouvant faire craquer les plus fort. La jeune femme avait ses genoux contre sa poitrine coincé dans un coin de la pièce et garder ses mains sur sa tête en la secouant d'avant en arrière, le regard vide elle semblait ne pas être présente. Une ombre était devant elle, debout cachant la faible présence de la lumière, il paraissait être un géant pour la jeune femme qui se tassait dans son coin pour échapper à l'homme en face.

David avait les bras croisés devant sa petite fille, le regard hautain envers cette enfant qui était pourtant sa propre chair, il voulait la briser à tout jamais pour qu'elle ne suive que ses ordres. Il ferma les yeux un instant laissant ses souvenirs l'envahir. Il fut un cobaye pour des scientifique fou et à présent il est devenus le monstre qui c'était juré de combattre, il se permit un rire ironique. Car malgré son passé il n'avait pas hésité à plonger dans les ténèbres pour lui-même perdre la raison.

L'image de son fils lui revient en mémoire, Salomon, il fut sa seul lumière pendant quelque temps, mais lorsqu'il remarqua les capacités exceptionnelles qu'il avait sa soif de pouvoir se réveilla en lui. Il avait créé Al Thamen un an avant la naissance du nourrisson et plus il plongeait à corps perdu dans ses expériences plus il sombrait dans la folie, et utilisait son fils. Aujourd'hui David avait tiré un trait sur sa chair et son sang, il n'avait plus de famille depuis le jour ou Salomon l'avait trahi en fuguant.

Il avait retrouvé sa trace le jour de la naissance de Yamuraiha, Sheba la mère était encore allaitait il rentra pour l'achever et enlever sa petite fille, mais Salomon avait fui, ce jour-là David ragea son fils l'avait doublé encore une fois. Son corps commençait à prendre son véritable âge et cela l'effrayer. Il traqua alors ses descendants.

Il trouva Yamuraiha pour l'enlever mais jamais il ne pris la peine de la rencontre en personne, son sang lui était livré, il ne voulait pas voir cette enfant, et prendre le risque de détruire son QG principale, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder cette enfant toute sa vie.

Quelques années plus tard un enfant qui aurait pu prendre le rôle de son fils et de Yamuraiha lui fut arracher par Salomon, il resserra alors la sécurité sur le lieu de captivité de la petite. Il devait prévoir une autre solution pour palier à cet enfant qui ne serait pas éternel comme lui…

La création d'Aladin lui vient à cette période, le clonage fut un chemin long et semer d'embuche mais il réussit à avoir une parfaite copie de son fils, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un garçon mais le résultat était là. Sa deuxième erreur fut de laisser Gyokuen Ren s'occuper du placement des enfants, cela avait permis d'être retrouvé par Sindoria Compagnie….

Sa première erreur fut de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux Sinbad et sa compagnie, David soupira tout était maintenant parfait, il avait récupéré Yamuraiha et de plus la jeune femme était enceinte. Tout était bénéfique pour lui. Evidement sa troisième erreur fut de penser que Sinbad et ses amis n'avaient pas était éliminer ou autant en forme pour l'attaquer. Il ne la comprit qu'aux premiers coups de feu. Yamuraiha releva la tête ne tremblant plus et avec un regard bleue acier, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Tu vas voir la colère de Sinbad s'abattre sur toi.

David jura avant de voir ses hommes pour organiser sa défense, la seul personne pouvant éventuellement le battre était son fils, et au dernière nouvelle celui-ci était sur le vieux continent à sa recherche.

Jafar regardait du coin de l'œil Sinbad et lui pris la main discrètement, le tendre regard que lui lança son cadet le fit soupirer, il frotta son pouce contre le dos de la main plus petite qu'il tenait. Jafar hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, autour de lui l'air se fit plus froid, les gardes qui allaient arriver se sentait mal comme un mauvais pressentiment leurs retournant l'estomac.

Sinbad chargea son arme avant de se relever et commençait a tiré avant de se mettre à couvert pour éviter de se prendre des balles venant des hommes de David. Il releva ses yeux vers la colline ou était Spartos Pisti et Drakon, l'éclat de coups de feu ne passait pas inaperçu pour ses yeux avertis, mais il ne pouvait rester concentré sur leurs états qu'il se décolla du mur pour tirer sur les hommes en touchant trois avant de partir à couvert.

Spartos dégagea une douille de son fusil avant de recharger son arme et de viser vers les ennemis que Sinbad Jafar Sharrkan et Salomon ne voyaient pas ou n'avaient pas eu le temps d'achever, Pisti surveillais les environs pour éviter une attaqua surprise alors que Drakon travaillais sur l'ordinateur pour piéger les gardes dans les locaux d'Al Thamen.

Hinahoho et Masrur passaient leurs frustrations et leurs haines sur cette secte, ils avaient brisé leurs vies, les avaient détruits aujourd'hui était l'heure de la vengeance, le géant harponner les hommes avec une lance immense alors que Masrur les attaquaient aux corps à corps.

Salomon fixait son gendre du coin de l'œil, il avait eu peur que ce jeune fou ne saute droit devant mais le jeune homme avait le visage fermer a toutes émotions et semblait concentré à nettoyer l'endroit des gardes avant de poursuive leur route.

Sharrkan ne montrait aucunes émotions pourtant son corps bouillait littéralement, il pouvait sentir ses mains tremblaient, mais était-ce par rage ou par excitation ? Il vit une opportunité pour se déplacer à l'intérieur et regarda Sinbad qui lui fit un léger signe, il n'attendit pas plus pour s'engouffrer parmi les gardes pour les achever et blesser certains avec son épée.

Jafar tuait s'en ménagement avec ses poignards, chacun utilisaient ses armes de prédilection, le risque d'être blesser alors que leurs ennemies était lourdement armés n'était pas nulle mais ils évitèrent pourtant les balles sans mal. La mort, le combat, la violence, le sang, tout cela étaient inscrit dans leurs gènes, ils bougeaient naturellement oubliant leur raison d'être là pour ce concentré sur le combat actuel.

Le mur dans lequel on l'avait poussé était froid et humide, ce mélange lui donnait une odeur nauséabonde, ses cheveux collaient a la paroi et ses mains poser dessus pour prendre appuie transpirer de cette substance poisseuse. David avait posté un garde dans la salle avant de partir il n'était pas idiot au point de laisser son atout sans surveillance, mais l'homme en question à peine son chef partie avait plaqué la jeune femme contre le mur.

Yamuraiha malgré le manque d'air dû à la poigne de l'homme en face d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire confiance et amuser, ses yeux pétillèrent de malice et de joie. La main de l'homme resserra sa prise sur les vêtements de la jeune femme qui ne perdait toujours pas son sourire, elle se tenait contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et donner raison à cette brute.

D'un seul coup l'homme la relâcha non sans avoir encore poussé Yamuraiha contre le mur de sa cellule, il se retourna en criant de colère, elle sut à ce moment que c'était sa chance pour fuir. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre la maitrise de son corps et frappa de toutes ses forces la nuque du mercenaire qui tomba. Yamuraiha gémit de douleur mais se ressaisit bien vite, il fallait qu'elle parte toute suite.

Spartos voyait Hinahoho et Masrur se faire envahir par les gardes qui pensaient qu'ils étaient les plus faibles, mais le rouquin tira sans sourciller sur les hommes encore éloigner de ses amis pour les faire tomber. Drakon ragea un instant lorsque Pisti lui annonça de la visite, il laissa sa place a la jeune femme pour s'occuper des indésirables. Ils étaient heureusement peu nombreux et l'ancien militaire les tua sans trop d'effort il baissa son regard vers son chef pour ne voir que des éclats de balles dans le couloir de l'entrée principale.

Drakon poussa gentiment la blonde qui frappait encore furieusement sur les touches du clavier pour continuer le hacking de la base, l'ancien soldat soupira en voyant que sa disciple avait avancé, il alluma son micro pour prendre contact avec Sinbad.

-On est rentré dans le système, le bunker à trois niveaux et au dernier sous-sol une autre entrée qui leur sert, je pense que sortie de secours.

-Hinahoho et Masrur ?

-On y va Sinbad. Répondit Hinahoho à travers l'appareille de communication.

-David a surement rejoint ses hommes pour préparer une contre-attaque ou est la salle de contrôle.

-Au troisième Salomon. Sinbad, Yamuraiha est aussi à cet étage.

-Elle est déjà partie de la pièce ou on la retenait.

La voix sur de Sharrkan vit retourner Salomon vers lui, il détailla le jeune homme plus précisément puis lâcha un petit rire. L'albinos le regarda les sourcils fronçaient.

-Je la connais mieux que vous qui êtes son père. Elle est forte, plus forte que vous ! Je le sais, je le sens…elle va essayer de nous rejoindre…

- Calme-toi Sharrkan

Intervint Sinbad en sentant l'ambiance devenir encore plus froide qu'avant. Salomon avança vers le plus jeune Sinbad était prêt à se mettre devant l'albinos pourtant Salomon souri tristement à Sharrkan.

-Sharrkan, je sais que je ne suis pas un père parfait, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais, j'ai confiance en ma fille, cette enfant est plus douée que moi c'est indéniable et surtout elle a votre confiance, elle fera tout pour fuir ses agresseurs et nous rejoindre.

-Sin…la voie et libre jusqu'au deuxième, je reste ici pour nettoyer le deuxième descendez directement au troisième.

Jafar était couvert de sang, un immense sourire parsemer son visage détendue, Sinbad tressaillit en le voyant il était à sa limite, si il laissait le jeune homme seul il ne pourrait plus le contrôler. Les yeux du plus jeune oscillaient entre le gris et le vert, tantôt doux et chaleur tantôt brute et sanguinaire, la folie remontait progressivement à la surface. Il calla Jafar contre lui en se retournant vers les deux hommes restant.

-On reste là, Sharrkan ramène là nous, et vengez nous je compte sur vous, on vous couvre.

Sharrkan et Salomon acquiescèrent et descendirent les escaliers se séparant de leurs compagnons d'infortunes un étages avant le leur, le dernier, l'héritier d'Héliopath allait courir lorsqu'il senti la poigne puissante de Salomon le plaquer au mur, il allait répliquer virulemment lorsque les bruits de balles lui parvient.

-Merci.

-Couvre moi il faut que je localise Yamuraiha, pour éviter qu'on la blesse pendant notre riposte.

Salomon se plaqua à côté de lui fermant les yeux. Sharrkan visa seulement les hommes à sa portée pour éviter une balle perdue, il hurlait le nom de sa compagne mais seul le bruit des balles lui répondit.

Les couloirs sombres et les hommes armés défilait dans son esprit, il pouvait visualiser chaque être vivant mais il ne pouvait pousser sa capacité plus loin que dix mètres, il suait à grosse goutes et fut rassuré de ne ressentir la présence de sa fille mais aussi paniquer a l'idée que David est préféré partir plutôt que de les affronter.

Il sentit une forte énergie à sa gauche il tourna sa tête dans son esprit comme dans le réel pour voir la plaque de la salle de contrôle accrocher sur la porte.

-Elle n'est pas dans un rayon de dix mètres mais n'hésite pas à l'appeler pour la prévenir, par code de préférence. J'ai trouvé la salle de contrôle, David se trouve à l'intérieur.

-Eviter de mourir, je voudrais que notre enfant vous connaisse et Yamuraiha aussi j'en suis sûr.

Il ne laissa pas son beau-père répondre qu'il disparut dans le couloir tuant ses opposants, Salomon remercia le jeune homme qui avait nettoyé le chemin pour bifurquer à gauche et longea un autre couloir que l'albinos, le cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles.

Masrur tomba le poing droit à terre pour éviter de chuter totalement, Spartos qui les couvraient retient sa respiration, l'angoisse le rongeant, Hinahoho se débarrassa des derniers gardes avant de courir vers le rouquin, il leva son pouce en direction de la buté et Spartos repris sa respiration.

Ils étaient humains après tout et menait ce combat épuisé leurs corps, Pisti qui n'était pas habitué aux entrainements ni missions intense ne devait son éveil qu'au stress emmagasiner par son corps mais les frisons et les cernes n'échappait pas à Drakon ni à Spartos. L'homme de confiance de Sinbad regardait avec anxiété l'entrée du bâtiment et son écran. Il avait perdu contact avec Sinbad et les autres à leur descente au second sous-sol.

Hinahoho arriva pour poser Masrur qui tombait de fatigue, Drakon hocha la tête en direction du géant bleu, il posa une main rassurante sur le blonde qui le fixait.

-Nous irons protéger l'entrée on reste en contact permanent, mais je pense que tout va se jouer à l'intérieur maintenant seul quelques hommes voulant ne pas suivre la folie de David ressortions, Spartos tu t'assures de l'entrée principal. Pisti occupe-toi de Masrur et assurer des gardes il faut que vous vous reposiez un peu, qui sait combien de temps cela prendra avant que nous intervenions.

Les ainés du groupe rejoignirent leur position sous l'œil vigilant des deux rouquins et de la blonde, le combat n'était pas fini il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde maintenant.

Jafar hurlait non de peur ou de douleur mais de folie, le rire effrayée les hommes qui tentaient de lui échapper, Sinbad se mordait nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue pour contrôler ses propres pulsions, si il cédait lui aussi jamais Jafar ne reviendrait vers eux.

Le chef de Sindoria se colla contre le mur posant sa tête en la levant vers le plafond, il n'y avait plus personnes à cette étage, les couloirs et les pièces étaient jonchés de corps mutilés ou agonisant, le violet fixait son ami qui dansait en marchant sur ses adversaires, il riait comme un démon, son corps tremblant du trop-plein d'énergie qu'il n'arrivait à canaliser. Le jeune homme plongeait dans sa propre folie, le poison infiltrer ses veines comme n serpent enroulant son bras, comme un vieil ami qui ne souhaitait que son bonheur, mais au fond de lui l'albinos se débattait, il ne voulait redevenir cet assassin si froid et cruel. Il ne voulait non plus laissait sa propre folie le faire sombre, il essaya de se rattacher au monde réel par un lien physique. Il ne sentait rien et il avait beau tâtonner seul les corps poisseux et froid était palpable, sa gorge se resserra et la crise de panique montait lentement pour exploser, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Sinbad se précipita ignorant les corps sur lesquelles il était pour prendre le visage de son cadet contre son torse, il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre le sien, il murmurait des mots apaisant le suppliant de revenir vers lui, vers sa famille. Jafar était sans doute le meilleur combattant de son équipe mais le plus instable et la résistance de la base avait mis à rude épreuves les nerfs du plus jeune.

Les épaules du plus jeune s'affaissèrent les tremblements cessèrent et les mains de Jafar, qui semblait petite pour Sinbad, s'accrochèrent à lui de toutes ses forces comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Ses cheveux blancs collaient sur son visage et ses yeux se fermer par la fatigue émotionnelle qu'il ressentait, les cernes noir lui donnait un air encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le grésillement de leur micro cassa le moment d'intimité des deux hommes, Sinbad se redressa tout en gardant contre lui son cadet une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour le maintenir contre lui. L'ainé se concentré pour entendre les appels nerveux de ses amis lui ordonnant de sortir le plus vite possible.

-Sharrkan, Yamuraiha et Salomon ? Je ne partirais pas sans eux.

-Sinbad il y a une bombe !

La voix de Drakon autrefois hachuré par les grésillements fut claire et forte sans aucune friture. Sinbad se statufia, la terreur s'emparant de ses membres, mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de bombe.

-C'est un système d'autodestruction, il vient de s'activer vous avez 10 minutes pour fuir ou bien la désactivé. Je vous rejoins.

-Non on va retrouver les autres et on vous rejoint on en aura pas pour longtemps on sortira par la seconde entré.

-Ok on vous attend las bas. Ne tarde pas Sinbad ou je viendrais moi-même te tuer.

Sinbad posa son regard vers celui vide de son ami, il soupira il allait encore devoir demander des efforts au jeune homme.

-Je suis d'attaque Sin…merci.

Jafar avait répondu à l'appel de son chef avant même qu'il ne pose sa question, le plus jeune se dégagea non sans peine de la douce étreinte réconfortante des bras de Sinbad. Il se releva manquant de tomber une ou deux fois avant de poser une main sur ses yeux. Il la laissa tomber pour laisser Sinbad voir ses yeux verts remplis de force et de détermination.

Les deux hommes avancèrent enjambant les cadavres pour rejoindre leurs amis et les aider, combien de temps était passé depuis leur entrée ils n'en avaient pas la notion, mais à présent ils sentaient la pression et l'adrénaline glisser dans leurs corps pour le pousser son extrême limite. Dix minutes…c'était si court et si long à la fois…une sensation grisante qui entravait comme libéré leurs corps meurtrie par les combats menés jusque-là.

Sharrkan n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'hommes sur son passage et cela l'inquiétait, soit il courrait dans la gueule du loup soit des amis aux deuxième et à l'extérieur était en mauvaise posture, l'un dans l'autre cette situation ne convenait pas au jeune homme qui ragea en frappant son poing dans un mur.

-Sharr…

La voix qui l'appelait n'était qu'un murmure mais il aurait reconnu la voix de Yamuraiha entre mille, il ferma les yeux et appela sa compagne dans l'espoir de l'entendre une nouvelle fois.

-Sharrkan !

Le métis ouvrit les bras et réceptionna la forme qui fonçait sur lui, il aurait voulu tant dire mais le simple faite de l'avoir dans ses bras valait tout l'or du monde. Yamuraiha plus petite que son conjoint se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, le besoin urgent de contact, le désir impétueux de réconfort pris le pas sur sa raison, elle voulait juste être heureuse et ne plus avoir l'angoisse qui continuer à retourner son estomac depuis les premiers coups de feu. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas refouler son sixième sens mais la peur la bloquait.

-Rentrons, je t'en prie.

-Oui…

Le jeune homme commença à marcher en tenant la main de la jeune femme, mais le regard toujours perdu dans le vague essayant de comprendre le message que lui criait son corps, quand Sharrkan tourna légèrement la tête vers elle en soupirant agacé.

-Yamu ton père est là…il est parti affronter David.

La future mère ne bougea plus, les yeux noyés par la joie et la terreur, elle ne savait sur quel pied dansait et ses hormones ne l'aidaient pas à avoir l'esprit clair. Alors qu'elle releva ses yeux bleus vert ceux de Sharrkan le grésillement de son micro interrompit la discussion qui était le sujet des angoisses de la bleuté.

-Sinbad il y a une bombe !

Sharrkan reconnu la voix de Drakon qui était remplis par le stress.

-C'est un système d'autodestruction, il vient de s'activer vous avez 10 minutes pour fuir ou bien la désactivé. Je vous rejoins.

C'était bien Drakon, tout faire pour venir rejoindre sa famille quitte à mourir avec elle.

-Non on va retrouver les autres et on vous rejoint on en aura pas pour longtemps on sortira par la seconde entré.

-Ok on vous attend las bas. Ne tarde pas Sinbad ou je viendrais moi-même te tuer.

La communication sembla s'être arrêté, Sharrkan en profita pour joindre Sinbad en vain, il râla pour la forme puis tira fortement Yamuraiha pour la faire presser le pas.

-On doit les rejoindre en vitesse à l'escalier pour trouver après ton père et partir vers la sortie…c'est dans le même couloir d'ailleurs.

-Alors il faut se dépêcher.

Salomon avait caché sa présence au maximum mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que son père, arrivait devant cette porte, le repèrerais. Aussi il privilégierait la rapidité a la discrétion, il chargea son arme a moins de deux mètre de la porte tant convoité il sentit trois personnes en plus de son père dans la pièce, presque trop facile…

La porte se fracassa contre le mur il visa les trois hommes en pleines tête, trois tire parfait et il visa une dernière fois son père qui avait enté temps pris son arme et la dirigeait vers son fils.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tout va se finir, mon fils ?

-J'aurais dû te tuer il y a bien longtemps !

-Quand ? Lors de ta fugue à tes quinze ans, ou bien quand je t'ai retrouvé dans cette auberge de jeunesse deux ans plus tard, ou bien ahhh oui lors de la naissance de Yamuraiha et de la mort de Sheba…tu avais très bon gout soit dit en passant.

-Pourquoi je suis né si tu me hais tant.

-Je ne te hais pas, enfin si aujourd'hui c'est le cas car tu m'empêche d'accomplir le but d'Al Thamen , nous voulons tous les contrôler comme ça plus de guerre dans le monde, tout sera régit par une seul et unique personne, il sera plus agréable de vivre ainsi.

-Et tu serais cette éminence grise ?

-Evidemment, qui n'est pas le plus à même de comprendre la noirceur de l'être humain que moi qui est sombre dans les ténèbres ?

-Je ne suis qu'un outil parmi tant d'autre alors, c'était tellement prévisible de ta pars.

-Non, tu n'as pas était un outil, plus tard oui…peut être, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je me souviens bien de la joie de ta naissance et malgré la création d'Al Thamen un ans auparavant je ne voulais m'occuper que de toi, et même envisager de sortir de ses ténèbres, mais tes pouvoirs…oh oui ton don et ton sang…si puissant pour un si petit enfant, oui j'ai voulu me servir de toi, je voulais avoir le temps de construire un empire ou tu pourrais régné et ou je pourrais voir avec plaisir tes pouvoirs s'épanouir.

-Tu es malade….tu as même séparé des enfants de leurs parents, tu m'as volé ma fille, tu as torturé TA petite fille, celle qui porte ton sang…

-Tu ne m'aurais pas trahi, je n'aurais pas pensé à ce genre de pratique.

-Tu sais que je suis meilleur tireur que toi.

-Oui mais je vise bien, et si tu me tue tu mourras aussi.

-Je suis prêt à ça.

-Pourquoi avoir encore tout gâché.

-Parce que ma petite fille et ma fille était entre tes mains, une fois encore…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent attendant qui ferait le moindre mouvement pour contraindre l'autre à faire le premier ou dernier geste. Yamuraiha courrait dans le couloir, elle voyait l'air fatiguer de Sinbad et le visage pâle de Jafar, ils regardèrent le temps qu'ils leurs restaient : trois minutes. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas mis autant de temps ? Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle pour après fuir.

-Tu arrive quand même trop tard.

-Et pourquoi ça, tu n'as pas fuis, tu es en face de moi-même, ma fille va être sauvé, j'ai tout mon temps.

-Tu ne l'as plus vraiment, vois par toi-même.

David se décala légèrement pour voir un compteur rouge, il n'avait qu'une autodestruction pour afficher de genre de programme, ce vieux fou préférait les voir tous morts, à moins que son égo à être invisible ne l'ai convaincu de sa survie.

-Mais qu'as-tu fais, même le compte à rebours est trafiquer ?

-Un jeu…la roulette russe….dix minutes de base mais elle peut choisir d'en rajouter une ou d'en enlever…. Vas-tu prendre le risque que ta fille chérie ne meurt ici ?

-SI j'étais toi je me tairais David, nous allons tous partir d'ici vivant.

Salomon se retourna pour voir sa fille, l'émotion le pris à la gorge, elle lui ressemblait tellement, mais le visage doux et ses cheveux claires venaient de sa mère. Il murmura son prénom comme un mantra, une prière qu'il avait fait pendant des années, la jeune femme eu un mouvement de sursaut en voyant le visage d'Aladin puis laissa un tendre sourire prendre place sur son visage tirer par la fatigue.

-Papa, laissons le…partons…

Sinbad et Jafar acquiescèrent tout était fini maintenant ils avancèrent pour ouvrir la porte de la seconde sortie quand un coup de feu les fit s'arrêter, le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol raisonnait dans le couloir et la pièce, puis un deuxième coup de feu.

La fumée s'échappait du canon, la main qui tenait l'arme ne tremblait pas, elle était ferme et pleine de force, Sinbad arriva en courant pour voir qui était blessé voir mort. Il vit le visage choqué de Sharrkan, le corps de David qui commençait a chuter contre la matrice de contrôle, il luttait pour vivre mais en vain Yamuraiha avait visé juste et il ne lui restait que quelques secondes à vivre.

Salomon poussa un râle de douleur, il l'avait loupé de peu. Le jeune homme avait eu le réflexe au moment du bruit de l'armement de se détourner légèrement, cela lui sauva la vie surement car la balle c'était logé dans son épaule mais il perdait du sang et si il prenait le risque de trop bougeait la balle pourrait aller plus loin dans son corps.

Salomon pouvait encore sentir la brulure de l'impact la déchirure de sa peau et de ses muscles, la chaleur de sa chair qui fut écartelée par l'arrivée de la balle à une vitesse impressionnante. Yamuraiha se laissa tomber à genou lâchant l'arme qui semblait lui brulait la main comme si elle touchait une plaque chauffante, le mal était fait elle avait tué un homme, et pas n'importe qui son grand père, oui mais une voix au fond d'elle lui montrait toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé et qu'il avait infligé à d'autre, de plus elle avait répondu par instinct se sentant en danger.

-Tu as tué un être humain certes, mais Yamuraiha tu as sauvé la vie de tes amis, et de ton enfant.

Cette simple phrase prononcé par la voix teinté de douleur de son père fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité a la jeune femme, elle hocha la tête le compte à rebours étrange était toujours en marche ils leurs fallait sortir. Sharrkan aida Salomon à se relever et le maintenait pour éviter une chute, Sinbad et Jafar déverrouillant la porte. Ils n'avaient que quelques mètres à parcourir pour enfin être en sécurité.

Sharrkan senti et vit Salomon et Yamuraiha se figeaient d'effroi, ils avaient sentis le danger arriver et il était trop tard, le bruit et le tremblement de la bombe qui exploser était déjà là. Néanmoins ils ne renoncèrent pas en courant de toutes leurs maigres forces, c'était leurs vies qui étaient en jeu.

Une immense gerbe de flammes sortis de la porte d'entrée, le bruit d'une seconde déflagration arriva aux oreilles de Drakon, elle n'aurait pas dû exploser seulement cinq minutes étaient passés, et pourquoi il ne voyait pas encore ses amis. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques secondes avant que les flammes n'arrivent à eu qui sortaient au troisième sous-sol.

Mais le crie de Pisti déchira le silence de la nuit lorsque une boule de feu sortie de la sortie que surveillais Drakon Hinahoho Masrur Spartos et Pisti. Le géant bleue se laissa tomber anéantis par le spectacle qu'il voyait, Drakon ouvrait grand ses yeux semblant trop choqué pour réagir, Spartos baissait la tête laissant ses larmes coulaient en silence alors que Masrur se levait pour essayer de retrouver ses amis. Hinahoho le ceintura pour éviter une énième perte ce soir. Masrur hurlait de rage et malgré la force du géant Masrur réussit à se dévala la pente pour se dirigeait vers la sortie. La chaleur des flammes le firent tomber à genoux devant la porte , comment allaient ils survivre à ça ?


End file.
